The Lives That Bind Us
by 07bumblebee07
Summary: Sanji has a bad day. Zoro's is worse. What happens when the two meet? A Modern AU Fanficiton. Rated T for Language. ZoroxSanji story.
1. Bad Day

_Hello Guys_

_Chapter One: Edited.  
Ok so not much has changed. I just made Zoro think a bit more and Sanji seem more irritating. _

_Enjoy_

* * *

**The Lives That Bind Us**

**Chapter One:** Bad Day

**Zoro**

The heavy blow struck across the man's face, but he did not move.  
He simply turned his head to the side slightly.

The shock of the blow surged through his body, crushing his fingers into a fist to bring it down across his opponent's face.

Arlong stumbled back, several teeth falling out, some pointed from where they had been chipped from the punch. Blood soaked his mouth, staining his lips from where he had bitten himself from the impact.  
His eyes screamed murder, giving silent orders to his lackeys surrounding the hooded figure who watched with a blank expression.  
Like a man with no purpose.  
Someone who had given up on life.

One of the opponents, his name forgotten, tried to slide around to the hooded man's blind spot. Before he had time to lash out, a heavy boot swung up, catching him in the stomach.  
The man was forced backwards, the air leaving his lungs as he slammed into the wall of the building behind him. The second opponent was pushed back with a fist to his abdomen, knocking into the previous. They tripped and tumbled, landing in a pile of hissing, spitting limbs, cursing profanities as they tried to get back up, using the alley wall as support.

Arlong's glare was fiercer. He made motions to the last man, who seemed slightly hesitant at approaching.  
They moved in together from opposite sides.

A flicker of emotion danced across the hooded figure's lips as he smiled.  
Both men hesitated.

Without warning, the hooded figure grabbed both men by their necks, his fingers flexing to boast of the strength in his digits. A little pressure applied just right and he could snap their windpipes…

But he wanted the fight to be prolonged. He wanted this to continue.

The figure settled for shifting his weight, twisting his body to fling the others into opposite alley walls, smiling at the sound of crunching bone on impact. He couldn't keep the smile from his lips, the wild look in his eyes as he felt his bloodlust growing.  
He hadn't felt like this in a long time. These raw emotions had been reserved for one man. One man that he would give anything to kill...

This fight was simply the consequence of wrong place, wrong time. Zoro didn't care though.  
In fact, he was grateful that everyone returned to their feet. Bodies pumping with adrenaline, fuelled by anger and humiliation at being beaten so easily by someone they had provoked into fighting.  
Zoro was the perfect target, even though most idiots would avoid a confrontation with him seeing as the nineteen year old was built like a pro-wrestling champion. He'd been mindlessly wandering around, his head preoccupied with sad words and tear jerking sobs from friends.

A cold voice telling him those two words, repeating over and over in his head.

_"She's dead." _

Zoro couldn't remember who had told him. Luffy? When he called earlier, asking where the man was?  
Or was it Usopp? He had been crying, trying to speak but given up when Nami took the phone. Did she tell Zoro?

No.  
It was someone else.

A cold voice.  
A deadpan tone to mask the emotion of losing a friend.

A cold voice.

Zoro's voice? Had he said it? Did he admit it to himself?  
Admit to killing her, letting her die, watching her body grow cold…

No, he hadn't seen her die. He wasn't even there!

Zoro felt his fist connect with flesh, his body still fighting. He kept his punches light, for the most part, his aim just off centre of the weak parts of the body. To prolong the fight.  
To keep this feeling of being alive.

Because without it, Zoro felt broken. Non-existent.  
He wanted this fight. He needed this fight.

This pain in his hand and chest and legs. The heaviness of his breath as he drew back his fist to slam it into someone's gut. The shattering sensation of his wrist as his punch collided with the alley wall; his target having ducked at the last second. The roar of emotion, the sweat on his skin, the sense of eyes on him.  
The bloodlust growing. The adrenaline pumping through his body.  
The moans of pain, the laughter slipping between his teeth. He needed the feeling of being alive with every attack dealt to some part of his body that was only half-heartedly protected.

Zoro needed to feel _something._  
Anything to distract him from the words in his head as he listened to the echoing sobs in his mind. Whose they were was unclear to him. He could just feel the sadness, the emotion making his chest tight, his lungs cold with every breath. The guilt in his mind as he listened to the accusing words.

"She's dead."

She's gone.

Kuina.  
Zoro's baby sister.

How? He did not know.  
There were words of '_accident'_ and '_fight_.'  
'_Pushed'_ or '_fallen_.'  
'_Tripped_.'

Dead.

Her body broken… Skin numb to touch… Her lips pale…  
Eyes forever closed.

Zoro didn't want to hear it. He began to run. Faraway from where he was and what he knew. Away from the pain, the guilt, the disgrace, the regret.  
Where he had been, he didn't remember, where he was going, he didn't know. His feet took him where they wiled to go, down familiar streets and strange places. Past memories and moments of recollection.

The sky had darkened, the clouds rolling in and Zoro had found himself here, a fight in an alley. It was dark. He had recognised one of the faces; Arlong, a juvenile punk he'd seen sauntering around his university. The lackey's were familiar but he didn't know the names. He didn't care enough to remember anyway. All he knew was that he was fighting familiar faces with intent to kill. He wanted to hurt them.  
Zoro didn't care that they had insulted Nami. The bitch deserved it from all the shit she pulled, all that stealing and using people. He was pissed when they insulted Luffy's hyper personality for stupidity. He was angry when they insulted Usopp about being an idiot and a coward.  
The younger boy may be a liar but he hadn't done anything to be beaten up so badly he had to be put in intensive care for several months, all thanks to Arlong and his gang.

But none of that provoked Zoro. Not really.

But Arlong overstepped the line when he open his mouth to insult Kuina.  
Zoro's baby sister.

Zoro wasn't just going to hurt them. He was going to murder them.

Zoro's body moved in a blur. He felt a blow to his lower abdomen but moved with it, trying to keep a grip on reality as a burning sensation surged through his body. His head was too full of empty thoughts and the feelings of regret and shame. He felt anger towards himself, he, the one who hadn't been there for his sister when she needed him. He was Kuina's real murderer.

It was him. Zoro; who wasn't there to protect her. Not there to stand by here when she needed him. He hadn't even been with her in her last moments to say goodbye.  
But that didn't matter because she was dead and Zoro wasn't. She was gone and he was still here, breathing, fighting. _Living._

Him, who should've been in her place. He, who would've survived the accident, not her who will never open her eyes again, never laugh about Zoro's excuse about the streets moving by themselves and never live a life beyond training and school and the secret crush on that boy in the same class as her. Kuina had only just told Zoro of her first love. Not admiration, like what she felt for her brother and father.

Love.  
The real deal with the universe stopping and flashing lights and the funny thumping in your chest when they smile at you or even glance your way. When time slows when your eyes meet for a split second and you feel bare, exposed, as if your very soul is on display…  
The future of a family, children and a husband snatched away by Death, cruelly laughing as he held her life in his bony hands and crushed it to dust.  
To nothing.

To _what ifs_ and _buts_ and _speculations._

To _supposing_ and _imagination _and feelings of regret and guilt.

Zoro slammed three pointed fingers into someone's neck, feeling the weight float away as they crumpled to the floor. He stood still, waiting for the next attack.  
But it never came.

Instead, his only comfort was the gentle feeling of rain pouring from the heavens, washing across his skin and disguising his tears as nothing more than drops of water from the sky. Zoro smiled to himself, closing his eyes as he tilted his head back. He let the rain caress his skin, hoping to let all his emotions drain away.

To forget everything. To wake up in bed. To find it was only a nightmare. To wander into Kuina's bedroom, to find her still asleep, dreaming peacefully…

There was a hum somewhere to Zoro's right; the sound of someone talking. The voice didn't sound familiar.  
Zoro opened his eyes, peering through the raindrops in front of him. There was a faint smell of tobacco smoke in the air, and a flash of bright gold that didn't belong in a grungy back alley. Someone was stood in front of him, one hand gripping him just above his right wrist, as if to keep him upright, as if Zoro would keel over any second. An anchor to reality.  
Zoro stared at the long slender fingers, delicately marked with nicks and scars and burns, as if each one had been deliberately placed upon each digit. The hand belonged to a blonde haired man, stood casually, his other hand preoccupied with a cigarette, which he was smoking in a casual manner as if watching thug fights was a daily occurrence and something he was bored with. He had a curtain of hair pulled down over his left eye, leaving his other the only one Zoro was able to see, along with a singular spiral eyebrow. They were bright blue, too bright and too blue to actually be his real eyes… Surely…

It didn't occur to Zoro that it was odd to question whether or not the man's eyes were real. He didn't think it weird either to be staring at so long, his eyes skimming across the man's lithe figure, limber body. Zoro could see his shape through the posh suit he was wearing; his small muscles flexing slightly as the Blonde readjusted his grip just above Zoro's wrist. The man looked down to it, then back to the man.

"What do you want Curly-brow?" Zoro didn't mean to be so blunt, but with adrenaline gone he just felt so exhausted. He also figured that this newcomer had taken down his pitiful opponents before the real fight had even started.  
"Bastard," the man hissed in reply, his grip tightening on Zoro's arm. There was a discomfort there but Zoro didn't really register it. Instead, his head started to focus on the other parts of his body that was hurting. His chest, his abdomen, his left shoulder, his right ankle, both his knees, his forehead. Great, he was getting a headache.  
The rain was still coming down, making the once pleasant feeling turn cold, and Zoro wasn't overly keen on wet clothes…

Zoro was vaguely aware of the blonde talking. "…pulled a knife on you dumbass. And it was boring to watch some Neanderthal being bashed about." There was a subtle smirk at his own joke but other than that the bastard sounded serious. Zoro growled at the insult, but he felt a sort of smugness when he heard Arlong had pulled a knife, noticing the small implement half imbedded in the alley wall opposite, not at all wondering hoe it got there.  
Puny weapon. Maybe Zoro should've brought his swords.  
Then there would've been a murder.

Either that or he could ram his blades through this particularly irritating blonde who still had hold of his arm. "Let go asshole," Zoro growled, yanking on his wrist, but the blonde held firm. In fact his finger's just curled tighter. Zoro could feel the power in his hands.

Why? He was a mere… well he was small. Zoro didn't really care what he was. But the Blonde was staring at Zoro's chest like a monster was about to crawl out of it or something.  
"Come on," he said slowly, trying to pull Zoro closer by his arm. "I'll give you a ride to the hospital."

"What?"

Zoro wrenched his hand from the blonde, taking a few steps back. "I'm not going to some damn hospital for some stupid scrapes and bruises," he growled angrily, taking another step back, feeling a little unsure. He'd never go to a hospital. They were useless wastes of space where they pumped money in and dead bodies out. _They_ couldn't save Kuina.

"Idiot, you've broken your wrist," blondie said, stabbing his cigarette towards the fist he had been holding.  
Zoro looked at it, having forgotten. His body had numbed the pain, but sure enough there was a slight bulge where there shouldn't be and already it was beginning to bruise. Well, he had punched a wall…

"It's nothing." Zoro pulled up his wrist to inspect it. Oh well, a splint and a tight bandage would support it for a week. Maybe less.

The man started to retreat again, mentally thinking of the rundown areas of town where he might be able to start another fight and get more feeling back into his body. His hoodie was totally soaked and there was blood splatters from the finished fight... Cursing to himself, he pulled the hoodie off, revealing his bright green hair which he usually kept covered up to avoid the usual singling out.

"Whoa dude you definitely need to see a doctor!" Blondie was back at his side, grabbing at Zoro's loose t-shirt – not talking about the man's hair as he had initially thought…  
Zoro was too shocked to fight off the lean man as he pulled up the edge, revealing Zoro's bare chest. There, trailing along his skin like a tattoo, was a large gash running from his belly button down to the top of his left thigh bone. Blood was smeared across his skin with large tracks running down to stain Zoro's trousers.

The green haired idiot grunted at the superficial wound. "It's nothing," he repeated, pulling the t-shirt back down to cover it. Arlong was so going to pay for this.  
Blondie gaped at him with a shocked expression. But that quickly changed to anger. "Damn it moss-head. Just listen or you'll- hey. HEY!"

Zoro watched the world tilt and felt himself come into contact with something hard and painful.

Everything went black.

* * *

**Sanji**

Sanji lent against the back alley wall, taking a long and appreciated drag from his cigarette. He was meant to be taking the trash out – which he had already done – and had rewarded himself with a quick break for a smoke.  
It had been a long day of repetitive orders and complimenting the appearances of pretty woman and almost constant fighting with Patty and Carne who couldn't even tell the difference between Cardamom and Ginger. Zeff had kicked off about something or other and Sanji was the one to answer back. Most of the morning consisted of slamming doors and shouting at the top of his voice to waiters, cooks and inanimate objects, inadvertently giving himself a headache.

Sanji tilted his head back and let it rest against the cool brick to try and soothe the ache, ignoring the slightly damp sensation, caused by the rain. It wasn't too heavy so Sanji didn't worry. He watched as the last of the chefs pulled out of the staff carpark and made their journey home. He was the last one, keys ready to lock up, but he knew that he would have to go back in and check everyone had cleared up properly, check stock, list inventory before finally heading home an hour later.

Sanji sighed to himself, wishing he could leave earlier. He needed to do more studying but working nights at the Baratie was making it harder to do that. It didn't help that he had _other priorities… _

Suddenly, there was a noise down the far end of the alley. Sanji pushed himself off the wall and stared down into the darkness. He couldn't see anything, but he could _hear _something.  
Slowly, Sanji made his way down the alley.

At the far end, the Cook could see five guys fighting: four on one, in what looked like a brutal fist fight. For the four ganging up on the other obviously.

The singular guy in question was holding his own ground yet his defence was sloppy and his attacks were weaker than what his body mass indicated. Sanji could easily see he wasn't fighting seriously. Or maybe he had been hurt badly and was trying not to aggravate any wounds. But from his movements the man looked well trained.  
Sanji found himself betting on the sole fighter. He watched in silence as he took out the attackers with ease.

From the dim light of a security light, Sanji could see the man was smiling slightly – a sadistic grin that wallowed in the bloodlust. An opponent drew a knife but the attack was dodged, the blade gently brushing past…

Without thinking, Sanji launched himself into the fight. He managed to get in between three of the attackers as all four decided to attack at once. The first went down with a kick to the shoulder, the second with a kick to the solar plexus and the third a lovely attack to the man's unguarded shin. There was the satisfying crunch of bones breaking and howling in pain as the bullies went down. The first two grabbed the third by his arms and dragged him away in an attempt to save the shred of pride they had left.  
Or just to prevent anymore, more serious, injuries.

Sanji chuckled to himself, slightly regretting kicking so hard. He could've done with a good fight to work out the stress of the day.

"That was fun," he laughed, turning to the other man.

He had his head back, his eyes closed, just letting the rain wash over his face.

Sanji hesitated. The man looked defeated.  
It was like seeing a majestic lion, King of the wilderness, trapped in a cage at a zoo, the scars of circus training obvious across his body…  
But at the same time, he almost seemed at peace. Accepting…

"Hey, you okay?" Sanji lit himself another cigarette, waiting for a reply. None came.  
"Hey. Did they bash about you're remaining brain cell? I asked if you were alright." Okay, so Sanji wasn't being all that polite, but it had been a long day and he was tired. Sanji didn't have to help the man. But something told the cook that the hooded figure didn't even realise that he was even there. "Hey. I'm talking to you."

Slowly, the man lowered his head and fixed Sanji with a blank expression, his blissful smile long gone, his eyes unfocused slightly. The man tilted slightly, causing Sanji to reach out and grab the man's wrist to keep him from toppling back and smashing his skull on the alley floor. Not that Sanji cared or anything. But he'd just gone through the effort of helping the man beat off some thugs, otherwise it would just be wasted energy.

"Well?"

The man's face was partially covered by his hood making it hard to see all of his face, but that didn't really matter. Sanji just wanted to make sure that he could walk away by himself before he returned to the Baratie. It would be bad for business if the newspapers' reported that a dead body had been found behind his restaurant. And Sanji would probably have a guilty conscience.  
Either that or it would attract customers, but most likely the wrong type.

The ones that Sanji would fight because they were uncouth, loud, irritating, rude- "What do you want Curly-brow?"  
Just like this… "Bastard," Sanji voiced, his word no louder than an angry hiss. He had just helped this man and he had the nerve to insult his saviour. Without even offering so much as a 'thank-you.'

"They pulled a knife on you. Dumbass." Sanji clicked his tongue, letting the cigarette roll between his teeth as he talked. "And it was boring to watch some Neanderthal being bashed about," he said, smirking at his own insult. The man snorted in half attempted annoyance, staring down at his own appearance as if he was attempting to ignore Sanji. Or focus on something else… (Which was still ignoring the cook).  
Sanji narrowed his eyes. How rude could this guy get?

Sanji was getting pissed off – angry that his suit was getting wet and this man's attitude was not helping. Anymore and he'd have to kick some manners into the asshole himself before billing the man the drycleaners fee.

"Let go asshole," the man growled, as if just realising that Sanji was holding it. He pulled on it, trying to loosen Sanji's grasp. The blonde had half a mind to release him but he wasn't one hundred percent sure if the man could stand on his own. _Not that he should care or anything_, he told himself.

However Sanji kept hold, running the mental list through his head again. It would take him another ten minutes to clear up, maybe five if he sped through everything and came in early tomorrow to finish up… "Come on, I'll give you a ride to the hospital."

"What!"

The man all but screeched the last word, jumping back as if Sanji had stabbed his with a cattle prod. He wrenched his hand from Sanji's grasp and Sanji hoped to god that he had imagined the gob of spit.  
Yuck.

"I'm not going to some damn hospital for some stupid scrapes and bruises," he continued to growl angrily, like some cat with bristled fur. The man had taken several steps back, so maybe he wasn't as hurt as Sanji had originally thought. So at least he wouldn't have had to drive him to hospital, which was a bonus. But…

"Idiot, you've broken your wrist," the cook said, stabbing his cigarette towards the man's right hand, which he had been holding moments before. That much was true. He had felt the disfigured joint when he had grabbed hold of it. Sanji was impressed the man had been able to ignore the pain. Or he had trapped a nerve between the bones causing more problems. Either that or the bastard's head had been knocked one time too many and he had brain damage…  
"It's nothing," the man began to argue, pulling up the injury to inspect it. He shrugged to himself as if broken bones was a common occurrence. Sanji took another drag from his cigarette, just trying to figure out how stupid this man was until he stepped back, cussing under his breath.

In one fluid motion – completely ignoring the break in his left wrist – he reached down and pulled off his black baggy hoodie, which had quickly become soaked from the rain. Sanji stared as the man revealed bright green hair, as if the man had a permanent patch of lawn attached to his scalp.  
His top underneath somewhat stuck to his body from where it was damp from rain and sweat, clinging nicely to his chest, revealing toned abs and several tense muscles leading to slowly deepening creases between muscle that disappeared below the man's pant line.

But before Sanji could think of any insult to recover the blush on his cheeks, he noticed the sickly dark smudge of blood on the man's top. The white fabric shifted from the man's movements, giving Sanji a quick glimpse of the wound underneath. "Whoa dude you definitely need to see a doctor!"  
Sanji jumped forward, lifting the top once more, he fingers ghosting over the three inch slash mark from the knife.  
He was sure it had missed… that the man had dodged it.

How could he not realise he had been wounded this badly?

It didn't look too deep, but the amount of blood was already enough to raise concerns. The cook was too busy thinking how much gauze the Baratie first aid box had to notice the green haired man's face light up pink from the sudden closeness. Sanji's cigarette dropped to the floor, almost burnt out anyway as he stepped in slightly closer, trying to keep his thoughts medical and not instinctual.

"It's nothing," the man repeated in an obvious awkward grunt, attempting to pull his t-shirt back down to cover his bare patch of skin.  
Sanji glanced upwards half an inch to the man's eyes. Was this idiot serious? Did he really hate hospitals that much? "Damn it moss-head," Sanji bit angrily, watching the eyes flicker for a moment. "Just listen or you'll- hey."

The man wobbled slightly, pulling concern into Sanji's voice. "HEY!"  
The man full on fainted, his body heading towards the concrete floor. Sanji just managed to hook his arms under the man and force the weight onto himself. Now he was stood, torn between calling the ambulance and dragging the unconscious man back to the Baratie. It was empty now and the second option was definitely easier than having to explain to the police a fight which he was involved in – plus there was a knife involved and he didn't really want any extra dealings with them right now.

And that was why Sanji was sat in the back room of the Baratie, forcing the dumbass, who had come round a little, to take some pain killers. The asshole was grumbling incoherent excuses but they were just excuses just the same. "Look moss-for-brains. You either take the medicine and let me clean that wound, or I'll kick your sorry ass to the hospital." That shut him up.  
The man took the offered glass and the two small pills, chucking his head back to gulp them down. He hissed in aggravation, but let his eyes slide shut.

Sanji was worried he was unconscious again but a nudged to the man's shoulder pulled a grunt from him. "Oi idiot you can't stay here. You have to go home if you're not going to A&amp;E," Sanji said, directing a none-too-gentle kick to the man's shin. Somehow, even in his state, the grass-head managed to pull the limb away, causing Sanji to hit the chair he was sitting on instead. "Shut up," the man growled, his eyes still shut. "I'm tired and your bitching is keeping me from sleeping. So shut your trap."

Sanji narrowed his eyes, kicking out again and this time caught the man's leg. This man did not understand gratitude or, from what Sanji had experienced so far, had no manners of any level.  
"No can do Mosshead. If the old man catches me letting strays sleep in the back room he'll kick me to hell and back. So I suggest you get off your ass and follow me to my car so I can drive us home."

It was the only thing Sanji could come up with. If the man was better in the morning, Sanji could kick him out the house and return to work with a clear conscious. If not, he would just dump the man outside the closest hospital and be done with him. Either way, he wouldn't be responsible for the man's death.

The green-haired man opened one lazy eye and fixed it with Sanji's. "I don't need no charity," he said, pulling himself off the chair. "Thanks and whatever but I'll just go home."  
"And let you keel over from blood loss or blood poisoning from a dirty knife? I don't think so." Why the hell was Sanji getting so worked up? The man even offered to go home and get out of Sanji's hair faster, but the man's pride of helping those who needed it was forcing him to open his god-damn mouth and spit out things he'd rather just swallow, as the man walked off out the door.

"Wrong way moss-head. My car's that way," he said when the man made off in the direction of the alley. Sanji began to guide the man to his car with kick's to the legs and shoves to his body whilst avoiding the knife wound and broken wrist. The man started to protest, but Sanji shut him up with a fierce glare and an angry hiss. "Get your ass in my car before I do drag you to hospital."

It took Sanji three minutes to push the man in the car, clean all the blood from the backroom and then seven more minutes to drive home. It would usually take him about twenty minutes to drive, but the idiot in the passenger seat was taking a turn for the worse. His brow was glittering with sweat, his mouth hanging open slightly as he gasped for air. He was overheating and Sanji could see he was a lot paler than usual. Had he missed anything? Another stab wound? A concussion of some sort.  
Maybe it would be better to take him to the hospital…

"Oi Mosshead. Don't you dare get blood on my seats," Sanji growled although his tone was more of concern than anger. If he could bait the man into an argument at least, it could keep him focused off the wound a little and keep him conscious. He didn't really want to carry the man into his apartment. It might look weird from some of his neighbours. "Just drive shitty blonde. And shut your trap. You're giving me a headache."

Sanji lived on the top floor of a luxurious block of flats.  
By the time they arrived, the man was close to passing out again, meaning Sanji had to help him into the lift and then along the corridor to his flat. Keeping him upright with one hand and fishing for his key with the other, Sanji managed to open his flat and the two bundled inside, tripping over each other and landing in a flump just inside the door.

The flat was generously spacious for the price that the Cook had paid for it.  
The front door led to a small room with a cupboard for coats and a rack for shoes. Beyond was a corridor with doors leading to the first bedroom, downstairs bathroom and the open plan living room, dining room and kitchen. Naturally, being a Cook, Sanji's kitchen was state of the art, with his fabulous double fridge/freezer, electric cooker and every gadget master chefs would only dream of having in their kitchen. In the living room was also a pair of stairs that led to the second floor. It was designed in such a way that a large walkway lined the top, meaning that whoever was upstairs (and not in one of the rooms) could see down to the first floor.  
On the second floor was a second bedroom, the master bedroom plus on-suite, a second bathroom and Sanji's study.

After lots of grumbling from both sides, Sanji dumped the man on the sofa; who immediately rolled onto the floor, somehow missing the coffee table. It was as if the idiot was drunk.  
Sanji didn't bother to lift him back onto the couch as he slipped out of his jacket, heading to the bathroom where his first aid kit was waiting. He returned to the man, who had sat himself up against the side of the sofa, trying to keep his eyes open as he glanced around. If he was impressed he stayed silent.

Sanji worked in silence, cutting away the white t-shirt with the first-aid scissors (it was ruined anyway), washing the wound with antiseptic before closing it with some weird glue like gel that he had bought because he was fed up of using steri-strips on all the cuts from kitchen knives. Once he had done that, Sanji padded the wound with gauze and wrapped the man's lower abdomen in a semi-tight bandage.

After the main stab wound was fixed (as much as Sanji could do) he moved to the man's wrist. He couldn't quite tell if it was dislocated or broken, but he still needed to set it…

Without saying a word, Sanji took the appendage and crushed it slightly. The green-haired man cried out until there was a definite _pop _sound and the cry turned to a deadly hiss. He fixed Sanji with a murderous glare but the Cook ignored him, grabbing his wrist support and putting it into place.  
He washed the remaining scrapes in silence, applying a soothing ointment before asking if there was anywhere else the man was hurt. The answer was no.

The painkillers had done the trick and by the time Sanji had finished, the man looked almost content.

Sanji showed the moss-head towards the bedroom on the first floor. He simply stumbled to the bed, crashing down onto it without even bothering to pull back the covers or strip himself of rain-soaked clothes. Sanji huffed to himself and left the man in the room, preparing to clear up the mess grass-head had made with his blood.

By then Sanji had no energy to do anything. He had been planning to watch TV and relax but the incident had drained him. The blonde made his way to bed, making a fact to lock his door.  
After all, he had met the man beating people up. Trust only went so far.

Sanji switched his bedside light off, laughing to himself as he realised, he didn't even know the bastards name.

* * *

_Same rules apply guys. _

_Review/Favourite/Follow_

_Love you all!_


	2. House Guest

_Hi Guys  
So this is the second Chapter, edited about fifty thousand bloody times.  
_

_Enjoy_

* * *

**The Lives That Bind Us**

** Chapter Two: **House Guest

**Sanji**

The sun had barely risen when the sound of an alarm ripped through Sanji's blissful dream of bikini models and beautiful curving bodies. As the images of beautiful women faded to the morning glow of memory, Sanji forced his eyes open and welcomed another day.  
He pulled himself out of bed, reaching out to turn the alarm off before it gave him a headache along with the ache in his back, as if he had been lifting something heavy. He had been shifting the food supplies that arrived yesterday, but that wasn't anything taxing. _So why…?_ Maybe he had slept funny?

Sanji seemed to be more tired than usual. He let his body go through the motions of his routine, ignoring the dull feeling in the back of his head trying to remind him of something…  
Quick shower, dress, radio on… Cook breakfast. Eat breakfast. Make a cup of coffee. Radio off, coat on. Phone, keys, wallet, coffee and out the door. Sanji checked his watch as he locked his front door behind him, simultaneously lighting himself his first cigarette of the day.

07:25.  
Damn he must've been tired. He was slow this morning.

Sanji took the stairs, two at a time, swapping between smoke and coffee as he made his way to the ground floor of the condo flats. His car was parked in the usual spot, although for some reason he hadn't bothered to reverse it in…. Odd, but not unheard of. Sanji shrugged it off as being too tired last night, as he pulled out of the garage and onto the quiet morning road.  
The nagging feeling had been somewhat dulled by the nicotine and morning traffic announcements from the radio.

The roads were clear, meaning the Blonde made up the time he had of being slow in getting himself ready that morning. Today was going to be a nice day. He only had to go to the Baratie today, because it Sunday, so there was no running around all over the place.

On Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays, he would attend cooking classes at University in the morning and head to work just before the lunch rush. On Saturdays and Sundays he'd work the whole day, whereas Thursdays were usually reserved for any University work that he may not have completed for the end of the week. But that didn't mean that he didn't turn up to the Baratie later on, and always receive an earful from Carne, Patty and everyone else about over-working and the usual rant about how he should take the time to study a little longer.  
Sanji always retaliated with the fact he could study at the Baratie by perfecting his cooking techniques or trying out a new dish during the slow hours. The others couldn't argue with that, and it also meant they got to try the dishes Sanji came up with. They were always welcomed.

Sanji smiled to himself, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he pulled in behind the Baratie, to the private carpark. The restaurant was peaceful when it was empty; when there was no one here shouting orders or demanding ingredients, no slamming of pots and pans, no mess to clear up, no shouting at people to _stop_ banging the equipment. It was moments like these that Sanji treasured as he unlocked the Baratie doors, flicking the lights on as he made his way through the private restaurant.

Sanji hummed to himself quietly as he set up the main dining hall. He laid each table with a clean table cloth, fresh cutlery, wine glasses, napkins and flowers in the vases. He watered all of the plants around the room, wiped clean the fish tank in the middle and fed the tropical fish that swam around inside. He wiped down the bar, made sure all of the drinks were stocked up and wrote down on the inventory what he had moved, replaced or refilled.  
Sanji then headed to the kitchen, accompanied by a fresh cup of coffee as he sharpened each of his knives before rinsing them of the oil and set them to dry. Sanji then inspected everyone else's equipment.  
And sharpened all of their knives as well.

By that time, a little blue Ford KA had pulled into the reserved parking behind the Baratie, just next to Sanji's. The blonde cook could hear the prosthetic leg clunk against the concrete, as his adoptive father approached, his keys rattling in his hands as if he expected that he would need to open up shop this morning.

The door swung open and the clunking came nearer, through the back room and towards the kitchen.  
"Eggplant," was the ceremonial greeting that came in the form of a quiet grunt.  
"Geezer."

Sanji left the other knives to rinse as he moved to his own work station. He had already planned the specials that he would make for today and set to work, preparing the dough for the fresh bread, as well as the base of his soup and several sauces that had to be made from scratch; to saviour the taste.  
Sanji selected the best from the ingredients, working in silent harmony with the old man who was preparing a marinating sauce, doing so on the workstation just next to the Blonde.

The younger chef tried to watch through the slides of his hair, watching closely at how Zeff held the knife, positioned the ingredients as he cut them, the intensity of the flame, the ingredients used…  
He noticed the twitch in the man's right hand as he laid down the knife. He noticed the gentle smile on the man's lips, the faint movement as he sang a song to himself in his head.  
The gentle furrow of his eyebrows as he tweaked at his masterpiece with precise care…

The back door slammed opened and the other staff began to arrive.  
They were loud and noisy, disrupting the peace of the simple morning cooking. Zeff sighed to himself, scooping the rest of his chopped ingredients into the pan and taking it over to the cooker that Sanji was using, setting it down beside Sanji's own creations that were being brought to boil. Sanji set the right flame as Zeff put the pan on the ring, before silently moving off to his office where he would start on the paperwork, and where he would stay for the remainder of the morning.

Sanji returned to his own work, keeping an eye on the geezer's sauce as well as greeting anyone who acknowledged him, although he mainly kept himself focused on his art.

Boiling, frying, grilling, roasting, marinating, dicing, grating, blending and serving.  
Flirting and fighting, washing and serving, decorating, spicing.  
Smoking, shouting, cutting, more flirting followed by more shouting and more smoking.

It was coming up to eleven o'clock, as the last of the morning customers finished up their meals and when Sanji was finally able to have a proper break. He was itching for a cigarette, but he was in the middle of preparing a dish for one of the last customers. It was one of his favourite desserts; coconut cupcakes with vanilla bean icing.  
Sanji had already cooked the cupcakes and was just mixing the coconut shavings with green food colouring when he laughed to himself at the Marimo ball he had made himself.

The Blonde Cook hesitated.  
Marimo.  
Moss-head.

"FUCK!"

Sanji literally kicked himself for making such a stupid mistake. He had forgotten about the injured man in his house! An injured man with a broken wrist and a serious stab wound to boot.

Sanji dropped his coconut marimo back into the bowl, running his hands under the tap. He stormed into the back room heading straight to where his coat was, oblivious to the shocked reactions from the other chefs, who began to murmur to themselves what had just happened. None of them had seen anything that might've set the young chef off…

Sanji didn't even bother drying his hands properly as he reached for his phone, simply rubbing them against his trousers when the screen wouldn't work. "Oh for fucks sake," he cursed, mashing the buttons to try and unlock the mobile. The thing vibrated, the screen flashing red for a moment. Sanji growled at the small device, trying again.  
And he was in. Sanji hesitated for a second. A small box flashed on his screen, with the words:

_One New Message.  
Sender: Unknown _

Sanji felt a shudder ripple through his body as his finger automatically sliding the message across.

First things first; The Marimo.

The Blonde didn't bother searching his contacts for the one named 'Home' instead, just punching in the numbers himself. Sanji allowed himself a moment to relax as he lifted the phone to his ear. He stood waiting, listening to the drone of the mobile trying to connect to the landline. He counted thirty two rings before he hung up. _Shit. Don't tell me he's– No, no he's probably still asleep and didn't get to the phone in time._

Sanji tried again, but impatient at the twenty something ring, he hung up again, cursing at the top of his voice, taking his mobile with him back to the kitchen.  
_Stay calm, stay calm, _he told himself like a mantra. _He's sleeping. He's just a really heavy sleeper. Just be patient and let him come round a little more… _Sanji agreed with himself, deciding the best thing to do was finish off the coconut marimo cakes before trying again.

_Damn_ _Marimo_!

Sanji stood at his workstation, unaware of everyone else's eyes on him as he stared at his mobile with a deadpan expression, his hands moving of their own accord. While he worked, Sanji let his mind wander, recalling the events that happened last night.

_Why the fuck had I forgotten about the Marimo. He had a frigging stab wound. Those were pretty serious. If I hadn't helped him the man would've probably bled to death on the Baratie's doorstep.  
And again, why had I forgotten about him? I spent most part of the evening, ok [all] of my evening, patching the moss-head up. _

Sanji glared daggers at his phone. He had been preparing the Marimo Cupcakes slowly, giving more time for the man to wake up… _Ah shit.  
_Sanji washed his hands under the tap, taking an extra long time to dry them, before snatching up the mobile once more and jamming his fingers against the touch screen. His mind was reeling with questions, his fingers twitching as he held the phone to his ear again.

_Had his condition worsened?  
Had he fallen into a coma?  
_Or worse, had he died leaving Sanji to return home and find a dead body sprawled across the bed in his spare room.

Shit. Shit, fuck, bloody Marimo.

And so the long continuous drone began. Sanji swore with every ring, feeling his anger and impatience rising. The Blonde hung up on the twenty eighth ring, slamming the mobile onto the counter with as much force as he could allow, without smashing the screen. "Shitty bastard," he swore at a considerable level, his glare close to burning a hole through the small communication device.

_You better not be dead. If you're dead I'm going to kill you.  
Oh you're so dead you Marimo Bastard! _

Most of the other staff were eyeing Sanji warily. Some of them had stopped what they were doing and were blatantly staring, but that didn't matter because the blonde cook was temporarily distracted by his mobile.

The blonde waited exactly seven minutes before trying again. Busying his hands in the meantime by arranging his finished cakes in a little glass dome. He sent them through to the restaurant before snatching up the silent mobile, not bothering to wash his hands this time. He insulted the Marimo with a different insult with every number pressed, trying to focus on the repeating drone that was emanating in his head.  
And again, hung up on the twelve drone, wishing that he wasn't going to find the marimo bastard dead. Maybe the asshole had woken up and decided to go home. Or was taking a shower. Or was still asleep. Or…

Sanji had barely waited one minute this time, before he was ringing the number again. If it didn't connect this time then he was going home to check on the asshole. And hopefully not have to take the rest of the day off explaining to the police why there is a dead man, whom he doesn't know, in his spare room.

If not, maybe _they _would help…  
Not that the Cook wanted anything more to do with them, but if the police investigated Moss-heads death, then what else might they uncover…

Sanji clenched the phone tighter, seventh drone. He was just about to hang up, when there was a click.  
_"About fucking time_," Sanji was going to say, but his lips had barely formed the first letter when an angry voice roared down the phone.

"FUCK OFF CALLING! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Instantly Sanji's temper flared up to meet the Moss-heads who was now definitely awake. And certainly not dead like Sanji had been fearing.  
"DON"T SWEAR MARIMO. THAT'S NOT EVEN YOUR DAMN PHONE!"

"Shitty blonde," the green haired man spat, the volume decreasing somewhat. "What are you doing calling me every five fucking minutes?"  
Sanji glared at the work surface, a lot calmer now that he had confirmed the Marimo's wellbeing.  
Sort of.

The Cook, however, being too busy with his current problems, was not aware everyone else in the kitchen had stopped to listen to his conversation. The man had gained quite a bit of attention from his shouting, so it wasn't a surprise that the other cooks were silent, trying to make heads or tails of one side of a conversation.

Sanji lowered his voice, although still easily heard in the silence. "Well if someone could dodge a fucking knife then maybe I wouldn't have to call to check up on him to make sure that he hadn't died."  
"Well I can."  
"Obviously not Mar-I-Mo," Sanji deadpanned, elongating his new nickname for the grass-head. "Well I'm not dead," he growled in response, ignoring the fact that Sanji was right in saying he couldn't dodge a knife. He could usually, when he was thinking properly, but Sanji didn't know that.

"Good to know." Sanji continued to speak in a monotone, understanding that if he didn't, he would either be shouting at this rude asshole, or he would have hung up by now. "Whatever. I'm going back to sleep so stop calling shitty Blonde. Or I'll break your phone." There was a noise and then the man cursed in a rush of air.  
"What is it?" Sanji asked, his voice slightly concerned, all anger gone. "Nothing," the man replied calmly. "I moved the wrong way. That's all. Sort of forgot I've got a bandages on."  
"What do you mean? You should stay in bed with a wound like that."

"Well I couldn't, could I," the Marimo growled, a tint of sarcasm to his voice. "Some bastard decided he would call me nonstop so I had to get up and answer the phone if I wanted any chance of shutting him up and getting some rest."  
Sanji bit his lip. Shit. Marimo was right. He being worried had also caused the moss-head more problems. _But he sort of deserved that, _the Blonde told himself.

"Have you eaten anything?" he asked, changing the subject. And again kicked himself for forgetting to feed his injured house guest. "No I haven't. I've been sleeping."  
"Are you hungry?" There was a pause as if the man was thinking, as if he wasn't sure if he was hungry or not. "Not really. I'm more tired than anything."  
"Doesn't matter," Sanji said, deciding to ignore the man's last comment. "You need healthy food if you want to heal quickly." Which meant the moss-head needed food. Food which Sanji had to cook him.

The Blonde rubbed the back of his neck, debating how much time he could spare to get back to his and cook up a decent meal. Something nutritious… Before Sanji forced him to take more painkillers and strap him to the bed to stop him moving and reopening the wound – which is what Sanji assumed had happened.

"Well you could come down to the Baratie then. You need to eat breakfast-"  
"You mean lunch Shitty Blonde. Its noon already."

Sanji bit back his insult, continuing his sentence as if Mosshead hadn't corrected him. "… and I'm working in the restaurant so…" No that wouldn't work. Marimo probably didn't know the way here, nor did he have a key to the house to lock up behind him. Besides he was suffering from a knife wound and walking around was sure to aggravate it. Plus the man was probably too tired, seeing as he had been sleeping all morning.

Sanji rubbed his forehead. "No ignore that..." he said, taking a deep breath, physically wincing as he prepared to say his next sentence. "Just grab something from the fridge for the moment. I'm pretty sure there's some leftovers in there you can microwave. If you wait till two, I'll come home and cook you some proper food." The man grumbled something, but it sounded like a forced agreement.

Sanji breathed out a sigh of relief, unaware at everyone else's shock. Sanji had just told someone to "eat leftovers from the fridge."  
Sanji who wouldn't let anyone merely eat the remainder of food without sprucing it up a little bit to turn into a new dish, or changing the taste slightly by adding new spices or blending it down into a curry or a soup or… or…

"How's your wound Marimo?" There was a snort form the phone. "It's not a wound dumbass." Sanji glared at his work station again, his voice monotone once more. "My dearest Marimo. How can I take away your suffering of being a Neanderthal with no brain? Oh it hurts me so." There was another growl from the phone. "It's just a fucking scratch, idiot. It's not painful. It just itches. All wounds itch when they're healing."

Sanji made a face at the marimo's excuse. "Is the wound-"  
"No I have not re-opened it."

Sanji raised an eyebrow, forgetting that moss-head couldn't see him.

"And no, I'm not lying."

The Cook had to laugh. He couldn't help it.  
It seemed that the two could read each other, even though they only knew each other for several hours. It wasn't even a full day yet. It was… _nice. _Sanji laughed again.

"Alright Marimo. Get back into bed before you _do _open your wound. I'll be home around two." The marimo grumbled something along the lines of fuck off as Sanji hung up, who was still laughing softly to himself.  
Only now did he become aware of the deadly silence of the kitchen.

And the ominous feeling of someone directly behind him, glaring down over him.

Sanji sighed to himself, pocketing his mobile and turned around to face the old geezer. Without a word, the old man swept his peg leg to the side, whacking Sanji's shin and causing the blonde chef to curse loudly, giving the geezer the evils.

"Get out of my kitchen and go take care of your friend." It wasn't an order, so much as a threat, even though it sounded like one. Sanji opened his mouth to argue but decided against it. There was something about the old man, the off way he was standing and that unreadable expression beneath his moustache. Sanji hesitated. _Should I…_

"Just don't burn the food." The blonde cook donned his coat, slipping out the back door as he slotted a cancer stick between his lips. The chefs in the kitchen stared wide mouthed at the back door. _What the…?_

"Get back to work you lazy dogs. This food isn't going to cook itself."

* * *

And there it fucking goes again.

That fucking phone that won't fucking stop! And it's still fucking ringing now! It had been ringing on and off for the past half hour and if it didn't stop soon Zoro was going to yank that spindly bloody cord from the wall, rip it to shreds before– Oh no. It's stopped. Thank god. That meant he could shut his eyes, switch his head off from reality, and drift back… off… to…

OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!

Zoro growled angrily, forcing his body to roll over whilst ignoring the pain in his chest and the weird twinge that shot up through his left wrist. His head was pounding like he had drained a liquor store dry, his eyes fuzzy as he tried to focus on something other than the world that was swaying horribly.  
Zoro balanced himself on one elbow, pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes scrunched tightly shut as he waited for the wave of nausea to pass. Slowly, things began to settle back in his head and he achieved some sort of level of understanding.

_Damn fight.  
Damn knife. _

_Fucking life! _

Zoro then decided that he was awake enough to search for the source of the irritating noise that had woken him from his slumber. He spotted a little red phone on the bedside table; one that came in a set with the little charging box that made more irritating noises when it was running out of batteries.

Zoro yanked the phone off of its little charging station, lifting the phone to his ear and roared into the transmitter: "FUCK OFF CALLING! I"M TRYING TO SLEEP!"  
He ignored the fact that he had used his left hand and the thing was burning from the small action. _Oh yeah. He'd hurt it yesterday._ Which explained the awkward splint wrapped round the joint, partially restraining Zoro's hand. _Why…?  
_Zoro rarely gave himself any medicinal care, so why would he have bothered with a splint?

Zoro was about to wrench the thing off when a voice from the other end of the phone caught his attention. "DON"T SWEAR MARIMO. THAT"S NOT EVEN YOUR DAMN PHONE!"

The voice was familiar.

Zoro hesitated, going through a mental list, but none seemed correct. Then he remembered. It was the Blonde's voice. The shitty, intrusive little git that had pestered him to go to a hospital… and taken Zoro home. Patched him up, forced him to take those painkillers and left him to sleep…  
_Painkillers_. Well that explains the damn migraine pounding his forehead.

"Shitty blonde," Zoro spat, lowering his volume just a fraction, rubbing his brow. But, why was he on the phone? Zoro looked up. He was still somewhere he didn't recognise – presumably the Blonde's place, so… Surely he was still in the house somewhere.  
No one leaves a complete stranger, _on their own,_ in their own house, _on their own_, and fucks off to who knows where... Except, apparently, this idiot.

"What are you doing calling every fucking minute?" the man growled, pulling some of the venom from his voice. It hurt his head to do so and he didn't want to give the migraine anymore reason to stay. Besides, he was still irritated about having to get up earlier than he fucking wanted but the fuzziness of his head was making it hard to concentrate.

"Well if someone could dodge a fucking knife then maybe I wouldn't have to call to check up on him to make sure that he hadn't died." It took another moment for Zoro to realise Sanji was talking about him, answering in a dead-pan tone of "well I can."  
Sadly, the Blonde thought that was not the end of the conversation and returned an insult amongst an oddly sung argument.

"Obviously not Mar-I-Mo."

Zoro tried his hardest not to slam the phone down. A pang shot through his body. Like an electric current that hit every single pain receptor in his body.  
Twice.

That fucking word…  
_Kuina's favourite nickname… _

_I_f Blondie said it again, he was going to reach through the phone and throttle the man himself. Before breaking down again. Breaking down and never wanting to wake up again.

"Well I'm not dead," he said, his voice strangely restricted. _Why didn't he just tell the blonde to fuck off and go back to bed? Better yet, why was he continuing the conversation? _

"Good to know."

The conversation was like a damn tennis match and those things were boring at the best of times.  
Zoro rubbed his head, trying to stifle a yawn. He was still tired and just wanted to sleep. He could sleep for another three or four hours then wonder where the hell he was, head home, or the dojo, or the gym and train.  
Maybe home, so he could get himself some clothes and get rid of these stupid bandages.

Zoro traced them with his finger, guessing whereabouts the tender areas were underneath the wrapping. _I'm not a fucking Christmas present, _he growled under his breath, pressing harder in certain edges. The wound wasn't anything major. The bleeding had stopped at least. There was the tiniest smudge of the darker substance on the white bandage but that was probably from the man shifting in his sleep. His wrist was probably the more worrying at the moment, but not by much.  
He was gripping the phone easy enough, meaning holding his swords would be no problem after a day or two.  
Just push through the pain. Push through it.

The support would have to go though. Maybe after Zoro's nap. At least his wrist would set back correctly that way.

Zoro yawned again and growled into the phone. "Whatever. I'm going back to sleep so stop calling shitty Blonde. Or I'll break your phone."  
There wasn't an answer, or an argument, so Zoro made to hang up the phone, but as he did, he twisted the wrong way and a twinge ran up his left side, just underneath the suspected stab wound.

"What is it?" Blondie sounded a little worried. Zoro pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering if he could be bothered enough to insult him. Not really. There was something else bugging him thought.  
For some reason, this man was reminding him of _Kuina _too much. The way she spoke, the way she used to tease, insult and care for her older brother…

"Nothing," Zoro forced himself to say instead, all trace of anger gone, able to keep his breathing in check before he began panting or something stupid. "I moved the wrong way. That's all. Sort of forgot I've got a bandages on."  
"What do you mean? You should stay in bed with a wound like that." _Seriously_? Zoro held back a laugh, his voice edging on annoyance as he spoke. "Well I couldn't, could I?" adding in a little bit of sarcasm. "Some bastard decided he would call me non-stop so I had to get up and answer the phone if I wanted any chance of shutting him up and getting some rest."

Silence.

_That's right blonde bastard.  
Feel bad._

"Have you eaten anything?"  
Oh so the bastard wasn't actually going to apologise.

Zoro barely stifled another yawn, deciding just to go along with it and not pick up on the Blonde's blunder. Maybe this way, he could finish the conversation and get back to bed sooner. His head was still fuzzy from the painkillers and this growing migraine was not helping. Nor was the Blonde's irritating voice.

"No I haven't. I've been sleeping." _Or trying to, _Zoro thought, thinking about the reason why he currently – was not – sleeping. "Are you hungry?"  
"Not really. I'm more tired than anything."  
"Doesn't matter," the Blonde said, acting as if Zoro should know better than to sleep. Like he had the energy to be doing anything else.

"Well you could come down to the Baratie then. You need to eat breakfast-"  
"You mean lunch Shitty Blonde. Its noon already." Zoro knew that much. If the light of the room was anything to go by, he knew it couldn't be anything earlier than eleven…

"… and I'm working in the restaurant," Blondie continued, ignoring Zoro's correction. "So…" But slowly the man's voice faded out, as if someone slowly turned the volume down. Zoro waited, but before he could offer an insult about limited brain cells, he was talking again. Shit, did he ever shut up?

"No ignore that..." the Blonde was saying, talking more to himself than to the green-haired guest on the other end of the phone.  
_I wonder if he's a politician. Those bastards seem to talk on and on_, Zoro thought as he yawned. Once again. The voice continued, although this time the Blonde's voice sounded restrained, as if he was reading something he rather wouldn't.

"Just grab something from the fridge for the moment. I'm pretty sure there's some leftovers in there you can microwave. If you wait till two, I'll come home and cook you some proper food." Zoro hesitated realising that the bastard was treating him as if he was mortally wounded. It was like he was trying to babysit him. "I don't need you're fucking sympathy," he growled but it seemed the man didn't hear as he continued talking, yet again, changing the subject.  
Yet again.

"How's your wound Marimo?" Zoro glared at the wall in front of him, imagining the one-eyed Bastard. "It's not a wound dumbass," he growled. Damn mothering bimbo.  
"My dearest Marimo. How can I take away your suffering of being a Neanderthal with no brain? Oh it hurts me so." The deadpan, sarcastic voice made Zoro's anger grow and he found himself close to shouting down the phone.  
"It's just a fucking scratch, idiot. It's not painful. It just itches. All wounds itch when they're healing."  
"Is the wound-"  
"No I have not re-opened it." It was like he could hear the questioning look through the phone. "And no, I'm not lying."

Damn, bloody, nosey… _Kuina.  
_Shitty Blonde.

Suddenly, the man on the other end of the phone began to laugh. He sounded happy and relieved. Maybe he had actually been worrying and wasn't only calling just to piss Zoro off. But that didn't seem likely. Zoro hadn't known him for long. Heck he didn't even know the guys' name, and apparently it was the same on the Blonde's account, seeing as he insisted on calling Zoro 'Marimo.'

"Alright Marimo. Get back into bed before you _do _open your wound. I'll be home around two." Zoro breathed a sigh of relief, ignoring the lightning strike to his chest.

"_Finally! _Now fuck off," and the line beeped to indicate the blonde had hung up. Zoro smiled to himself, putting the phone back on the holder and rolling back over onto the bed that he had claimed.  
_Sleep_, he thought, pulling back the covers and slipping down back in between the sheets. At least now, he could finally sleep.

Actually, Zoro only managed to clock in half an hour before there was a knock on the bedroom door and the Blonde-haired bastard poked his ugly mug through the gap, (not quite) smiling at the man in bed.

"I'm home. Come on, get up, have a shower. By the time you're done, I'll have finished lunch. Then I can change your bandages." Zoro growled, but his stomach growled louder. He could already smell food, and it seemed the blonde would nag him until he ate something. But not without a shower first. Damn blonde and his hygiene etiquette and all that shit.

Zoro wandered out the room, scratching the back of his head. He wandered through the first door that he saw, finding himself in the main part of the house where the Blonde was. He was in the kitchen, dancing about with food in one hand and a knife in the other. He chucked diced food into a pan on the stove, adding stuff from small bottles and other weird places from around the room, humming whilst he did as if he was taking part in some sort of ritual of sacrificing vegetables into a saucepan. _Weird_.

Zoro watched him for a moment, wondering why the hell he looked so happy. Yet he had the worst personality. Not quite. The Blonde seemed… approachable. And if Zoro had fallen asleep last night without much of a fight, it meant that he didn't have to keep his guard up against the man. Actually, he didn't have his guard up now….

The cook looked up from his prancing, immediately raising a curled eyebrow at the Marimo stood in the doorway. _Hah. _Zoro hadn't remembered about that freak of nature. Was it natural, or did the man style it. If so, again, _weird. _Unless it was another part of the sacrificial ritual. "Good. You are alive."  
Blondie turned his back on Zoro once again, returning to his food dance, although this time not quite as relaxed as he had been before. "The bathroom is down the hall," he said, indicating the direction Zoro had just come, with his wooden spoon. He kept his head turned from the Moss-head, his face remaining hidden. "There's towels and stuff in the cupboards. I'll find you spare clothes in a second so go on ahead."  
Zoro nodded not quite sure why the Blonde was suddenly so frigid. He passed back through the door, choosing one of the other doors at random. After several more attempts, with the doors mixing themselves around like some stupid Alice in Wonderland gag, Zoro stumbled into the bathroom.

It was fairly large with a shower, sink, toilet and cupboards for toiletries. He stripped off his trousers and pants and discarded the bandages and wrist brace. Underneath was some sort of scabby clear thing, all over the wound acting like some sort of scaly protective layer, instead of the stitches. _Oh well. Hopefully the creepy thing was waterproof. _

The shower was like some weird alien space-craft. It took Zoro a while to figure out how to get the hot water on. At first the water that pumped out was freezing, but then it was scalding. Never the perfect temperature.  
Zoro was fed up with playing around with the stupid thing, so before he decided to punch it and hurt his hand some more, he got in at a manageable temperature, gritting his teeth as he plunged his head under the shower flow. As promised, there was a fresh set of clothes waiting for when the man was finished. They were neatly folded next to the sink, beside some towels which the Blonde had presumably left out. The man's own trousers and underwear were nowhere to be seen. Zoro dried himself making note of the weird thing still plastered across his chest and the dark bruising around his left wrist. They weren't the best souvenirs from a fight, but at least they would heal fast.

When he was done examining his own body, he lifted up the pale green t-shirt he had been left. The blonde had also laid out a pair of large jeans and a large brown zipper jacket, that all fit him nicely. Zoro stepped back into the cooler temperature of the corridor, and out to the kitchen.

The other man was just serving up bowls of food on the table. He looked over to the man as he entered, his eyes narrowing slightly at the sight of him in the new clothes. "Food's ready." Blondie indicated to one of the chairs at the table before slipping back to the kitchen to grab glasses and drinks out the fridge.  
Zoro ignored him, his stomach guiding the way to the chair as it grumbled in appreciation for the mini feast that had been prepared.

_Not politician.  
Chef. _

The blonde chuckled when he heard it, but said nothing.  
The pair returned to the relaxed atmosphere, just as it was before Zoro had interrupted earlier. The two ate in moderate silence. Zoro could feel the blonde snatching glances when he thought he wasn't looking, his eyes scowling at Zoro's wrist when the man kept using his hand to spoon rice into his mouth. The bastard was a good cook, but Zoro didn't complement him. He had a feeling that if he did, he wouldn't hear the end of it.  
And it wasn't Zoro's personal sport to stroke the man's ego.

The silence was comfortable but also awkward. Both men were silently searching for some sort of common ground but their relationship was like fire and ice. When Zoro opened his mouth to speak the other would cast a glare, daring him to break the silence. And when Sanji would try make to comment on Zoro's wounds, especially to the fact he was using his broken wrist, Zoro would snort in distaste.

"I thought you were at work, Bratty something or other," Zoro commented after he had cleared his plate. "Don't you have to go back?" The blonde narrowed his eyes at the man's less-than-subtle hint. "It's the restaurant 'Baratie,' knuckle-head. And are you actively trying to kick me out of my own house?" Zoro narrowed his eyes in return. "I was trying to make conversation."  
"I wouldn't think that you knew what conversation was, Marimo. Something of the level requires more brain cells."

The two glared at each other. It seemed arguing and insults would be an easier course of… communicating. They weren't exactly strangers, but they weren't exactly friends or even acquaintances for that matter. But there was something there. Something between them, decided in their first meeting.

Unspoken trust.

Blondie had shown it, helping the man, not asking questions, putting Zoro up in his own house whilst he was hurt.  
And Zoro had shown it, in letting the man help treat his wounds and offer him a bed. He didn't feel any hate towards this man. Rival irritation maybe.

"Oi Blondie-"  
"It's Sanji."

"Sanji…" Zoro let the word roll around his tongue for a moment. It was an odd name, but it seemed to suit the man. "Why'd you help me?"  
Sanji scoffed at this. "I don't know. Why did I help a marimo with no brains or manners?"  
"It's not Marimo," Zoro snapped, trying not to focus on the thought of _Kuina_. "It's Zoro."

Sanji properly smiled. It was the first time Zoro had seen it. "Oh, so you do have a name. And here I was starting to get used to Marimo." Zoro snorted, placing his glass a little too heavy on the table. "Watch it Moss-head"  
"It's still Zoro."  
"Whatever."

The two sat in silence for another awkward moment before Sanji got up and began to clear the table. Zoro watched, deciding to bring his own plate and bowl when it looked like the cook's hands were full. The two stood side by side at the sink; one washing, the other drying as if the two had been doing this for forever.

It felt natural.

"I know you told me you didn't want to go to the hospital," Sanji began, passing Zoro a plate to dry. "And I'm not going to a hospital," the man growled, taking the crockery to dry it with a dish cloth. "I know," Sanji snapped, his eyes fixed on washing whatever else that was hiding under the frothiness the bubbles had created. "I was just wondering if there was anyone you could call. I wouldn't be too happy letting you go if all you're going to do is go back to a shitty apartment and die. Or something like that," he muttered.

Zoro pulled a face to himself. Damn cook was still trying to babysit him.  
Zoro stopped for a second, thinking about who… Not Sensei. He was busy with _her. _Not Smoker. He'd get a bollocking for the fighting.

"Nah, wouldn't want to worry them," Zoro said softly, taking another plate. "Father's in the hospital, Johnny and Yosaku are annoying whenever I'm injured so I'm not going to call them and the others..." Zoro frowned. "Well there's no point in telling them because they're busy in University. I'll just go home. I don't need a babysitter."

The moss-head not-so-deliberately splashed a bit of the soapy water at Sanji, using the plate in his hands to block a small wave that was sent in retaliation. "Bastard, what was that for?"  
"You were trying to babysit me. I don't need it," Zoro said stubbornly as the cook turned on him, fixing him with an irritated glare. "Listen bastard. Whether you like it or not but I would be affected if you were to drop down dead without telling anyone else. I would be the last one you spoke to meaning I would be the prime suspect for murder."

"As if you wouldn't enjoy the attention."  
"Grass-for-brains."

Sanji scooped up a handful of bubbles and mushed them against Zoro's face. Zoro spat out a mouthful that he had managed to eat whilst the cook laughed – but stopped when Zoro managed to wipe a handful into the blonde's locks.

"Oi bastard stop it," he complained, taking back a few steps so he was out of range. Zoro tallied that down as a win. "Just call someone," Sanji persisted, grabbing another dish cloth to wipe away the soapy water.  
"Alright," Zoro sighed, mentally tallying down a tie.

2:1.

_Heh. At least I'm still winning._

* * *

_Updated! And possibly no one will notice the changes. Oh wells... _


	3. That Blonde Bastard

_Hey Guys_

_Another Updated Chapter :)_

* * *

**The Lives That Bind Us**

**Chapter Three: **That Blonde Bastard

**Zoro**

The blonde was pushy, annoying and liked to nit-pick at every fucking detail.  
He also made mouth-watering food and when he wasn't talking, he was sort of appealing to the eye. Zoro's eye in particular.

Now Zoro was someone who respected people, especially people with power and skill, and he rarely saw anyone that he could respectfully acknowledge. Somehow, Sanji had got onto that list of people. Sanji's skill in his hands for cooking was unbelievable. And the man's legs. Although supple and nicely disguised underneath the dress trousers, it was clear there was something more there.  
Zoro was a warrior who knew how to size up his opponents. And Sanji was powerful. Whilst skipping back and forth around the house, screaming at Zoro for making a mess, being in the way and generally existing, the blonde had impeccable balance. He could spin on the spot and not stumble once whilst holding a lot of stuff in his hands that was sure to unbalance anyone without Sanji's level of skill and concentration. Sanji was interesting, and Zoro would love to spar with him, had it not been for his shitty attitude. The green-haired man was close to baiting a fight, although the blonde was holding back.  
Probably from the minor injuries (and the term 'injury' was stretching it – a lot) inflicted to his abdomen and wrist.

Sanji had insisted the Zoro call someone. And insist meant that he pestered Zoro for a good hour, threatening to kick him and beat him dead before dropping him off at the hospital.

Luckily Zoro's mobile was in his trouser pocket which he had left in the bathroom – Sanji had moaned at him for leaving a mess and already folded the stuff up a put it in the spare bedroom – which had enough charge in it to last a few minutes. Zoro ignored the numerous missed calls and text messages, all from different numbers, but they carried the same message. Those could wait.

Instead, he scrolled down to a number, linked with a picture of a beaming kid planting his lips on Zoro's blushing cheek. Now, that was some party. Zoro smiled to himself as he clicked for the number to dial. The picture never managed to fail at cheering him up. Luffy sober was quite a laugh, but Luffy getting drunk was on a whole new level and did involve a lot more bodily contact.  
Sanji suggested Zoro call from the house phone, saves using up what little battery the Marimo had left. Zoro didn't quite agree, but took the phone that was offered anyway. He sat himself down on the sofa and copied the phone number into the house phone and pressed the green button quickly before he changed his mind about who else he could call.

The number rang a few times before it connected and a lot of laughter poured out of the phone before a very loud voice answered, "Moshi, Moshi? You've reached Luffy but I'm not here right now so leave a message after the 'MEAT!'"

The message was followed by more laughter, before it was cut off but the automated beep. Zoro took a deep breath, trying to steel his voice. He knew what he had to say, and he was only talking to the answering machine… but Zoro knew his voice would break if he mentioned his sister's name.  
And he didn't want to break. Not now.

Not in front of Sanji, who was hovering nearby, presumably to make sure Zoro told someone where he was. Or maybe he was worried…

"Hey Luffy, it's me Zoro." The man felt his voice waver but forced himself to continue. "Just saying I'm alive. Sort of," he said with a soft smile. He was alive. Just dead on the inside.

"Don't know really," Zoro said, laying his head in his hand. "I'm not quite sure where I am either, but I'm with a friend. You'll like him," Zoro said with a smile, moving his hand from his face to stare at the blank TV. He noticed the Blonde's tense reflection. "He's a bit like _her."  
_Zoro couldn't say Kuina's name out loud. He knew he couldn't. So what was the point in trying? "Anyway, call me back later," Zoro said, finishing up. He pulled the phone from his ear, pressing the red button slowly.

"Happy now?" he said to the TV. He watched as Sanji turned, heading over to the balcony doors. He lit up a cigarette casually, leaning on the railing. "Who's her?" He asked casually. Zoro hesitated. _Could he say…? _"My sister."  
"Mm," was Sanji's reply. "Was she a Marimo like you then?"

"DON'T INSULT HER!" Zoro roared, turning to glare at the Blonde, who had suddenly stood up straight. His one visible eye was wide in shock, his cancer stick forgotten, resting between his lips.

"Sorry… I–" Sanji began, but the phone in Zoro's hand began to ring.  
The man looked down at it, to the Blonde, then back to the phone. He clicked the answer button and put the phone next to his ear.

"Zoro? Zoro you there?" Luffy's voice sounded worried and slightly out of breath.  
"We've been looking for you for ages but we just couldn't find you," he was saying. There was another voice wittering away, acting as distracting background noise, but Zoro couldn't tell who it was. "It's ok. I'm fine," Zoro said, his voice restricted once more.

"Thank god," Luffy sighed, laughing slightly. It sounded a little hysterical, but the boy _was _relieved. Sanji crossed the room slowly, taking the seat up beside the man, but Zoro just ignored him. "You've been missing for a couple of days now. I was close to going to Garp to put out a search for you," Luffy continued.  
"What do you mean?" Zoro asked but he didn't get an answer.

Luffy had pulled away from the phone, shouting to someone he seemed to be with. "He's okay…. No I don't– Zoro where are you?" The sudden question confused the man a little. Sanji spoke first. "Blue Fin Apartments along East Blue Road." Zoro repeated the information, waiting for Luffy to figure out where that was.

"East Blue! Zoro how far did you walk?" The Marimo dropped his head into his hand. "Don't know, don't care. Are you going to come pick me up?" Luffy had to think for a second. "I haven't got a car. And besides its classes. I can always ask Ace if he's finishing an earlier shift…"  
"Nah don't worry about it," Zoro grumbled, suddenly hyper-aware of the Blonde sat next to him, boring into his skull with an unimpressed look. "Who are you with?" Zoro hesitated again. "Sanji." He couldn't really say a _friend.  
Enemy? Rival? Bastard?  
__Curly-cook, dartboard brow, Blondie… _

"Your friend?" Luffy asked. "Yeah, I guess." Zoro shifted in his seat, feeling like somehow the little raven-haired boy was putting him on the spot. "I'll let you get to class then," Zoro said, trying to end the conversation quickly. "Sure," the boy replied.

"Oh wait, Zoro." Luffy's voice lowered somewhat, his tone becoming serious. "Zoro. Have you been to see Kuina yet?" The green-haired man's eye flew wide, his voice catching in his throat. "Your Father's been asking for you. He said you ought to see her before… before her ceremony." Zoro felt his skin become clammy, his breathing shallow…

"Zoro?" Zoro couldn't focus. He was trying so hard to keep it together, to act indifferent, to not show his weakness…–

Slowly, Sanji's fingers took the phone, sliding it from Zoro's hand. He didn't hear much of the conversation, his brain shutting off as he see glimpses of _her _face. Over and over. Over and over…

"…"  
It was still his fault.

"…oro…"  
Even though he ran, and kept running, further and further trying to forget…

"…Zoro…" The Marimo looked up, aware of the Blonde standing in front of him, holding the now-disconnected phone. "We're going to meet after he and the others get out of University. Hey, are you alright?" It seemed like genuine worry in the Blonde's face.

_He had seen. _

"Where are we meeting them?" Zoro asked, shoving his emotions somewhere deep inside himself. He stood up quickly, ignoring the twinge in his chest that came with the motion.

"The restaurant." Sanji said slowly. "If you're up and well we can head back. I do have to work. This place doesn't pay for itself you know," the man growled, jerking his head, indicating the apartment. Zoro looked around. It was quite large, and near the centre of the city, it had to be expensive….  
Which reminded Zoro. He knew nothing about Sanji, excpet for his name and where he lived, and where he worked...

"How old are you?"  
"Excuse me?"

"Oh don't be such a woman about it," Zoro shot back, fed up of the tennis-match-conversations the pair seemed to be having. "I was asking how old you were because you don't seem much older than me, but you can still afford this place. Geez if you're so touchy next time I won't ask," Zoro said, moving away from Blondie.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Sanji glared after him.

"I try."

* * *

So the Marimo had no class, no manners and, as it turned out, no sense of direction either. Sanji was quite amused to watch the idiot wander around the house several times looking for the bathroom, even when the Blonde was stood right next to it.  
_Maybe I should label the doors,_ he thought to himself, watching the man head to the front door for the third time.

But, although uncouth, the man had certain qualities to him. (And they were _very_ few). Bearing in mind, the guy was certainly an idiot for trying to work out whilst injured. Considering he started doing crunches and sit ups with the wound being inflicted only yesterday, and he insisted on picking up the coffee table and using it like weights because it was the closest thing heavy enough to work out with – or so he claimed.  
Sanji let the man train for all of five minutes, just enough time to watch how the man did it.

Of course, this was because… because…  
Well, Sanji certainly didn't want to see Zoro strip off Daz's old t-shirt, just to see the rippling muscles that flexed with each move… Even with the Marimo's broken wrist, Sanji could admire the strength in the man's arms, (and the exceptionally strong muscles) as he lifted the coffee table over his head and back to the floor again and again.

The man had no class, not manners and was closer to a cave man than an actual human being, but Sanji appreciated the company. It was nice to eat with someone in his own flat. He would never admit it out loud but Sanji had never invited someone back to his place, his own little sanctuary, so found himself over joyed at the prospect of personally cooking for someone.  
Even if that someone was rude, uncouth and had taste buds that didn't work.

Most people would melt at the simplest of Sanji's cooking, but the Marimo had sat there, simply grunting after he had ate the first spoonful, with no offered compliment.  
Not that Sanji was looking for a compliment but some sort of appreciation couldn't be too much to ask. Right?  
Or had the guy seriously not liked it… No that was impossible. Zoro was doing it just to get at Sanji.

The guy was irritating to say the least. It was like he was trying to start a fight, but Sanji knew that he would, one: probably kill the man if he fought anything like he did the night before (which wasn't good) and two: he would most likely make a mess in his house and the Blonde wasn't in the mood to do any cleaning.  
Zoro certainly would not help.

"Can you just call someone?" Sanji asked for the umpteenth time as the man returned back from his long–winded adventure to the bathroom. Zoro dropped down onto one of the sofas, ignoring the Blonde. "Oi. Grass-head. I'm talking to you." The man grunted again, sprawling out with his head back, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"I already told you that-"  
"Yeah, yeah you told me that your dad is unavailable but what about the others. I don't care if Tommy, or whoever is annoying just call someone."

The Marimo growled, folding his arms, turning his head slightly to fix Sanji with a death glare, who was in the kitchen, putting everything away after all the saucepans and things had been through the dishwasher on a rinse cycle. "It's Johnny, and I can't call them because I don't know their numbers off by heart." Sanji stared back at him with a blank stare. "Don't you own a mobile or something? I'm sure everyone has ones these days."  
"Yeah. I do. So what?"

Sanji folded his arms, waiting for the Marimo's slow, little brain to catch up. There was a second of realisation before Zoro grunted in annoyance, standing up from the sofa, his eyes flicking to the door to the corridor. "What's your problem, Shit-Cook? If I just walk out of here then you don't have to worry about me and-"  
"And when you die for something stupid like bleeding out all over your apartment floor because you reopened the wound while working out, I'll most likely be charged for murder. And that's something I'll will not profoundly enjoy."

The moss-head grumbled some more about the Blonde sticking his nose into other people's business and just leaving anyway. Sanji stepped out of his kitchen, passing the Moss-head and stopped in front of the door, to the corridor, to block it off.

"You better call someone grass-head. Otherwise I'll kick the shit out of you and drag your sorry ass to hospital and leave you there." The pair glared at each other, waiting for the other to back down first. So about fifteen minutes later, in which time was many grunts, growls and eyebrow raising, Zoro huffed and unfolded his arms. "Fine shitty bastard. I'll call someone. But then I'm leaving so I don't have to see your ugly mug again." Sanji scoffed, moving slightly to let Zoro out the door, but following him to make sure he didn't slip out the front, (not that Zoro knew which one that was).  
"I'm handsome. You can only dreaming of looking like me."  
"If I dreamt of looking like you, it would be a nightmare." Sanji scowled at the man's quick wit, to which Zoro grinned devilishly.

Sanji felt something spark in his chest, watching the narrowed eyes, the rough tongue slip slowly and deliberately over the man's pointed teeth. That something sparked again. Animalistic. Instinctual.

And the moment passed.

Zoro turned back to the bedroom, letting Sanji follow him in, who saw no more reason to be guard dog to his own front door. The man's clothes (which consisted only of trousers, socks and underwear) were folded up on the end of the bed, where Sanji had put them after clearing up after the Marimo. (Again, no manners.) Zoro grabbed at his trousers, emptying the pockets onto the bed. A set of keys, wallet, mobile and a bunch of other junk fell out, littering the bed that Sanji had just cleaned. He supressed the hiss, watching as the Marimo snatched his mobile up and flicked it on.  
"It's got no fucking signal and the batteries on low," he growled, ready to chuck the mobile back on the bed in a show of temper.

"Just use a house phone. Otherwise you'll call, use up your battery and have no one else to call because you don't know the numbers." Just a little jab at the man's seemingly small memory capacity. Zoro just nodded, glaring at the phone in his hand as if it was the reason for all his problems and if he broke it then all his problems would just go away…

It was quicker for Sanji to lead the way, even if the doors to the bedroom and main living space were directly opposite. The Marimo followed the Cook, who moved to the kitchen, grabbing the little phone from its charging box. He handed it to the Moss-head who decided to use his previously-dislocated hand to grab it. It was as if he was trying to use it as much as possible. He had already disregarded the brace…

Zoro threw himself back on the sofa, unlocking it as several notifications popped up at the top of the screen. Even from where he was Sanji could see there were texts and missed calls all from the same number. Someone must have missed him last night.  
At least someone was worried about the bastard. But it didn't add up… they were from Wednesday.  
And Thursday, _and_ Friday.

The times and the name….

Zoro ignored them, clicking onto the little phone book icon in the corner of the screen. He scrolled down the relatively short list, stopping on one titled 'Smoker.' His thumb hovered over the little icon for a second, as if Zoro was thinking if it was best to call him. The man must've changed his mind, scrolling back up to another name.

Sanji missed the name, but when Zoro clicked it, a picture came up on screen. It was of a small raven-haired boy, kissing Zoro on the cheek. The Marimo was blushing slightly but he looked like he was laughing, his eyes turned to the boy with affection, clear in his happy expression.  
The picture must've been taken by someone else. It wasn't straight, as if someone had knocked the camera. There were shapes of people around, as if the picture had been zoomed in and cropped the others out….

Sanji would've never taken Zoro to have a boyfriend. He thought the man was too rude to have friends, let alone a lover. Maybe he hadn't mentioned him earlier because he knew the boy would be worried, or maybe that Sanji would be offended by the idea and would throw him out…  
No. If the man wanted that, he would've said something already. So why…? Was he the one who had been calling so much last night and left all the voicemail messages and texts? Sanji wasn't offended by the fact that Zoro was gay. He respected love in all forms, and knew all too well that men could be attractive as well. After all, Sanji couldn't help but admit that several of the male variety had caught his eye and he had _experimented _once or twice in his younger days. And there was always Daz who appeared out of the blue now and then.

Sanji was pulled from his thoughts as Zoro smiled to himself, putting the phone to his ear. The man was half turned away from Sanji, but he could still see the sadness in the man's eyes. A misty, far-off look.  
The number rang a few times before it connected and a lot of laughter poured out of the phone before a very loud voice answered, "Moshi–Moshi?"

Sanji felt himself frown at the odd greeting. That wasn't English….

The man watched as the voice continued. As it did, Zoro's shoulders slacked a little, as if he was upset… "You've reached Luffy but I'm not here right now so leave a message after the 'MEAT!'" There was more laughter before the unmistakable sound of a voicemail tone. _Oh, that's why he's– _

Zoro took a deep breath, and again, as if he really was worried about telling his boyfriend that he was in trouble. "Hey Luffy, it's me Zoro," the man said, his voice softer than it had been when he spoke to Sanji. It was calm and comforting, and a little sad.  
Suddenly Sanji was seeing a completely different side to the man. He sounded so exhausted, it made the Blonde feel guilty for giving him a bad time. "Just saying I'm alive. Sort of," the Marimo said with a soft smile.

Sanji watched from a distance. Maybe there really was a reason why Zoro was in that alley. Maybe… _Maybe… _"Don't know really," Zoro said to the answering machine, leaning forward so that his head laid in his hand. "I'm not quite sure where I am either, but I'm with a friend," Zoro said with a smile, half hidden under his large palm from where it was pressed against his cheek.  
_Friend? Did Zoro really see me as a friend? Already? _

"You'll like him."

Sanji felt himself stand rigid. _Why? Why was he saying all this? To this boy, to his boyfriend? _"He's a bit like _her," _the Marimo continued, putting emphasis on the last word. It made Sanji a little curious, but he could always question the man later. _After _the phone call. "Anyway, call me back later," Zoro said, finishing up. He pulled the phone from his ear, ending the phone call.

"Happy now?" he asked, keeping himself staring at nowhere in particular. Sanji wanted to say something, to ask about _her, _but he didn't want to seem too pushy. So instead, he turned away to the balcony, slipping a cigarette from the carton and placing it between his lips.

"Who's her?" He asked casually. There was a long pause, as if Zoro might not explain. Sanji waited…. "My sister."  
"Mm," the blonde replied. _Not too pushy_, he thought to himself, smiling as he murmured the sly comment. "Was she a Marimo like you then?"

"DON'T INSULT HER!" Zoro roared, turning to glare at the Blonde, who had stood up straight suddenly, from the shock of the unexpected shout. "Sorry… I–" Sanji began, but his was interrupted by the ringing of the phone in Zoro's hand. The man looked down at it, to the Blonde, then back to the phone.

Without another word, he clicked the answer button and put the phone next to his ear. "Zoro? Zoro you there?" The grainy voice that resonated from the phone sounded panicked and out of breath. _Of course he was worried… _"We've been looking for you for ages but we just couldn't find you," he was saying. There was another noise in the background, but from where Sanji was stood, he couldn't figure out what it was. "It's ok. I'm fine," Zoro said, his voice restricted once more, no more anger, no more sadness.  
"Thank god," the boy on the phone sighed, laughing slightly. Sanji watched as Zoro's shoulders tensed, getting ready to tell him what had happened…

Slowly, Sanji crossed the room slowly, taking the seat up beside the man. He was ignored, but that was partially expected. "You've been missing for a couple of days now. I was close to going to Garp to put out a search for you," the boy on the phone continued. _Wait. Days?  
_"What do you mean?" Zoro asked, seemingly just as confused as the Blonde. The boy was distracted, shouting something to whoever he was with, before suddenly demanding to know where Zoro was. The Marimo spluttered, obviously none-the-wiser, so Sanji offered the information instead. "Blue Fin Apartments along East Blue Road." Zoro repeated cringing when the boy shouted at him in exasperation. "East Blue! Zoro how far did you walk?" The Marimo dropped his head into his hand. "Don't know, don't care. Are you going to come pick me up?"

Sanji glared at Zoro, starting to get a little irritated at how rude the man could be. "I haven't got a car. And besides its classes. I can always ask Ace if he's finishing an earlier shift…"  
"Nah don't worry about it," Zoro grumbled, interrupting his boyfriend. _Seriously? How rude could he get?_ "Who are you with?" Zoro hesitated again. "Sanji."  
"Your friend?"  
"Yeah, I guess." Zoro shifted in his seat, his eyes glancing to the blonde as if admitting it out loud was embarrassing – not that he hadn't already done it or something….

"I'll let you get to class then," Zoro said suddenly, turning his head away completely. "Sure," the boy replied. "Oh wait, Zoro."

Suddenly, the boy's voice became serious. Sanji felt himself hold his breath, unsure why he had. The boy continued. "Zoro. Have you been to see Kuina yet?" The green-haired man's eye flew wide. Sanji saw him tense, his fist clenching and unclenching repeatedly as if he was panicking. _Kuina?  
_"Your Father's been asking for you. He said you ought to see her before… before her ceremony."

Zoro _was _panicking. He broke out in a sweat, his breathing hitched, his face and skin pale…  
Was he having a panic attack? Why? At the mention of... Kuina…?

"Zoro?" Zoro's mouth fell open, his eyes watering. Sanji was shocked. _Why? Why was he panicking? What had happened? _"Zoro?" The boy's voice was starting to panic again. Slowly, Sanji's fingers took the phone, sliding it from Zoro's hand. "Hello? It's Sanji."  
"Sanji? You're Zoro's friend aren't you," the boy said, his voice a little angry. "Yes," the Blonde said, keeping an eye on the Marimo. He was breathing, so he was fine, but he knew how quickly that could change….

"Is Zoro–"  
"He's fine. He's just shut off for the moment," Sanji said quietly. "He got into trouble yesterday so I brought him home. I'm sorry I didn't make him call last night but he passed out after taking the painkillers."  
"Painkillers? Zoro's allergic to them? Why the hell did he need them anyway?" the boy asked. _Fucking allergic. _Sanji kicked himself internally. And he was being pushy and forced the man to take them. "He got into a fight and got banged up pretty bad. One of the bastards actually stabbed him but he refused to go to the hospital so I had to give him something."  
"Stabbed? But he's alright isn't he?" The boy seemed just as panicked as the Marimo had, who still remained motionless, his breathing still shallow. At least he wasn't hyperventilating.

"Yes he's fine. But I think if it's best if he goes home." There was a pause before the boy spoke again. "Yes. I guess you're right. Okay, we'll meet after I get out of classes. I finish at four. I can get Usopp to drive us over for about half past…"  
"Do you know where the Baratie is?" Sanji asked, thinking it was best to take Zoro somewhere where he might be able to get his mind off of _Kuina. _"Yeah, shall we meet there?"  
"Yeah, half-four."  
"Okay, thanks Sanji," the boy said, a lot happier than earlier. "I've got classes now but I'll text you when we're leaving. And text me if Zoro gets worse."

The two exchanged numbers and the boy introduced himself as Luffy.  
_Not boyfriends, _Sanji realised, adding the new number to his phone, checking the number with a text. Once Luffy said he received it the pair made to hang up, but Sanji stopped him, calling out suddenly.

"Luffy wait. When you come get Zoro, can you promise not to mention _her _name?" Sanji bit his lip, embarrassed that he had to ask. It wasn't his business so he should just stay out of it– "He's taking it bad, isn't he?" Luffy sighed.  
"Yeah." Sanji had no clue what _it _was, but if he could avoid Zoro having another panic attack, then he didn't care…

"Sure. I promise. See you at half four then." Luffy hung up, leaving Sanji wondering if he had really done what was best, or was it for selfish reasons….

Zoro had not moved for the entire duration of the conversation. "Hey Zoro," Sanji said, standing in front of him, trying to get his attention. The man was muttering to himself, his lips moving quickly, forming words that he repeated like a mantra…

_All my fault.  
All my fault.  
All my fault._

"Zoro."

_All my fault… _

"Zoro!" Sanji didn't mean to raise his voice, but it finally worked. The Marimo looked up, suddenly aware of the Blonde standing in front of him, still holding the now-disconnected phone. Zoro looked confused, his eyes jumping to his hands as if he hadn't realised Sanji had taken the small device. "We're going to meet after he and the others get out of University." Zoro stared, his eyes a little unfocused…  
"Hey, are you alright?" Sanji asked, feeling stupid. Was Zoro really having a panic attack?

"Where are we meeting them?" Zoro asked, his voiced suddenly gruff, as if he was pretending nothing had happened. "The restaurant." Sanji said slowly, playing along. He wouldn't ask about Kuina. Not if Zoro suffered so much just by the sound of her name.

"If you're up and well we can head back. I do have to work. This place doesn't pay for itself you know," he growled, jerking his head, indicating the apartment. _Was that normal enough? Was Zoro fooled? _

"How old are you?"  
"Excuse me?"

"Oh don't be such a woman about it," Zoro shot back, his voice angry, as if Sanji should've known what Zoro was thinking – which he didn't. "I was asking how old you were because you don't seem much older than me, but you can still afford this place. Geez if you're so touchy next time I won't ask," Zoro said, standing so that he was eye to eye with the Cook. "You're an asshole, you know that?" Sanji glared, silently relieved that the man was returning to normal. "I try."  
"Whatever," Sanji huffed, heading back to the balcony doors to close them. "I want to go to the shops to pick up some cigarettes before I go back to work. So hurry up." Zoro followed willingly, whilst Sanji shut his windows, made sure the kitchen was tidy before grabbing his phone and keys to wait by the door.

Zoro was in the corridor, his trousers bundled in one hand, his wallet and mobile in the other. He was still wearing Daz's clothes, but Sanji wasn't about to ask him to leave them here. In fact, he could just ask the Marimo to burn them… The two headed downstairs to Sanji's car, deciding to keep a mutual silence until they were in the car to prevent any more panic attacks or pointless arguments that would lead to a fight and most likely, someone from calling the police for fear of one killing the other.

Zoro was tense for the journey to the little shop on the corner, and Sanji had a feeling there was something more to it than just being with the Blonde, and going to see Luffy who _wasn't_ the Marimo's boyfriend. Sanji didn't want to mention anything that might lead to the name _Kuina_, so remained silent...

* * *

The restaurant seemed small and quaint on the outside, and lively and peaceful in the seating area, but if you went on the other side of the double doors to the kitchen, you'd actually find yourself in a warzone.  
Well that's what Zoro thought anyway, which he also expressed to the Blonde that was leading the way through the restaurant, known as the Baratie. Luckily, Sanji had remained quiet for the journey, refusing to mention Kuina or ask Zoro useless questions, which he was grateful for. Not that he said anything, too busy being distracted by the bustling restaurant.

Chefs were shouting at the tops of their voices above the sounds of plates banging, pots clanging and cooker flames roaring. Waiters were running back and forth, taking plates of delicious food out to customers whilst other brought in dirty, yet empty plates and bowls to give to a small boy who was washing them, placing them in a dishwasher before moving over to his own small workspace to cook up a large bowl of food. "Tajio! How's that curry coming along?"  
"Just finished," the boy yelled back to whichever white-hat had called out to him. He grabbed what he had been cooking and took it over to a workstation near the doors to dish it up into separate bowls."

Zoro continued to look around, until he caught sight of two chefs were stood near each other. One was wearing the usual chef clothes, with an unshaven face, brown hair and small sunglasses shouting at the other who had large tattoos on his arms and a small black beard that hid the top of his chin. An older man with an extremely long moustache and a peg leg, resembling a weird '_Captain Morgan Pirate'_ was stood behind them. He hit the pair with his hat, and the two shut up as he began shouting at them. "You useless ingrates. I don't pay you to argue, I pay you to cook. So get on with it and cook me something decent to serve to the customers that are waiting in the restaurant."

Sanji took a step forward, smiling slightly at the kitchen scene. Zoro wasn't sure if something had happened or this was regular, but Sanji seemed quite comfortable in all this chaos. As if it was his domain. "That won't work you shitty old geezer," he said taking another step forward to an empty workstation near the doors. "If you want something decent served you should do it yourself, or let me." Sanji picked up several knives in one hand as the old man and two fighting chefs turned to the blonde man.  
"What do you think you're doing back in my kitchen, shitty little eggplant? I told you to get out and I meant it." Sanji shrugged, wandering over to a large fridge on the far side of the room.

Zoro was in awe. The man that Sanji ignored was thrumming with fighting power, and somehow, this Blonde was matching… no, he was rising above it, just by ignoring him… "Don't go around saying it's your kitchen you old geezer. Don't conveniently forget that half of this joint is mine." _Which was probably why Sanji was bold enough to stand up to him…  
_The cook came out of the fridge, his hands loaded with different foods, all expertly juggled as he shut the door with a gentle kick of his foot. "And I did what I had to do, so now I'm back to work. Do you have a problem with that?" He turned around, glaring at the old man with a death glare Zoro was sure had been reserved just for him.

The old man huffed, before spotting the lost green-haired man. "Who're you?" he asked, but the question almost sounded like '_what are you?'_ "Marimo meet geezer. Geezer this is Marimo; the idiot who almost got himself killed."  
The old man stroked his moustache, as if Marimo was actually Zoro's name. "I told you, Shitty Cook, the name is Zoro," he grunted, a little unnerved the way the old blonde chef was sizing him up like an opponent. Or a piece of meat.

"Whatever." Sanji ignored the man, becoming engrossed in his art.

Zoro watched as he cut the meat with expert precision and within minutes, a beautiful plate of Carpaccio was laid out, ready for a waiter to take it to a waiting customer. This was repeated and Zoro watched bowl after bowl of food disappear out the door, staring enviously after them. "Oi moss-head." Zoro turned to the old man who had quickly adopted the insult as a nickname, somehow coming up with the same as Sanji. That probably meant they shared limited brain cells.  
"Don't just stand there like a coat stand. Put yourself to use and help out." Zoro obliged, following the older chef out of a small door in the back to what looked like a supply room. "Shift those boxes there to the back and grab the crates from near the door to put where the boxes are at the moment. We have a delivery in the minute and I want you to help unload the truck." Zoro nodded and began to work, allowing the boss-man to leave him alone. Zoro didn't complain about the labour. It was something to do to distract his brain, and besides, the boxes were just heavy enough to class as a warm up.  
Zoro was pleased to find the crates were considerably heavier. Working for the old man was an unexpected work out, and good practice to work on the grip of his left hand. It was just about twinging now, and by tomorrow it should be back to normal. And he didn't even need a splint.

Zoro managed to shift all the boxes and crates by the time the truck arrived, (mainly because he carried as many as he could at once, just to increase the weight) and then managed to unload all the food crates by the time Sanji stormed to the back room, red face and looking very-much pissed off. "Zeff you bastard! He has a fucking broken wrist and you're making him lift all this shit when you could get Patty, Carne or anyone else to do it!"  
Sanji stormed off in the direction the old man, Zeff, had gone, kicking down a door and making a racket as he went.

Zoro continued to rearrange the crates, stacking them higher to gain more floor space, until there was a loud slamming sound and Sanji came back, huffing loudly with a cigarette in between his tightly pursed lips. "You bastard. You're going to hurt your hand more and really fuck it up."  
"It's already healed," Zoro grunted stubbornly, lifting the arm and shoving it towards Sanji as proof. "I told you it was nothing. The same as my chest." Sanji stared at the hand being offered but didn't take it for closer inspection, like Zoro had expected he'd do. "Whatever. Bastard."

Just then, the tattooed chef stuck his head through a door that Zoro was sure it was a supply closet. _What was he doing in the supply closet?_  
"Oi Sanji. There's a kid out here asking for you."  
"Yeah Patty, I'm coming." Sanji dropped the cigarette and crushed it with his shoe, before turning to follow the chef into the supply closet. Zoro decided to follow, a little confused, until he saw that he had actually re-entered the kitchen. _Was that supply closet some fucking Narnia wardrobe or something? _

"Oi Marimo, keep up." Sanji was already by the double doors, one open to reveal the rest of the restaurant.  
Zoro could hear a familiar voice talking. He darted across the kitchen and through the doors, heading to a small table in the corner where three people were sat waiting.  
Luffy was eating with minimal energy (which meant like a normal human being), which was very unusual for the very hyper boy. Usopp was sat with him, barely touching the food, Nami on his other side, who wasn't eating at all.  
They were silent, simply waiting for Zoro to appear, to apologise, to pester him with questions, to pity him, to offer their well wishes…

Zoro paused halfway across the restaurant. Did he really want all that? Did he really want to see their sympathetic stares, hear their empty apologises, saying how they wish things could have changed, how it wasn't fair that Kuina died–  
Zoro's thoughts were interrupted by a pushy Blonde tapping him lightly on the shoulder. "Come on. They're bound to be worried. Let's at least go talk to them."

Sanji guided the Marimo between the tables and chairs, heading to the silent corner table on the far side of the restaurant. "Zoro!" Luffy had spotted the green-haired man first, calling out to him, waving as he did. Zoro lowered his head slightly and closed the distance. "You've been missing for three days! We were so worried!"  
"Wait… Three _days_." Sanji looked to Zoro, slightly shocked. Also slightly angry. "What the fuck were you doing for three days, selfish git," Sanji hissed quietly, aiming a kick to Zoro's lower shin. "What do you mean, three days?"

Luffy fixed Zoro with a serious look. "You seriously don't… Zoro, you disappeared on Wednesday. It's now Sunday."  
Zoro took the information in, trying to figure out if Luffy was right.

_Wednesday.  
Kuina died on Wednesday. _

_Zoro ran on Wednesday.  
He didn't care where he was going or where he had been…. _

_When did it change to Thursday? Did he sleep? When was sunrise…?  
He remembered watching the sun set, stood on a bridge, contemplating jumping and joining Kuina wherever she was…. _

_At peace. _

_Z__oro wasn't at peace.  
He was hurting. He wanted the pain to stop… _

_If he jumped, the pain would stop. He should jump…. _

_He should jump… _

_Someone bumped into him. A thug. A drunk. There were more than one.  
They dared Zoro to jump. He wasn't jumping for their amusement. He was going to die, to stop the pain…. _

_Pain.  
In his hands, his ribs, his neck. His knuckles where he broke that guys jaw, his elbow where he dug into some guy's spine. His knee where he knocked some bastards' teeth out._

_ It started to rain. It was night already.  
Where was he? _

_An alley.  
Then that meant… _

_Sanji. There he was beating up Arlong and his punk junkie cronies.  
He seemed to be glowing slightly as he kicked out, sending one guy flying into another. _

_Zoro let the rain wash over his face. Maybe it would wash the pain away…. _

Zoro was aware of the others talking but he couldn't quite focus on their voices. When had he sat down at the table? Sanji was sat down too, sat opposite Luffy already deep in conversation. They were all sending worried glances in his direction, Luffy's sympathetic and Sanji's disguised with something the man couldn't quite place.  
"… I don't know. I think he's still suffering from shock. He's done this several times already… Does he live with anyone that can help him? Or at least look after him?"

Luffy glanced to Zoro, then back to the others. They all shared the same worried glance. "No, he lives by himself, and that's the problem. If he's like this now, and he goes home, I don't think he'll be able to cope. And if he can't stay with us because we live in the University dorms."  
"But that's not his only problem," Luffy continued. "Zoro's been fighting. He's already had a written referral. If the teachers hear that he's actually fought again _and _in one as serious that you got _stabbed," _he said in a hushed whisper.

The boy sighed, glancing at his plate of barbeque ribs like they would tell him the answers to all his problems. Luffy turned back to Sanji, lowering his head slightly. "I have no one else to ask. You're Zoro's friend, so I hope you don't mind."

Luffy clapped his hands and bowed his head. "Can I beg you to let him stay? Please. I can't ask anyone else because there is no one else that Zoro trusts as much as you." There was something in the way Luffy spoke that said he knew Sanji and Zoro weren't just friends. What did he…

Sanji was silent. He hadn't disagreed, but he hadn't agreed either.  
But, considering it was Luffy asking, Zoro suspected that he was going to be babysat for a few more days.

* * *

_Same rules apply._

_Favourite  
Follow  
Review_

_See you next chapter :)_


	4. The Wolves Within The Walls

UPDATED CHAPTER FOUR:

_This is still a Sanji only Chapter so when the line appears, it hasn't changed to Zoro's perspective, like the previous ones._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**The Lives That Bind Us****  
****Chapter Four: **The Wolves within the Wall

**Sanji**

_Hindsight, was a bitch._  
A huge, giant, colossal _bitch!_

In _hindsight_, Sanji should've said 'no'. He shouldn't have agreed to Luffy's pleas to take the Marimo home.  
In _hindsight_, he shouldn't have let Nami persuade him, nor should he have convinced Zoro to just play along when he complained.

_In hindsight, Sanji should've just knocked Zoro out Saturday night and dragged his ass to the hospital and left him there._

In hindsight….

If Sanji had done all of that, then he wouldn't be where he was now; stood in the back room of the Baratie, holding an empty envelope in a clenched fist, the previously enclosed _(and now thoroughly crumpled)_ letter in the other hand.  
_Why? _Why hadn't he stopped to think? Why had he thought that_ they _wouldn't notice?

Of course they would notice.  
They never missed anything.

_Ever._

"Hey, are we going?" Zoro asked, opening the door from the kitchen. Sanji shoved the letter and envelope back into his coat pocket, where he had first found it, twisting around to face the Marimo. "Uh… yeah, just… give me a second," he muttered, pushing past the man with his head down, hoping Zoro hadn't seen what was now in his pocket. Or if he had, then hopefully he had then sense not to pry.

"Oi. You don't have to do this if-"  
"No, I promised Luffy and Nami I would help you out. A gentleman can't go back on his words." Zoro raised an eyebrow, but before he could start with a snarky comment, Sanji interrupted him. "Come on, let's go." And they headed out into the main eating hall.

Everyone else had already left, leaving Sanji the usual chore of locking up. It was because he was looking for his keys is to why he had ended up searching in his pockets to find that atrocious letter in the first place; scripted in crimson ink. It made Sanji shudder slightly as he pulled the garment over his shoulders, making a point not to put his hands in his pockets again as he led the way out of the restaurant. Instead his fingers curled around his key chain. He wanted to smoke, but almost dreaded searching in his other pocket, in case another _surprise was _waiting for him.

The drive back home was much like the one to the restaurant, although this time it was a lot longer due to the evening traffic rush. And it wasn't as comfortable either, with Sanji's brain in constant overdrive.

Zoro had it easy. He just slumped against his side of the car, letting the purring engine and radio lull him until he was softly snoring.  
Sanji couldn't relax. His brain was too busy thinking. After what felt like a week, Sanji decided to ignore the lead weight letter in his pocket. There were easier things to distract him with. Namely, his sleeping passenger. In slumber, it was clear to see the frown his resting face took. A scowl even in sleep from this pain he was feeling, such he hid with a mask to hide his panic attacks.

_Kuina. _She was the key here.

A break up? Would Zoro really be acting like this if it was as simple as-  
_No. Sanji had no right to judge. _He had fallen in love plenty of times before, his own experiences telling him that when he thought he found the one and lost her, that maybe he had acted just as Zoro had. Maybe worse.  
He had needed Zeff, with his Fatherly-love, to barge into his train wreck life and show him things would get better.

Zoro needed the same wake up call. Tough love of an iron fist, or a nice well-aimed kick to the jaw.

But not yet. Not now, not when _they _had noticed him.  
Or was now the right moment. The sooner Zoro was over this break up, the sooner he could be out of Sanji's life and safe again….

Sanji wanted to shout at every red light and every car that stopped in his way but he kept himself silent, his eyes trained on the road ahead, and the road only. The road, and not the green-haired man sat in the passenger seat, who had got bored with trying to sleep. Who was now drumming his fingers on the car door, his head rested against the cool glass of the window, his eyes staring at the gentle drizzle of rain that trickled down it.

_Hindsight was a bitch._

* * *

It seemed to take forever until Sanji eventually pulled the car into the communal garage under the block of flats. He got only more pissed off the fact that someone had taken _his fucking parking spot! _Sanji felt like ramming the car out of the way, just on principle, but knowing all that would serve to do was ruin his paintjob, decided against it. He parked into the first empty bay he saw, undoing his seatbelt before the engine had completely shut off. He climbed from the car, slamming the door shut behind him in attempt to take out his frustration on the inanimate object, incidentally jogging the Marimo from the early stages of his nap. "We're home sleeping beauty. Hurry up and come upstairs or you I'll leave you to sleep in the car," Sanji threatened, distracted by the idea whether or not he should leave his coat in the car and think about the letter in the morning.  
_And he was back to thinking about that damn letter again!  
_He was in desperate need of a several.  
Today had been a very long day.

Zoro nodded sleepily, remembering to lean over the back of the seat, to where his bags were waiting. It seemed that Luffy and Usopp had packed some of Zoro's clothes from his place, knowing he wouldn't be going back there. At least _they _had thought ahead. Not like a certain someone.  
Sanji had been a bit shocked when the boys had pulled them forward, as if Luffy had known Sanji would say yes. But then again, if he hadn't, it was probably so that they could just take Zoro back to their dorm. _Probably_.

Together the pair walked to Sanji's flat in silence. Zoro kept yawning whilst they rode the elevator, and all the way to Sanji's door. Sanji yawned himself. "Shut your mouth damn Marimo. Now you're making me yawn, you bastard." Zoro laughed, tiredly leaning against the wall as Sanji fumbled with the key. He yawned again, over-exaggerating the motion.  
Sanji tried to stifle his own, lashing out and kicking Zoro in the shin as he forced his way into his apartment, already agitated from his overactive brain, the idea of his new roommate and the letter that was _still in his coat pocket._

"Go to bed if you're tired shitty Marimo," he snapped, unable to bite his own tongue. "Nah, I'm going to workout for a bit. Haven't done much in a couple of days. I'm getting stiff," the man said, heading towards the living room, making a bee-line towards the coffee table. "Like hell you are," Sanji snarled, chasing after him as soon as he had locked the front door. He stood in the way, guarding his coffee table from being used like a set of weights. It was pure oak and was quite expensive. It was meant for decoration, holding bowls of potpourri and the occasional glass of wine.  
_And a plain, cream envelope, innocently laid on the glass surface._

Sanji's eyes went wide, snatching the second envelope from where it had been left, eyes searching to the corners of the rooms, up to the second level, wishing that he wouldn't see the silhouette of a familiar assailant.

_Why? Of all nights, why? _

And then he remembered.  
His mind shot back to the message on his mobile. He had received one this morning, but had ignored it in the rush when Zoro was hurt. Because he had put Zoro first.  
He had ignored_ them._

"Cook?" Zoro was watching him slowly, making no move to take the coffee table anymore. He wasn't looking at the letter either. Just Sanji, who tried to pretend nothing had happened. "Dinner. I'm going to make it while you shower." He left no option for complaints, his voice a warning enough he wasn't reacy for another argument. Luckily Zoro, although thick as he was, understood not to pry about the envelope or show anything resembling compassion as he turned on his heel, grumbling something about "_showered earlier." _

"It doesn't matter if you showered earlier. You are going to shower again and this time wash your hair. Then I'll change your bandages because I know full well you've hurt yourself again," Sanji scowled, raising his finger when it looked like Zoro was going to interrupt. "Then you'll change those sweaty clothes. Go through your bags and sort out any that need washing."

The Marimo smirked. "Wow. I think we went from hating each other to married in a day."  
Sanji scowled. "_Fuck you Marimo_. Now go wash before _I _ decide to stab you." Zoro looked like he wanted to make a retort, but as soon as Sanji glanced to the envelope in his hand, he dropped it. He just shuffled back to the lower bedroom, taking his duffel bags with him.

Sanji waited to hear the shower before searching every room in the house. He didn't trust them enough to believe they would leave the letter and not stick around to watch Sanji's reaction. However, the house was empty but for himself and the Moss-head. Thank god.

And so, whilst the latter was occupied, Sanji pulled out the letter. Gingerly, he broke the envelope's seal, sliding his finger between the two bits of glossy paper, feeling the shudder creep across his skin as he got a waft of aftershave. It didn't only make him shudder. It made him gag. It made him feel sick.  
There was no letter in this one. Not like all the others.

Instead, there was a single photograph.  
A recent photograph.

Of Zoro.  
Zoro, laid asleep in Sanji's spare bedroom.

_This was…_

_This… was…_

Sanji scrunched the photograph up, his hands shaking. He stormed over to the kitchen, his fingers trembling as he lifted the lid of his incinerator, throwing the crumpled remains of Zoro's photo into its depths. _How dare they! All this time, for all these years…._

Sanji could feel himself growing angrier and angrier. He shoved his hands in his pocket, pulling out the first envelope. That was ripped into a thousand pieces before joining the second letter. Sanji watched as the loopy cursive writing burnt to embers, taking the dark threat with it.

_I warned you._

* * *

Sanji needed alcohol.  
And not just the cooking alcohol in his cupboard or the posh Merlot that would be wasted when all he wanted to do was get so pissed he'd forget everything.

"Marimo. I'm heading out for a sec. Is there anything you want?" The Blonde called through the downstairs bathroom door, loud enough to be heard over the rush of water. "Beer," the man replied simply. Sanji rolled his eyes, fishing his keys from the side table. He didn't shout a farewell as he slipped out his own front door. Nor did he bother with his coat. Just seeing it made him angry.  
Although, maybe he should've, seeing the rain as he headed down the corridor. There was no point. The convenience store was literally opposite the flats so all Sanji had to do was ride the lift down, dart across the road and back. He bought two packs of beer, vodka and coke, three cartons of cigarettes and some milk, because he was low. And because Sanji could, he bought fresh bread, salad, jam, butter, toiletries, ice cream and some DVDs in case the channels were showing shit programmes.

Outside the convenience store, Sanji lit up a smoke, taking a much needed drag. He shifted the shopping bags to one hand so that he could stuff his favourite lighter back in his pocket and the cartons back into one of the bags.  
Sanji headed back over the road, mindful to keep his head down. He could feel the usual stare of _their _eye watching him. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of showing he was wary. But…

_Zoro doesn't know._

_And I left him alone!_

Sanji was an idiot. A colossal idiot. Fucking king of all the fucking idiots.  
He hit the stairs two at a time, his mouth a thin line ignoring the thoughts of coming back to an empty apartment.  
_They won't take him. Not now. It's too bold. They'd wait till they had more time.  
Till night…_

Till night. When both the men were sleeping. When both men had their guards down with only the security of locks of their doors to keep _them _out.  
A whole lot of good that did them last night.

Sanji's pace quickened. He rammed his key in the lock, breathing out a sigh of relief to hear the lock click to allow him entry. But that didn't necessarily mean anything. Theycould get in an out whilst ignoring the obstacle of a locked door.

The apartment was quiet.

The bathroom door was a jar, the light on.  
There was no sound of the shower.

"Marimo?" Sanji called gingerly, his feet hesitating in the doorframe. _Please, please…  
_"Not my name," Zoro grunted upon exiting the room, wearing nothing but a towel. His face softened a fraction. "You okay?" he asked, ruffling his hair with another smaller towel in his hand. "No I just… _never mind._"

Sanji let out a sigh of relief, stepping into the apartment, just as a gust of cold night air followed him. Zoro shivered, the gust of wind catching his red-tinged skin from where the shower had been too hot. Sanji watched as goose bumps appeared where the breeze had ghosted across his body. Across his forearms, across his chest, merging with the steam that rolled off of his shoulder like a cape, following drops of water that fell from the tops of his hair, down onto his body, drawing out the curves of his muscles… running into the creases across his skin… down to the valleys running beneath… the towel… and beneath the towel…the gentle tufts of green…

_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?_

Here was Sanji fantasising about the Marimo only mere seconds after considering his brutal torture and possible death!  
But still, Sanji could feel himself getting light headed, his conscious subduing to the welcomed distraction from such cruel and gory thoughts…. His only train of thought now a repeating mantra: _Don't stare, don't stare, don't stare._

"Oi what you staring at cook?"

Sanji brought his hand to hide his figurative nosebleed, revealing one of the plastic bags balanced on the tops of his fingers. "You get anything good?" Luckily for the Blonde, Zoro had a limited attention span. "Stuff." Sanji's voice was muffled by his hand. He could feel his own cheeks start to heat up in embarrassment and shock. And why the hell was all the blood in his body rushing to his groin?  
"Now scat. Go back to your room, dumbass before you drip water all over the floor and ruin my wood flooring." Sanji sent a few well aimed kicks in the Marimo's direction, herding him towards the door at other end of the corridor.

Then he fled to his kitchen, dumping the bought goods on the work surface. He dashed back to the bathroom on the first level, slamming the door behind him with a little too much force. He ignored the steam in the air and the water on the floor, literally diving for the tap, splashing his face to calm himself down. Luckily the heat subsided, but Sanji was still flushed.

For more than one reason.  
He had thought the Marimo was _hot_. The Marimo, of all people! A guy, a Neanderthal, a brainless oaf that was growing grass instead of hair. _No, no. Not possible. _But if his erection was anything to go by, Sanji knew he wouldn't be able to convince himself otherwise…

Why? Why now of all times? Was it because he was so stressed? Was it because Zoro was the closest thing at hand? That Sanji's sex drive was finding the closest thing to latch onto? And that current thing was Zoro's dick.  
Because that certainly wasn't right. Because Sanji was mostly attracted to women.

Of course there was the odd exception. Some Sanji had been approached by after a few glasses down at the club. Sanji had never approached any himself of course. He preferred beautiful curves, gentle figure, dainty hands and slim figures.  
Sanji preferred girls. He preferred ladies with well-endowed bosoms, not men with firm chests and strong muscles, squared jaws and that masculine aura.  
He preferred gentle figures, not males that worked out at the gym.

He preferred dainty hands that would caress his skin, cup his groin carefully; not thick large fingers that would pump his shaft rhythmically, their large tongue tasting the underside of the skin, their deep baritone voice laughing haughtily as they pulled moans and gasps from the shaking blonde, caring not for the fingers encircled in their green locks or the way that Sanji called Zoro's name as he came…

Sanji's eyes shot open. _He just….  
__In his head, in his hand, he just…_

Sanji stared at the tissue in his hand, instantly throwing it down the toilet as if it was infected. It vanished with the spiral flush.

_That never happened, _Sanji told himself, straightening his top, his trousers his hair in the mirror. _That never happened!_

Sanji washed, and then rewashed his hands. He threw a towel on the floor to mop up the Marimo's mess, grumbling under his breath as he did. Afterwards he strode out of the bathroom, straight into the main part of the house. He didn't bother scanning the room for Zoro, instead heading to the shopping bags. He put the beer and vodka on the side and the remainder in the fridge or cupboard.

Zoro didn't help, but simply watched from the living room doorway. He had changed into loose jogging bottom trousers and a black tank top. _God did he look a million-_ NOPE! Sanji scowled to hide his blush. "I bought alcohol and a movie. Choose which ever while I cook," he said, planning to hide himself in the kitchen. Zoro followed, dumping himself on the sofa, picking the first movie he laid eyes on. Sanji made a quick risotto, then wished he had made something more elaborate and more time consuming.

They both lounged in front of the TV whilst they ate, commenting on the flick and nothing more. It was filled with beautiful views and lots of action with exploding cars._  
_Zoro complained about the gun fights and said that fighting with swords was cooler, but once he was on his third beer, the marimo began to quieten down. Eventually, he fell asleep, about halfway through the second movie.

Sanji's brain was too switched on to let him sleep and the alcohol wasn't helping. He watched the second movie all the way to the end, and simply flicked to the music channel when the credits appeared on screen. He wasn't tired. This was his third glass and usually by now Sanji would be feeling something, so opening another would be pointless. He had been hoping he'd just drift off, but that wasn't the case.  
And he couldn't be bothered to go to bed.

So Sanji listened to the charts, accompanied by the soft sounds of the Marimo's snores.  
The Blonde glanced over to the other sofa. Zoro was laid on his back, his mouth slightly open, his empty beer bottle balanced in one hand. Zoro seemed to fit into Sanji's life quite nicely. His snoring and his attitude, although mostly annoying, was welcomed all the same.  
It made Sanji feel like he had someone in his life. And maybe it would be nice that there was someone waiting for him when he returned home after working at the restaurant. And when he cooked meals, he could sit and enjoy basic conversation rather than sit in silence with only a cancer stick for company.  
As if Zoro would fit into a domestic life with the cook. He would cause problems wherever he went, annoy Sanji at every chance he got. But at least nights at home wouldn't be boring anymore…

No.  
Sanji couldn't.

Zoro had to hurry up and get out of the Blonde's life as quick as he could. If he didn't, _they _would drag him down. If not, Sanji would be the one to drag him down.  
_ And Sanji would be the one to kill him._

A little flashing light distracted Sanji.  
His mobile blinked at him from where he had dumped it earlier.

Only one person would text him at midnight. Slowly, Sanji reached over to the coffee table and picked up his phone slowly, as if the thing could explode any second. He pushed the button at the top and watched the screen illuminate. Sanji's turned his head from the sudden bright light, blinking several times to try and rid himself of the imprint of his screen that had burned into his eyes.

There, in the centre of the screen, were two identical boxes with the same, familiar words.

_Unknown Number  
1 New Message(s)_

_Unknown Number  
1 New Message(s)_

Sanji opened the first, sent this morning at 9:00 on the dot.

_Rainbase  
12:00_

The Blonde's eyes grew wide. He had missed a summons.  
_The letters. The threats. They made sense now._

Sanji opened the second message, reading a similar text.

_Rainbase  
24:00_

The message had been sent from the same concealed number, but didn't matter.  
Sanji knew who had sent them.

Silently, Sanji pocketed the mobile. He glanced over to the Marimo sleeping soundly.

With a defeated sigh, Sanji stood. He tiptoed out to the corridor, grabbing his shoes, keys and coat before creeping out of the front door, shutting it behind him as quietly as possible. Sanji walked quickly to his car, pulling the collar of his coat up around his neck to stop any unwanted breeze sneaking between his layers of clothing. It was cold, and when he breathed out, he could see his own breath swirl around him as mist. Autumn was quickly changing to Winter, and Sanji was not looking forward to the snow and ice that would come with it.

The man let his mind wander with such things as the weather as he approached his car. Anything to distract himself from the impending doom. He wasn't even thinking about the eyes that watched him from his apartment block window. If he had, maybe he would have seen the silhouette, not of Zoro, but a little girl…

* * *

Sanji pulled up behind the Rainbase Casino along Alabaster Road. The street was busier than many of the others; the streets filled with clubbers, drunkards and party goers. The pavement wasn't normally this crowded, but there seemed to be some sort public celebration and the crowds were out in troves.

Sanji ignored the people as he manoeuvred into the Casino, heading past the bustle of slot machines and bars. He stepped into the elevator on the far side, sliding a card key into the slot and hitting one of the gold buttons near the top, reserved for casino staff… and _special _guests.

Sanji tapped his foot impatiently, lighting another cigarette as the elevator trundled up floor after floor as it got closer to the penthouse. _The penthouse_.  
Some place Sanji dreaded every time he entered this bloody building.

The elevator reached the desired floor, resounding a firm bell noise to indicate Sanji that the doors were about to open. They slid open painfully slowly, revealing a small corridor that took barely five strides to cross to the double mahogany doors opposite.  
Sanji stepped through the threshold, blowing out a long trail of smoke into the dimly lit room. The doors behind him closed and Sanji all but lost the ability to see. That didn't matter. This room hadn't changed. Not once, in all the three years he had been coming here…

Sanji wasn't alone in the darkness.  
Someone was in front of him, sat at the end of a very long table. His face was partially lit by the end of a glowing cigar; the noxious smoke barely enough to cover the stench of aftershave the man seemed to drown himself in on a regular basis.

Slowly, the room began to lighten, as the moon peered in through the large windows; previously obstructed by clouds.  
It cast a faint blue glow as if the pair were somewhere underwater.

"Mr Prince," came the gravelly voice that belonged to the man at the far end of the room. "I'm glad that you received my message. Good that you responded so quickly." The hint of sarcasm in his words was enough to make Sanji want to kick the man's cigar across the room before rearranging the man's ugly face twice over.  
Apparently the Blonde's silence amused the man. He laughed harshly. As he did, a spiral of smoke billowed from the man's mouth, smelling strongly of rich tobacco and spice, reminding Sanji of some far off tropical resort. He wished he was there. Not here.

Sanji blew his own stream of smoke. "Well I wouldn't want to keep you waiting," he responded in a deadpan tone, his eyes turned away. He didn't see the glint of teeth as the man expressed a wry smile, his lips drawing back as he spoke again.  
"No. You wouldn't."

There was another moment of silence as the men puffed on their smoke.

"I have another… request," the man said eventually, as if, at first, he had forgotten why he summoned the young Cook to his lair. He took his cigar between two fingers, leaning forward so that he could stare Sanji in the eyes.

Sanji's own had adjusted enough for him to see the man now; the large silhouette of a leader on his throne. Behind him was the unmistakable shadow of his assassin, to his right, his personal weapon. Sanji chose to ignore them, the alcohol in his system giving him more confidence than what was deemed safe. He laughed slightly, blowing out another puff of smoke, folding his arms together to hide the way he dug his nails into the palms of his hands. "You make it seem like I could decline."  
The other man laughed also, although the sound was harsh, and not at all joyful. It made Sanji's spine shiver. He regretted his words, but he could not take them back.

The man at the far end of the table drummed his fingers on the wooden surface, his eyes dangerously focused as he spoke again. "We both know what would happen if you did."  
"Of course," the cook said, his voice restricted, his body tensing at the dark atmosphere. "You remind me every time we meet."

"Because some dogs need reminding who their masters are."

Sanji was able to repress his hiss. He simply dug his nails deeper into his palms. He felt like he was being suffocated with mere words, as if the man was trying to choke him with his cigar and aftershave stench.

The Blonde silenced his tongue, watching as the man at the far end of the table nodded slowly, taking another large drag. He rested back in his chair, interlocking his fingers and smiled around his smoke stick. It was irritating, the way he was acting; as if it was a simple chat and he wasn't making threats to Sanji's life.

A long moment of silence followed.

"Well let's get this over with," Sanji said, feeling himself getting agitated. It was more being in the man's presence rather than the fact he was still awake at one o'clock in the morning. Besides, he had left Zoro too long. He didn't want anyone taking him while he was here…

"Always quick to business Mr Prince."

"It"s not business, its blackmail Mr.0."

* * *

_And the plot thickens! _


	5. Broken Routine

_CHAPTER FIVE UPDATED_

* * *

**The Lives That Bind Us**

**Chapter Three: **Broken Routine

**Sanji**

Sanji awoke to his alarm clock, just like always.

The thing was bleeping in his ear, ten times louder from the man's unexplained hangover, and would continue to happily do so, until Sanji shut it off. He reached his hand out, preparing to hit the top, where the suspected 'off' button would be, but instead, Sanji's hand slammed down onto the flat surface of the side table, rather than his electronic alarm clock.  
_Which was still beeping._

The man could feel himself becoming agitated, his eyes still firmly closed as he shifted his body, reaching over the side of the bed. The thing must've fallen onto the floor, or something like that, which was why it wasn't on his bedside table. _Where it should be_. Begrudgingly, Sanji forced his eyes open and glared at his floor.

No clock.  
And still the alarm continued...

Sanji forced himself to sit up, slightly confused as to where the hell his alarm clock had actually gone, and why the hell it wasn't where it should be. It hadn't just grown legs and wandered off all by itself, so…  
He pondered this a little more, his eyes focusing on something suspiciously resembling the remains of a shattered alarm clock, easily seen in the heavy sunlight that poured itself through the man's windows, not faltered by the wooden slat blinds that had been fitted to prevent such a thing…

Sanji stared.  
The alarm continued.

Sanji stared again.  
There was something off…

His broken alarm _shouldn't_ be broken, and if it was broken, which strangely, it was, then it shouldn't be bleeping at him.

Like it was.

_Still_.

Deciding to find out what the irritating noise was, Sanji forced himself out of bed. A thrumming headache made him ignore the usual morning thoughts of 'shower' as he let his feet lead him to his door and out into the corridor.  
The man blinked in the sunlight. It was definitely too bright for his usual, early morning rise. But the alarm…

It wasn't an alarm clock that had woken Sanji.  
It was clear to the dazed cook when he looked down to the first floor, his eyes landing on a steady stream of smoke, billowing from a saucepan on the stove.  
_He can't have possibly left that on… had he? Had he started cooking and then gone back to bed?_

The smoke had set the fire alarm off, to call Sanji from his bedroom and save Marimo from certain death. Or seal it.  
The reasons why Sanji knew this were;

_One_: Zoro was the person who had set the fire alarm off, ergo, it was Zoro that had woken Sanji.

_Two_: It seemed that Zoro was destroying Sanji's kitchen.

_Three_: Zoro was _using _Sanji's kitchen.

_Four_: _Without permission._

_Five_: Zoro was wasting food.

Sanji watched the man dart about the kitchen for a second, using one hand to try and swat at the alarm, another balancing a stack of bowls in his hand, that were half falling out the cupboard. He had a knife in his mouth, and was stood on one foot, the other pointed at the oven dials as if he was attempting to turn them off.  
It would have been a very funny scene.  
If Sanji didn't remember that it was _his _kitchen.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sanji tore down the stairs, definitely awake now. He dived into the kitchen, twisting the oven knob and pulling the saucepan off the ring, simultaneously snatching up a dirty tea towel on the side to waft the smoke alarm.  
The green-haired man stepped down, dealing with his precarious stack of Sanji's favourite food bowls whilst the frantic blonde wafted the dishcloth until the alarm had stopped beeping, before he leapt to the balcony and forced the double doors open.  
Only then, did he turn on the Marimo like a pack of lions, who was still putting bowls back into the cupboard.

"Are you actively _trying_ to burn my house down?"  
"What? No," he began, but Sanji wasn't listening. He was irritated from last night, lack of sleep, a rude awakening and _now _he had to fix his kitchen which the Marimo was happily trashing. "Or were you trying to murder me in my sleep. Because I don't know about you but that seems like a shitty way of thanking someone who is taking care of you!"

Zoro grimaced but he didn't say anything. His cheeks were tinged pink and his eyes kept dipping… down.  
Sanji followed the man's gaze and saw the ever-so-obvious _thing _that was making the moss-head blush. "Pervert!"

Sanji kicked Zoro hard in the shin, before running to the living room and grabbing the throw from the sofa. He wrapped it around his body quickly, trying not to blush from embarrassment.  
Why was Zoro acting like a kid who had just discovered his own genitals? And why was Sanji playing along? He wasn't ever shy, before man or women that had wanted to bed him, so why now…?

"What were you doing to my kitchen?" Sanji hissed again, trying to get Zoro's focus off of his morning hard-on. At least he _was _wearing underwear, but that wasn't exactly the point.  
"I wasn't doing anything to your _precious kitchen. _I was trying to cook some food, because some curly-cue idiot was suffering from a fever." Zoro crossed his arms, frowning as his eyes did a once-over, across Sanji's body. "You should be glad I'm here."  
Sanji snorted at the last few words, his eye brow twitching at the insult casually thrown in. He scanned the mess of his kitchen, trying to process the marimo's words whilst ignoring his hangover. He was a _little _cold. Colder than usual And he didn't feel well-rested…

"I couldn't find any pain killers," Zoro continued, scratching the back of his neck as if he was suddenly uncomfortable. He eyes were stuck to the ceiling, his fingers itching to do something else than stare at Sanji. "There were none in the first aid box so I hunted around for some," he said, pointing at a pack of aspirin laid on a tray, which Sanji usually used for carrying snacks and drinks to his study on the late nights he spent studying. Beside it was a bowl, a glass of water and some mutilated bread slices Sanji hoped was not cut from the freshly baked loaves he bought last night…  
"Ah, yeah," the Marimo mumbled, noticing Sanji gawking at the mess. "I was making some Yuzu-cha because it's easy to eat and personally, it tastes better than porridge. It's not the real stuff because you don't have any Yuzu – not that I expected you to have any, but I made a substitute," Zoro said pointing to a mangled lime and orange which looked like it had been skinned alive.  
Next to it, lay Sanji's thyme herbs, sacrificed needlessly with his paring knife. Sanji shuddered at the thought of Zoro using a _"de-boning"_ knife to cut herbs.

"See you're cold," Zoro said, mistaking the cook's horrified convulsion for a reaction to the cool air. He stepped closer to Sanji and, before the man could do anything, wrapped the throw tighter around him like some sort of blanket cocoon. The motion pinned Sanji's arms to his chest. He squirmed, confused as to what the Marimo was doing. "You bastard. Wha- what are you?" Sanji flailed his legs wildly as Zoro picked him up, but the man's grip was like iron and Sanji had no choice to wait until Zoro dumped him on the sofa, right in front of the coffee table.

"Stay," he growled, already moving away to the kitchen. "Don't you order me-"  
"Stay," the man repeated, his tone sharp, but not angry.

Sanji glared, but the man's tone told him not to argue. Also, there was that almost unnoticeable quiver as he spoke.  
Sanji continued to glare. He held his tongue, instead focusing on trying to pull his arms up from the folds of the blanket.

"I'm only letting you stay here because Luffy asked me. It doesn't give you the right to destroy my house," Sanji hissed having eventually wriggled his way into a sitting position. "Shut up Cook. You're unwell so I'm taking care of you. If I wasn't here you would most likely be at work or university and make your fever worse. Just accept this as rent or something and stop being such a brat about it."  
Sanji made to open his mouth, but Zoro grabbed the tray with everything on it and settled it on the coffee table quite loudly. "You're only allowed to bitch at me _after _you've eaten everything _and_ taken the medicine."  
The blonde just glared, as Zoro shuffled back into the kitchen to tidy up.

Sanji looked down at the bowl of orange gloop. It didn't look that appetising, but the marimo _had_ gone through the trouble of making it. It seemed like he had tried very hard.  
_And _Sanji had that one rule he would always obey.

_Never waste food._

Sanji lifted the spoon into the bowl, trying to avoid picking up the chunks of massacred fruit. He brought the spoon to his lips, swallowing a small mouthful of the gloop, letting the warm taste roll along his tongue. It was a strange mix of orange and lime, heavily spiced by too much thyme. The cook knew that Zoro hadn't scraped the zest off of the fruit, like it seemed he had wanted to do. Instead, the Marimo had been a lot more brutal. There were chunks of both fruit at the bottom as well as the slivers of skin where he hadn't mixed it properly.

When Sanji ate it, he felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach.

Without another complaint, Sanji ate everything in the bowl and took the two aspirin with the glass of water provided. As he placed the empty glass back on the tray, Zoro appeared to take it away, handing Sanji a clean, damp cloth to wipe his face.

"It was good then."  
"Adequate," Sanji sighed. He was still pissed at Zoro for taking over his kitchen, and would probably murder him for it but the gesture was nice enough and Sanji knew better than to tell someone, who had worked hard on something, that it was completely shit. Besides, being wrapped in a blanket and given warm food had sort of made him tired, too tired to argue properly.

"It was edible, let's just put it that way."  
"You ate the entire bowl."  
"I have a rule not to waste any food."

Zoro laughed quietly, taking the towel from the blonde, returning to the sink to wash up. "You don't have to make up excuses."  
Sanji folded his arms and pouted. "It's not an excuse dumbass. And stop destroying my kitchen."

The blonde stood from the sofa, repositioning the blanket around his body.

Zoro looked like he was going to argue but Sanji spoke before he could.

"I'm going upstairs to have a shower and then I'll come back down and fix the mess you've made. So make yourself busy and do something that doesn't include destroying anymore of my house."

Sanji retreated to his bedroom, throwing the blanket on his bed. He tried to ignore the odd sensation in his stomach. It wasn't the food, he knew that.  
Sanji felt _something_ though.  
He stripped off his pants and slid into the bathroom, turning the shower on to let the water warm up, returning to his normal morning routine. Without thinking, he went through the motions. He grabbed a towel from the cupboard and placed it on the radiator before stepping under the run of water. Sanji began to relax, his fingers combing through his locks as he massaged shampoo into his hair. He found himself thinking about Zoro's gesture.

Zeff was the only other person who had cared for Sanji when he was sick, and that was when he was a child. It was nice that someone was caring for him. In a weird way. And it was weird that it was the marimo, with his uncaring attitude and rude demeanour.  
It was… cute.

* * *

Zoro could hear the alarm from the living room. It was coming from the blonde's bedroom and was seriously getting on his nerves. _If it wasn't a phone it was a fucking alarm.  
_"COOK SHUT IT OFF!" Zoro roared from the sofa, rolling over to bury his head in one of the pillows. It didn't seem to wake the Blonde anymore that the alarm. Besides, the alarm was still going.

Zoro grumbled to himself, rolling off of the couch. He landed on his back on the floor, flipping himself over to push himself onto his feet. He headed for the bedroom door on the second floor. On the other side, he could clearly hear the alarm. "Cook if you don't turn off that fucking alarm I am coming in and throwing the thing at the wall." So there was the warning.  
The Blonde didn't shout anything back. _Maybe he went to work already. He seems to get up at ridiculous hours anyway. _Zoro didn't care. He just wanted to turn the damn sound off. And so, the Marimo barged into the room, making a beeline for the alarm blaring from the bedside table. He hit the button looking thing on the top, but the alarm didn't stop. He tried another and another before getting officially pissed.  
Without thinking, Zoro grabbed the noisy box and threw it. He watched it fly through the air, to the far wall where it smashed into a hundred pieces.  
_Shit. Cook is going to be pissed._

Zoro looked over to the sleeping man. He was still wearing the clothes from last night, as if he had simply thrown himself on the bed and crashed. He hadn't even bothered to take off his shoes. And he was wearing his coat? And, he had another of those envelopes scrunched up in one hand.

Zoro took a step closer, planning on insulting the Cook. Just to rile him up nice and early in the morning. But as he did, Zoro saw Sanji's body shudder and the man tensed unconsciously. He looked flushed; his cheeks red and his eyes flickering under his closed eyelids as if he was restless. _A nightmare? Or…  
_"Cook you awake?" Actually, that was a stupid question. If Curly-brow was awake, he would've turned off the alarm or already started screaming at Zoro for breaking the damn thing.

Zoro stood for a moment, staring at the blonde. He looked clammy, his brow glistening with sweat as if he was hot. Unconsciously, the Marimo held out a hand, pressing it against the cook's forehead, doing just like he did when _she _got ill. Just as he assumed, Sanji _was_ hot. He had a serious fever.  
_Serves him right, _Zoro thought, turning away. As he did, he heard the man's shuddering voice. He sounded like he was… _crying._

Zoro couldn't help but glance back. Sanji _was _crying. He had a pained look on his face, one that said he had succumbed to his nightmare.  
Should Zoro wake him? The man hesitated. This was different to caring for the others. He was friends with them but with Sanji– _No. He was Sanji's friend as well._

And so, with that thought firmly at the front of his head, Zoro moved closer, grabbing one of the man's legs and pulling off his shoe, before moving to the other. He pulled off the man's coat, jacket and dress shirt, throwing them at the bottom of the bed before pulling off the man's… trousers…  
Zoro stared at the man's lean body. He hadn't noticed before, but the blonde had rock hard abs and slender legs, his powerful muscles rippling underneath his fair skin.  
Sanji was truly beautiful. In a warriors opinion of course, Zoro added mentally.

Sanji shuddered again, so Zoro threw a blanket over him. He must have a fever. If that was so, then he knew the perfect cure.

Zoro made his way out of the Cook's bedroom and back down stairs towards the kitchen. He used to make Kuina some Yuzu-cha when she got ill so maybe he could make some for the blonde. And find him some medicine as well.  
Zoro set to work. Naturally Sanji didn't have any Yuzu, so the marimo swapped it for a mix of lime and orange zest. He remembered to add chopped thyme and water to make a paste, but the taste wasn't strong enough so Zoro chucked in chunks of the fruit. That would be better. It was irritating because the knife he was using didn't quite work and the fruit was a bit juicy meaning some of the chunks were a bit… deflated.

The Marimo tossed everything into a saucepan and placed it on the stove, adding more water as he turned up the heat wondering what Sanji would say as he cooked and the blonde lounged. _Ill, _he reminded himself as he grabbed a tray from the cupboard and placed a bowl and spoon on it as well as a large glass of water.  
Whilst the mix boiled, he could go search the house for painkillers. It took a lot longer than he suspected because the house decided to play pranks on him and swap all the rooms around. Eventually, Zoro found a packet in the medicine cupboard in the downstairs bathroom.

Suddenly, a loud blaring noise began from the other side of the door. "What the?" Zoro ran to investigate, but found his bedroom. The sound wasn't coming from his bedroom. It was coming from the kitchen. Zoro didn't have time to wonder why it had swapped paces with the downstairs study, instead becoming more and more focused as to why that small box on the wall was screaming at him, bright lights flashing and everything. The saucepan on the stove was letting out a fine stream of smoke as the contents bubbled and frothed like some ugly sludge monster.  
Zoro threw down the medicine and grabbed a dishcloth, trying to swat at the box but as he caught the bowls on the shelf of the cupboard door he had left open. "No!" The man cried, leaping for them as a stack of china slipped from the shelf. He managed to pin them to the cupboard door with one hand, but now he couldn't reach the cooker. So Zoro hopped onto one foot, using his big toe to try and push the little dial on the front to turn off the stove.

It wasn't working. Shit the alarm would wake– "What the fuck are you doing?"  
_Too late._

__Zoro turned just in time to see Sanji racing down the stairs, wearing nothing but his underwear. He looked a lot better than he did earlier, but his skin was still red in places from where he was hot. The man didn't seem notice as he wrenched the dishcloth from Zoro's hands, swatting the alarm with one hand whilst turning the heat off the stove with the other, before pushing the saucepan onto a back ring.  
Zoro let him, using his now-free hand to help him catch the precariously pinned china bowls. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the blonde jump over to the doors on the other side of the living room and open them fully, letting the remaining smoke cloud filter outside.

"Are you actively trying to burn the house down?" Sanji asked angrily, turning around to focus his glare on the Marimo. "What? No," Zoro said, his brain a little distracted. He could feel himself blushing, his eyes sweeping across Sanji's lean figure, poised as if he was modelling for a calendar or an underwear photo shoot. If Zoro didn't know better, it was as if the blonde was glowing. And he did look quite sexy stood there like that.

The Blonde was rabbiting on, not making much sense. Then again, Zoro was paying much attention. "… shitty way of thanking someone who is taking care of you!" Sanji stared. Zoro was hoping that he would figure out himself that… _um….  
_Sanji followed Zoro's eye, who didn't realise until now that he had been staring, not so subtly at the man's crotch and his morning hard-on.  
Oh shit.

"PERVERT!"

Sanji kicked Zoro hard in the shin – it hurt, and the blonde wasn't wearing any shoes, which was quite impressive. The blonde ran to the sofa, grabbing a throw rug and wrapping it around himself, blushing several shades darker. Or was it the fever?

"What were you doing to my kitchen?" Curly-brow hissed, his eyes averted from embarrassment. "I wasn't doing anything to your _precious kitchen. _I was trying to cook some food, because some curly-cue idiot was suffering from a fever." Zoro crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, trying not to think about the instinctual hunger pooling in his groin. "You should be glad I'm here." At that the Cook snorted, but Zoro ignored him.

"I couldn't find any pain killers," he said, starting to explain, remembering the reason why he hadn't been watching the food. He'd gone to get the medicine, after having stripped the blonde almost naked.  
The marimo wasn't going to tell him though. That would result in a lot of broken bones…

"There were none in the first aid box so I hunted around for some," he said, pointing to a pack of aspirin laid on a tray, next to the other things he had collected in an attempt to cook breakfast. "Ah, yeah," Zoro mumbled, spotting Sanji's horrified expression frozen on his face as he stared at his kitchen. _Was he still listening?_  
"I was making some Yuzu-cha because it's easy to eat and personally, it tastes better than porridge. It's not the real stuff because you don't have any Yuzu – not that I expected you to have any, but I made a substitute," Zoro said, pointing to lime and orange. He wasn't about to tell Sanji he had no clue how to make porridge. He turned back just as Sanji shuddered, clutching the edges of the blanket tighter. "See you're cold."

Instinctually, Zoro moved closer to the blonde, wrapping his arms around him. He left himself a millisecond of hesitation before he hoisted the man up into his arms, heading to the sofa. He was a bit stiff and felt bad by throwing the man heavily on the sofa. "You bastard!" Ok, so he didn't feel _that _bad. "Wha- what are you-?"

"Stay," he growled again, moving back towards the kitchen. Sanji made to sit up but it was hard as he struggled with the bindings around his body.  
"Don't you order me-"  
"Stay."

Zoro could feel the man's stare on the back of his head, but he opted to ignore it. He was too busy trying to ignore the thoughts of Sanji's body. "I'm only letting you stay here because Luffy asked me. It doesn't give you the right to destroy my house."  
Zoro rolled his eyes. "Shut up Cook. You're unwell so I'm taking care of you. If I wasn"t here you would be at work or university and make your fever worse. Just accept this as rent or something and stop being such a brat about it."

Zoro didn't bother to turn around. He scooped out the Yuzu-cha from the saucepan and put the less burnt parts in the bowl on the tray, grabbing the painkillers and putting them next to the glass of water. He took the prepared breakfast and laid it down on the coffee table in front of the blonde. "You're only allowed to bitch at me _after _you've eaten everything _and_ taken the medicine."

The blonde just glared, as Zoro shuffled back into the kitchen to tidy up. Everything went into the sink to soak, as Sanji took his first spoonful.

Zoro couldn't help but watch him for a reaction. At first, there was no outward sign whether the blonde liked it or hated it, but he continued eating so there must've been something decent about it.  
Slowly Sanji relaxed and Zoro could see the hint of a smile on the man's lips. Sanji finished the food just as Zoro finished putting everything away after cleaning and drying it. The blonde was placing his glass back down on the tray when Zoro came to take that away and wash that up as well.

"It was good then."  
"Adequate."

Zoro smirked to himself, handing over the damp towel. Damn proud blondie.  
"It was edible, let's just put it that way."  
"You ate the entire bowl."  
"I have a rule not to waste any food."

Zoro laughed again, taking the towel back. "You don't have to make up excuses." Sanji folded his arms and pouted. "It's not an excuse dumbass. And stop destroying my kitchen."

Sanji stood up, pulling the blanket around him more. He must've been cold. Maybe he should go back to bed.  
Before Zoro could suggest it, Sanji spoke first. "I'm going upstairs to have a shower and then I'll come back down and fix the mess you've made. So make yourself busy and do something that doesn't include destroying anymore of my house."

The cook retreated to his bedroom, looking a bit better than he had earlier. Zoro took the tray back to the kitchen and set to work washing up the bowl and glass. There was the sound of running water, which the marimo presumed was Sanji climbing into the shower.

With nothing left to do, Zoro grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl before he flopped down onto the sofa and turned on the TV. The news channel came up first, to some random story about a tycoon lizard guy investing in hotels and entertainment facilities which was bringing in lots of money to boost the economy and shit that made little sense to Zoro.  
Not that it mattered.

There was also a police "Where's Wally?" search for a mysterious "_Panda man," _and just general gossip about celebrities and prodigies who were wise beyond their years. There was a clip of an interview with a small boy, who was blushing and dancing about whilst yelling insults at the camera crew who were complimenting him on his doctor skills or something.  
But there was no way.  
He was only twelve, as the subheading said underneath…

"Oh, I heard about him," came a voice from behind Zoro. He looked up in shock as Sanji stood there, fully dressed, his hair slicked into the usual one-eye hairstyle. _How did he sneak up behind me_?  
"He's the youngest qualified doctor in the country, working over in Drum Hospital. There's been a whole uproar between him and the owner, Wapol about something illegal I think, but Wapol is trying to cover it up." Zoro nodded but the words went through one ear and out the other.

"Did you eat anything yet?" Sanji had obviously grown tired of the news, now half way headed to the kitchen. "Do you have time? Don't you have work or whatever?" The blonde just shook his head. "I called the geezer and told him I'd be in lunch like normal. I also called the University and told them I was unwell so I wouldn't be in today or tomorrow."  
_University? I thought the Cook only worked…?_

"I didn't think a saint like you would lie." Zoro laid the sarcasm on thick, twisting on the sofa to watch the blonde in his element, pulling food from all places to cook up some overly elegant dish that would normally be presented to diplomats or celebrities.

"It's not lying. It's decorating the truth." Sanji passed Zoro some fancy dish which tasted like omelette with unnecessary ingredients – but the dish was delicious so Zoro didn't say anything. "So why are you decorating the truth?"  
"So I can babysit a Marimo so he won't reopen his wounds and bleed out on my nice new rug because he decided to move around my furniture." Zoro looked over at the other two seater sofa. "I hadn't thought about lifting the couch," his tone thoughtful.  
"It wasn't a fucking invitation," the blonde snapped.

Zoro couldn't help but laugh, bringing his now empty plate to the sink where Sanji was washing up knives and a frying pan. "I know. I was pulling your leg." He slipped the plate into the water, brushing his fingers against the cook's, by accident obviously.

"_Arigatōgozaimasu_." He didn't mean to drop into his old tongue, nor softly whisper it as he leaned close into the blonde's personal space, but it was more like something instinctual to do. Usually it was done with girls for an easy pass at a midnight entertainment ride. Not to be done with the curly-cue.

Zoro pulled away casually, noticing the red tint on the back of Sanji's neck. The idiot still had a fever but he was trying to play it cool. _No more flirting then._

"Well considering I can't work out, I might as well watch TV." Zoro shuffled back to the couch, taking up a lazy position, his body laid along the seats, his head resting on folded arms, face twisted to the TV screen. He changed the channel from the news, settling down to watch some classic samurai film with cool music and good action scenes.

It was comfortable in Sanji's house. Zoro rarely relaxed anywhere, even in his own house and the Dojo. But here, whilst listening to the melody of the cook's tasks and the relaxing sound of swords slicing through the air, Zoro couldn't help but drift off. He didn't have the stress of keeping his guard up around Sanji.  
That unspoken trust had gone a lot further overnight.

But was it just trust?

In all fairness, Zoro should've been wary of Sanji. After all, the man's physique showed off the man's ability whilst leaving a lot of strength and power concealed. He was lean but his kicks could definitely be deadly and Zoro knew he would be on par if the two fought together.  
That being said, Zoro was still happy to relax near him. It was like he didn't have the weight on his shoulders now, as if he had found the one person that he could trust to take that weight, if Zoro needed it. He was the one person he could trust to watch his back, and he would be the one to watch Sanji's, if he needed him.  
It was a nameless relationship. _"Fated one" _and_ "Destined one" _sounded too cheesy, but _friend _seemed close to the mark.

Zoro ended up drifting off to sleep, not napping like he usually did where he was still aware of his surroundings, but properly asleep where dreams invaded the unconscious mind. Zoro had stopped sleeping since the accident thirteen years ago, afraid of nightmares that would haunt him. But now his mind was vulnerable and nightmares were surely to come.

Instead, Zoro could see Sanji.

He was laid on his front, much like he had fallen asleep, his head tilted upwards to face the blonde.  
Sanji was smiling down at him, his mouth moving around a cigarette as if he was talking but Zoro couldn't hear any words. It didn't matter. It wasn't real.

The dream shifted slightly and Zoro was laid across the blonde's legs, using his thighs as a supple pillow for his head.  
"Shitty marimo." Sanji was smiling down at him, his left eye slightly visible through breaks in his sweeping fringe. "You're heads as heavy as a cannon ball. And just as dense I presume."  
Zoro just smirked in reply, the insult more of a compliment than anything. "At least you can't cook cannon balls. That means I don't have to worry about waking up with my head in the oven."

The blonde laughed, his fingers creeping down to twine amongst Zoro's short tufts of hair.

"Do you dye your hair or is naturally green?"  
"It's all natural."

The blonde raised a curly eye brow.  
"All of it?" Zoro grinned, his own hands reaching up to grip the man's face.

"All of it."

Zoro wasn't sure if he pulled the blonde towards him, or if Sanji was lowering his head, or maybe both, but Sanji's face loomed closer, his beautiful blue eye fluttering… face relaxing… lips… moist…

Zoro opened his eyes.

Sanji was gone, replaced by the view of the ceiling stretching up away from him. Dust particles floated in his vision, sparkling from the sunlight pouring in from the open balcony doors. Sanji was stood outside, leant on the railing. He had a cigarette pressed between two fingers, on hand casually resting on the railing whilst the other was under his chin supporting his head. He was staring off in the distance, his expression calm and relaxed. It was almost the Sanji from his dream. Or he could've still been dreaming.

Zoro rolled over and sat up silently, moving to rest against the door frame. Sanji hadn't noticed him. He took another breath of smoke, releasing it all in a steady stream that floated up away to merge with the clouds. The wind was blowing a gentle breeze to ruffle the man's locks, the blonde glimmering gold in the bright afternoon sun.

Zoro was sure he was still dreaming. Everything was too calm, too relaxed to be reality. Even with the thoughts of Kuina on the edge of his mind, he didn't feel sad or remorseful or even remotely angry. He just felt at peace.

"You're awake Marimo." Sanji was still smiling, his left eye just visible… Zoro felt the need to put his arms around the blonde. Pull him against his chest, duck his nose into the locks and just… breathe. Relax. Be at peace for as long as possible, before this dream turned to a nightmare and he was envisioned with _their_ bodies… and _his_ face and… _The blood. __The blood everywhere on the walls, the floors, his hands, his face in his mouth, the taste, the burning_-

"Zoro?" Sanji had crept closer, his usual cocky attitude hidden away for the moment. He sounded concerned and sympathetic as if… he could relate? "S' nothing." Zoro shrugged to himself, cursing for the thoughts that ran through his head. Sanji took another drag from his cigarette and wandered off into the apartment. "We're leaving for the Baratie in about half an hour. Change your clothes quick and do something about that mop of green hair."

Zoro followed, positive that he was awake now and this was real. And glad he hadn't hugged Sanji when he felt like he should. He wasn't fazed by the subject of his dream, where it seemed to be heading. Maybe his head was getting distracted by the curly brow. He was attractive, in both senses.  
Zoro didn't care about gender, he never had. But he had wanted someone who would catch his eye, and not just their looks, but also them as a being. Sanji was skilled as a cook and a fighter, but he was stubborn and cocky.

_Can't be perfect, _he thought, laughing to himself.

Zoro looked up, to notice Sanji tapping his foot, his cigarette gone and an unamused expression replacing it. "You weren't listening were you?" Zoro hesitated a moment. He wasn't sure what to do but decided to play it safe-  
"No," his mouth answered, completely ignoring his brain. "I thought as much." Sanji ran a hand through his fringe, somehow managing to keep that elusive left eye hidden. Yeah, Zoro was definitely getting distracted. Maybe he needed to train, get his blood pumping and heart beat up. He hadn't trained yesterday, nor much the day before. He had been planning to but… well.

"FUCKS SAKE MARIMO LISTEN TO ME!"  
Zoro was jolted back to reality with a harsh kick to the shins. "Just hurry up and get changed," Sanji said, already storming up the stairs to his bedroom. "We're going to the Baratie idiot, so hurry up."  
"Can't I just stay here?"

Sanji spun on the top step, fixing Zoro with a d_o-I-really-look-that-stupid _look. "_No_, Marimo, because if I leave you on your own, you'll train your ass into the ground open your wounds and blah blah blah. If you're at the Baratie, Zeff can keep an eye on you whilst I cook food."  
"So hurry up!" He ran into his room, leaving Zoro in the living room. Maybe he should change. After all, these were the clothes he had worn yesterday, and Sanji was big on the etiquette stuff so that probably included personal hygiene.  
Not that Zoro didn't have any. His standards just weren't as high as the cook's.

Zoro headed for his bedroom, finding that it had swapped places with the front door. Or had the bathroom been there earlier? It didn't matter.  
Zoro found his bedroom and the duffle bags that he had dumped on them. He riffled through the first, pulling out a simple grey button-up shirt with short sleeves, black trousers and a white hoodie. He had his black army boots at the Luffy had remembered to pack them.  
Usopp had also managed to smuggle out Yubashiri, but had left Kitetsu hidden, and rightly so. That sword had a will of its own, and without the control of a strong welder, would cut anything it wanted to. Including the one who wielded it.

The pair had also packed Zoro's many study books; various foreign language translations and Japanese texts as well as his journals and timetables for choreography and sports. He snagged his journal and some paperwork, thinking he could distract himself with homework rather than drive himself crazy with his thoughts.

Sanji was ready waiting by the front door when Zoro re-emerged, having eventually found the living room again. He had changed and combed his hair, only to ruffle it up again. Curly brow just rolled his eyes, checking his watch before shunting Zoro out of the door. He was mumbling under his breath, his motions less precise than usual. He was either nervous, or starting to feel panicky about something. He hadn't been like this earlier, so maybe something else had happened.

"Cook you okay?"  
"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine" he mumbled, locking the door and marching off. Zoro followed silently, pulling his hoodie up over his ears and slipping his hands into the pockets.

Sanji was definitely distracted.  
But what was it that was making him this nervous?


	6. Blackmail is Business

_CHAPTER SIX UPDATED_

* * *

**The Lives That Bind Us**_  
_

**Chapter Six: **Blackmail is Business

**Sanji**

Sanji decided to escort Zoro into the Baratie. Knowing the Marimo's sense of direction, (or lack of), he would most likely end up on the moon before he managed to walk twenty paces around the side of the building and enter the restaurant through the front door. The restaurant was like it was every day, with the kitchen was just as hectic.  
Everyone called out greetings and half-assed complaints when Sanji walked through the silver doors, dragging a grumbling Marimo who was still protesting and complaining that he wouldn't train _that hard, _and promised to _only_ lift the table, _not_ the couch. Sanji ignored him, and everyone else for that matter, as he wandered to the back room and along the corridor to the stairs leading to the second floor. Up there was another storeroom, but also Zeff's office. The old geezer was sat at his desk, going through paperwork or something or other when the Blonde entered the room, already itching for another cigarette. He had already lit three this morning. He had only just crushed the other one underfoot! "Oi Old Man."

Zeff looked up, casting a quick tired glance before he covered it up. "Eggplant. You're late." Sanji narrowed his eyes, overlooking the man's hoarse voice. "I'm dumping the Marimo with you. _Don't _let him move heavy stuff but get him to help out and keep an eye on him. Also, _don't _send him on any errands because the man has no sense of direction."  
"I have some stuff to do," he said before Zeff could speak, giving into the temptation and pulling a cigarette out of the carton and lighting it quickly. "I'll be back in an hour or two."

Zeff shrugged, turning back to his desk. "Fine. I'll babysit your boyfriend-"  
"He's not my boyfriend."  
"-but make sure you're back here at one o'clock sharp." Sanji made to argue again but he knew that it would make no difference. Besides, Zeff had agreed to watch over the moss-head so Sanji could head out. And luckily, he hadn't pestered Sanji for details. Quickly, the younger Blonde retreated from the man's office, heading back to the first floor to find Zoro.

"Just sit at a table, play on your phone or eat. Just don't wander off. And don't lift anything," he grumbled, directing Zoro into a booth near the window, but out of the way of other guests.

"I'll be back in an hour or two so just behave." Zoro just grumbled as he sidled onto one of the chairs, pulling out his mobile from his back pocket. "Hurry up curly brow, so we can go home and I can just watch TV in peace."

Sanji would've laughed at Zoro's resistant attitude but he wasn't in a good mood. One that made him scurry from the Baratie, back to his car. His phone blinked from the passenger seat.  
Sanji paused. He turned to look at the small blue and black box. Reaching over, he picked it up and unlocked it, clicking onto his message box to the unknown number which had sent him the text.

_Nanohana 12:00._

Nanohana was a beautiful little café on the south end of Alabaster Road, and one where only one person would call him to. That was better than Rainbase. Sanji felt his stomach unclench itself and resigned himself to driving. He parked across the road, making his way to the small umbrella table outside, where a woman was already sat. Her raven hair was partially hidden under her Cowboy hat, pulled away from her eyes as she poured over a tatty old book in Ancient Greek it seemed. She wore a small purple top and even smaller skirt with large purple boots. Her usual snow-fur coat was laid gently against her chair, cushioning the seat for her as she sipped gently at her coffee.

"Good Afternoon, Miss All Sunday."

The lady looked up, smiling gently.  
"Ah, Mr Prince. So glad you could join me." She gestured for the chair, and Sanji sat himself down. As he did, Paula, a young female waitress appeared, bringing out a cream latte, just like Sanji had on every visit. He smiled to the girl, too tense to flirt and compliment her on her beauty and the new way she had styled her plait to one side…

"It seems that Mr 0 forgot to pass along some information for you that would make your job a little easier," Miss All Sunday said, putting her book down and pulling an envelope from her person. "I would appreciate it," Sanji smiled, although he was feeling tenser than anything. And a little sick.  
"Mr 0 told you that the man by the name of Fullbody has been… less than cooperative." Sanji nodded. "He didn't provide me with the details, but as far as I can guess, Fullbody was on the pay-list and he didn't want to be a _just _mole anymore. I'm just having a word apparently. Not like my usual _jobs." _Miss All Sunday laughed.  
"Yes. Usually we send you on ones that are more violent." The way she spoke, was as if she was talking about something sweet and cute. Not beating someone to a pulp to teach them a lesson.

"Although, Fullbody is quick to react with violence. Anyone else would kill them. We needed someone who has… _hesitation, _to avoid an unnecessary deaths.

Sanji forced a fake smile, not quite enjoying the conversation enough to laugh along with the beautiful lady. "So what was it that Mr 0 forget to mention at out last meeting?" He wasn't really asking about the information, but it would end the meeting quicker and allow him the chance to return to the Baratie sooner and calm himself in the meditative movements of cooking. And smoking. He definitely needed another smoke just about now. No doubt the moss head had broken something as well, so the cook would have to go back and fix any mess he had made first. Damn Marimo.

"It has been arranged that Mr Fullbody is taking out one of his female interests for a late afternoon meal, around four o'clock, and it just so happens that he will be taking her to the Baratie. It will give you the perfect chance to have your conversation." Miss All Sunday smiled again, pushing two envelopes along the table. Sanji picked them up, putting down the empty Latte cup, his fingers pulling on the first slip of the brown paper to see what was concealed inside.  
"I suggest you open them in private," Miss All Sunday warned, picking up her book once more, before settling back into her fur coat. "They were given to me by Mr 0 to give to you directly, so even I do not know what it is. But I think it may be best that you wait till later, or at least until you are alone before reading that."

Sanji took that to be the end of the meeting. He thanked Miss All Sunday before slipping inside the Café to pay the tab. When he re-emerged, the raven haired woman was gone with all traces of her, like beautiful blossom petals in the wind being blown away before they could fall to the ground.

The cook headed back to the Baratie in a trance. He was worried about the task, and that Fullbody would be appearing at the restaurant so if they were to have a chat, he wouldn't be able to make it public. His mind was also tangling itself about the second letter in his jacket pocket. What could be in it? What could Mr 0 have left to say that he couldn't say to Sanji the night before during their meeting? _What was it?_

Sanji pulled up behind the Baratie, following the motions of his morning routine and slipping into the back entrance rather than the front. He took off his jacket, hanging it on the peg, when he noticed the brown paper corner pocking out of the pocket. He had accidently brought the letter with him. He'd meant to leave it in the car…  
Well actually no, he hadn't thought of that. All he could think was what was written inside it.

Well now was as good as time as any to see what was inside. After all, Sanji was alone and it also meant he wouldn't have to worry about what the letter said whilst he worked and maybe he would be able to focus on Fullbody more, as well as cooking and the Marimo and Zeff and everything else that was grating at his mind. Maybe what was in that letter was related to Fullbody, so it would be stupid not to read it…

Sanji slid his finger under the edge of the envelope, ripping the glue from the bottom piece as he opened it up. Photographs fluttered to the floor.

_Luffy.  
Zoro.  
Nami.  
Zoro.  
Usopp.  
Zeff.  
Zoro._

_Zoro._

_Zoro, Zoro, Zoro!_

The familiar scent of aftershave clung to his nose and throat, choking him…

_I warned you._

Those same three words.  
Sanji felt his hand shake, his eyes not focusing on the words on the page. He had to read it several times to understand, each time the words sink just a little bit deeper until his brain kicked in and he realised…

_I warned you Mr Prince._

_I gave you plenty of warnings, many times not to get close to people.  
You'll let something slip._

_You have before._

_You'll do it again._

_And when you do, I'll have to clear up your mess again.  
I'm just looking out for you Mr Prince. Can't you see that this is for your own safety?_

_Because you know perfectly what happens when you step out of line.  
It hurts me to remind you._

_Expect to hear from me again._

_0_

Sanji stared at the words. _Clear up your mess…  
__It hurts me… to remind you…_

Then that meant Zoro and–

Suddenly, Sanji became aware of the noise in the kitchen. He scrambled for the pictures, pulling them into his lap to hide them in case someone came through the door. He panicked, cramming them into his jacket pocket before moving to the back toilet to wash away the stench of aftershave and tobacco smoke. Sanji felt sick. He felt ill and queasy and…

Sanji made sure the photos and letter were properly hidden before heading to the kitchen. His head hummed with noise, but he couldn't differentiate them. He moved wordlessly to his workstation, his hands seemingly taking over where his brain had turned to mush.  
Sanji didn't know what he was doing, nor could he keep track of what his body was doing. Some part of him was telling him to go sit in a corner and just try and figure out.  
Another part was asking why he was cooking and why he hadn't grabbed Zoro and headed straight home, but no other part of his body was listening. His hands were kneading dough, adding already ground ingredients into it.

"…ji…"

The cook watched his hands place the dough to the side as he fiddled about with the controls on the cooker beside him.

"…anji…"

When the cooker was lit, Sanji began preparing the dough, rolling it flat with a rolling pin-

"EGGPLANT!"

Sanji jumped, spinning around to see Zeff right behind him, hands on hips, a scowl half concealed by his plaited moustache. "What are you doing Eggplant?" Sanji stared, his brain not exactly working. He looked back to his station then back to the old man as if to say _what?  
_The older cook scowled. "Leave those for Carne to finish off. I want to speak to you in my office right away." Sanji's body obliged, leaving all of his cooking equipment on the side before following Zeff out of the room.

As soon as he was out of the kitchen, Sanji pulled a cigarette from the carton in his back pocket, lighting it before it had even entered his mouth. He took a long needed drag and sighed out the breath of smoke. "Something useless is inside that head of yours," Zeff accused, climbing the stairs, the old wood echoing with a dull _thunk._

"Whatever," Sanji grumbled, surprised that the word had found his lips and escaped. "It's distracting you, shitty brat." Zeff walked to his office, barging inside before dropping in the chair sat at his office desk.  
Sanji stood near the window, his back resting against the wall as he puffed out another trail of smoke. "So spill. What's got that shitty brain of yours all twisted on itself?" Sanji kept his lips sealed. He wasn't going to let the cat out of the bag. Not this far into the game. There was no way to back out now. Not after dealing with Baroque Works for the past two years. "Sanji?"  
Zeff spoke again, his usual gruff voice with less of the rough edge as if he tried to get the blonde's attention.

"Like I said old man, it's nothing. It just have a lot on my mind at the moment." Zeff stared at his adopted son, using an expression Sanji rarely saw: Worry.  
"If that's all, I'm going back to work." Sanji put out his cigarette and slipped out the door before the older cook could bait him into revealing his secrets.

Instead, Sanji half ran back towards the noisy kitchen downstairs, nearly bumping into someone carrying a large stack of crates. Before the cook could mumble an apology, he noticed the vibrant green fuzz of hair poking from around one corner. "Watch it Curly. It's hard enough finding the damn room without you getting in the way."

Sanji didn't say anything. He just stared at Zoro.  
Zoro, who was now in danger because of him. It was all Sanji's fault. Before he had met the cook, Zoro probably had a normal life and the only thing he had to worry about was University lectures, homework and getting lost when going to the bathroom. He had good friends; Luffy, Usopp and Nami, and Sanji had put him in danger.  
Mr 0 had warned him that anyone Sanji associated himself with would become a target. And that probably meant Luffy and the others too. He had met them after all, and at the Baratie nonetheless. Guaranteed there was at least one Baroques Agent in there at one time, whether it be a billions agent, or a number agent themselves.  
Sanji knew for a fact that Mr 3. Would visit sometimes for a relaxing cup of tea, usually accompanied by Miss Golden Week, who was very fond of British tea and ginger biscuits.

"Cook you've lost it." Sanji focused back on the box laden man before him. "I told you to move dumbass so get out of the way," he growled, nudging Sanji's chest with the crates in his hands. "You were meant to stay in the restaurant. You were mean to-"  
"Got bored," Zoro shrugged, leading to the kitchen. The cook moved back to his own station, whipping out dish after dish. He couldn't help but glance over to the marimo who would appear and reappear in the kitchen, or over to the clock which was speeding to the four o'clock mark. He was losing time to when Fullbody would arrive, probably more nervous than usual because Sanji was usually asked just to kick the targets to the hospital, or the morgue.

Whatever suited Mr 0.

Sanji took more breaks than necessary. He was smoking more as well and had already smoked through two brand new cartons and was still craving more. He'd lost count how many times he barked for someone to buy him more smokes – to which some obliged knowing it was better for them to leave the kitchen than Sanji…  
The others were avoiding the Blonde as much as possible. They were cooking less as it seemed the Blonde seemed to be on a one-man-war to cook for the entire restaurant all by himself. Usually cooking calmed him down. Usually, cooking and watching people enjoy his food would make him relax and feel accomplished, but at the moment, Sanji just felt as if he was lacking something.  
Each dish seemed unfinished, the tastes not quite right. Eventually, half the chefs were stood to one side whilst Sanji raced around the kitchen, adding sauces, cooking meat, cutting vegetables, pureeing dishes to send out on tray after tray after tray.

Zeff was there also, although knowing the stubbornness of his son, had not chosen to intervene, knowing that Sanji would just burning himself out.  
In a few days.

Zoro was also present. Sanji knew, but he kept his eyes down. Every time he caught a flash of the green moss hair he would feel all the more guilty. He found himself thinking the possibility of kicking the man out of his house, but realised that wouldn't work. Baroque Works knew that Zoro was someone to Sanji. Heck, this was the second, _third, _time he'd brought him to the Baratie. Right?

Sanji was losing track of things. His eyes flashed to the clock above the silver doors. _03.28. _Half an hour.  
The blonde let himself be absorbed by his motions again, not stopping to take a cigarette break although he was craving it so badly. He had a toothpick between his teeth, his fingers trembling as he held the knife whilst gutting the fish. Sanji sliced and hacked and cooked his way to five minutes to four before he took a ten second break to stare out of the window in the silver doors.  
And there, standing at the small wooden podium, waiting to be seated was a very proud looking man with a beautiful women on his arm.

Sanji immediately knew it was Fullbody.

The Blonde felt his head loll forward and hit the silver door. He breathed out a large sigh.  
It took several minutes for the other cooks to realise that Sanji had _finally _calmed down and returned to their stations to continue cooking, although they didn't have much to do for the moment considering Sanji had finished preparing every dish for the customers in the restaurant. Zeff returned to his office for the time being as the kitchen slowly returned to normal. The only exceptions were the Marimo and the Blonde stood side by side at the silver doors.

"So who spat in your soup?" Zoro asked, his arms folded as he watched the cooks working, giving the occasional glances to the one brave enough to approach Sanji when he was in one of his _moods_.

Sanji didn't rise to the bait, his head still pressed against the cool metal. The toothpick twirled in his mouth as he chewed on the end of it, choosing not to answer the moss-head's questions.

"Or have you run out of cigarettes?" Sanji remained silent. He knew if not, he would apologise. Apologise to him for endangering him. And that would just lead to him revealing everything. Baroque works, Mr 0, the Baratie, Zeff, all those days spent-  
"Oi Curly Brow." Sanji took a deep breath and straightened up, his eye catching a bright red t-shirt, short, cut-off jeans and a mass of messy black hair underneath an all too familiar Strawhat.

"Your boyfriend is here," Sanji nodded through the window, pulling the toothpick from his mouth and snapping it in half. Zoro looked through the window, immediately breaking out into a wide smile. Sanji's problems seemingly forgotten, he pushed his way out of the kitchen to the dining hall before being jumped by the hyperactive boy.

Sanji snapped the toothpick again and threw it away before turning to the nearest cook. "Hey Carne, can you cook up four pork shoulder joints and a lot of meat." Carne looked confused but headed to the freezer anyway, grumbling under his breath. Sanji headed towards the freezer himself, planning to cook up some scrumptious Carpaccio, before deciding on a nice bottle of _Penfolds Grange_ would be a nice way to break the ice.

Sanji took a bottle as well as two large wine glasses, before heading out of the silver doors. He made sure to avoid the table where Luffy and the others sat, where Usopp was telling some ridiculous story and Luffy was already cramming his face with the garlic bread starters probably stolen from another table.  
Sanji felt a look from the Marimo but didn't raise his eyes to meet it.

The Sous Chef wandered over to the booth near the other end of the restaurant, where Fullbody sat with his lady interest. "Mademoiselle." Sanji bowed low when the beauty looked to him. "May I humbly welcome you to our restaurant," Sanji lulled in his smoothest voice possible, making sure he ignored Fullbody.  
The girl giggled, her cheeks blushing slightly. "I'm flattered sir. I must say it is a beautiful establishment."  
"Not as beautiful as you, my dear." Sanji took her hand, kissing the back of her skin before bringing the glasses forward. "In honour of your delicate beauty, may I offer you a drink?"

Sanji made sure to pour the wine slowly, his concealed left eye peeking at the dark shade of red that Fullbody was turning. "Again," the young lady said, batting her eyelashes and falling hard. "I'm flattered."

Sanji bent low, whispering gently, making sure his lips caressed the edges of her ear. "Such a beautiful goddess as yourself must look more gorgeous in better company. May I suggest that you retreat and I shall treat you to more _memorable _evening?" The skin against Sanji's cheek became hot.  
_Hook, line and sinker._

"Excuse me," she said softly, when Sanji pulled away. She stood also, blushing enough that her pale skin was a proper shade of pink. "I think I need to freshen up." And with that she excused herself, scurrying from the table to the toilets. Usually, if Sanji was simply flirting, he would follow her and the two would retreat to her place or a hotel leaving her date with the bill and a nasty experience….  
But this was business.

The blonde smiled to himself, finally addressing the man, whose purple face was clashing badly with his pink hair. "Good Evening Mr Fullbody. I'm sorry that I had to intervene but I couldn't let such a delicate lady overhear our… _conversation_." Fullbody's eyes narrowed, but they flickered at the conversation's direction and the confusion it was casting. "I don't-"

"Mr.0 sends his regards."

At the man's name Fullbody changed from red to white in less than a second. He even looked green in places. "Y-you-"  
"I do not know the dealing you had with the boss, nor with the company, but apparently you've been causing trouble." Fullbody made to speak but his voice was stuck in his throat. "But I think Mr 0 thinks you're valuable because I haven't been sent here to kill you," Sanji continued. "Not yet at least." The Blonde picked up the glass of red wine and sipped at it.

"A warning. He has eyes in every wall, ears in every room. There's not a secret he doesn't know. He could use your neighbour, your pet, even your own mother against you. Why, your date may even be a billion agent herself. Or a number agent."  
Sanji took another sip of the fruity red wine, watching the man change colour again. "She could kill you in your sleep and you would never know."

Suddenly, Sanji was falling to the ground. He hadn't realised Fullbody had flipped, launching at him, in a desperate attempt to flee or kill the Blonde, he did not know. Either way, Sanji was on the floor.  
The man had slipped his watch strap over his knuckles, making the blow to Sanji's jaw just that much more painful. He heard the sound of something smashing, to realise it was the crystal glass of red wine in his hand. Only now it was a thousand glittering shards over the floor of his restaurant.

Acting on instinct, Sanji kicked out his legs, knocking the table and Fullbody to the floor. In an instant Sanji was stood over him, one foot pressed against Fullbody's neck with all intent of crushing his windpipe.

Just a little... more... pressure…


	7. Trusting One Another

_CHAPTER SEVEN UPDATED_

_Okay, so I don't know how this happened, but somehow I've lost an entire Chapter. It __literally vanished. _

_Maybe I accidently saved over the file or something, but it just disappeared. The first part of this Chapter is the edited version of the basic draft file I managed to salvage from when my computer was corrupted. _

_If I had somehow changed the storyline and have forgotten to put that into this new edited version then please PM me. (Honestly, I'm writing so much as the moment all my storyline's are getting muddle)._

* * *

_This Chapter is dedicated to Ashlielle, who has supported me from the beginning. Love all of you. Keep it coming with the support!_

* * *

**The Lives That Bind Us**

**Chapter Seven: Trusting One Another**

**Zoro**

It was like someone had turned every one of Zoro's senses into overdrive.

The restaurant became dark; the background noises muddled. He could hear his heat beating in his chest, it's pace quickening from the killing aura that radiated from the opposite side of the room.

_Sanji's. _

He turned just in time to see, not Sanji strike, but a stranger. He took Sanji square in the jaw with a heavy right fist, knocking him flat on his back. He watched Sanji strike out with his kick, knowing that if Sanji had caught the man instead of the table, that man wouldn't have a spine intact anymore.  
He jumped from his seat, straight for the blonde who was pinning the man with his foot, his eyes focused and concentrated. His legs flexed and Zoro could see the weight being pressed on that man's neck…

"SANJI STOP!" Zoro grabbed Sanji by the arms and used all his strength to pull him backwards. They stumbled into a table, just as Luffy reached them. He grabbed Sanji as well; standing between the blonde and the man retching upon the restaurant floor. Nami was stood over him, a candlestick ornament in one hand.

_"How dare you attack the waiter,_" she screeched. She let a quiet hush befall the dining hall before continuing. "_He did nothing to you. Why did you hit him?" _

"Someone call the police," Usopp chimed in, making sure to remain a safe distance away from the Blonde and the Pink. Customers turned to one another as noise broke out. Babbled confused about what had just unfolded. Accusations, speculations.

Suddenly, the Kitchen Doors burst open and Zeff marched out, a wooden _thunk _following him. "What's going on in my restaurant?" he boomed, causing people to cower behind their menus. He spotted Zoro supporting Sanji, who was no longer fighting back. He was holding his hands to his chest, wide eyed as he saw felt the blood dribbling from his palms.

"_Sanji_…"

"I've called the police," said a woman, approaching from the back of the room. She walked to the group with a powerful air about her, her white hair and wrinkled skin doing nothing to rob her of strong beauty. "That boy needs to go to the hospital. Hurt his hands. And _bad," _she continued, an edge to her words. Obviously, it was an order, not a request.

"I'll take him," the long-nose piped up, waving his keys. "I'll go too," Zoro said, his hands still tight on the boy's arms. He hadn't seen the wound and felt bad. He'd heard Sanji harper on about his cooking skill enough to realise what his hands meant to him. He'd hurt his own hand, but Sanji _needed _ there was no _real _damage.

Zeff grunted something which sounded like approval. "Best get going then. And don't let him back till he's completely healed." He turned his back, returning to take charge. The chefs, who had gathered near the doors, were ordered to make each customer a drink in apology for the conundrum. Luffy and Nami were asked to stay for witnesses. The old lady had gone.

"Come on. We can't leave him like this." Zoro nudged Usopp with his elbow, following the bushy head out to his car. Usopp climbed in first, leaving Zoro to push Sanji into the back. He had sort of shrunk into himself; unresponsive and puppet-like. He let Zoro crush his wrist without protest, simply to stem the flow of blood that covered his midsection, making the cut on his palm look like a gut stab wound. But the Marimo knew this cut could be just as bad…

* * *

At A&amp;E, Sanji was taken immediately, surrounded by Doctors and Nurses talking in jargon that only turned Zoro's head around. The only words he picked up, was _drip, shock _and_ surgery. _

Zoro and Usopp were directed to a waiting room, with little plastic chairs and half-empty vending machines. They were joined by Nami and Luffy later, accompanied by Police that just wanted to get Sanji's statement on the record.  
Sanji was the victim on all accounts, so he was in no danger in the eyes of the law. But medically? His hands? He didn't know. And neither did any damn nurse nor damn doctor that he asked when they entered the waiting room. They wouldn't tell him anything. Whether or not Sanji had snapped out of shock or not. Whether he would be having surgery. Or not.

And how did it happen. Was it the Pink man who did it? Stabbed him with a stake knife? His own concealed blade. Was this a deliberate attack on Sanji or a random act of violence, broken free simply through rage.

_Why wouldn't they say anything?  
Why wouldn't they…_

And then Zoro realised something.  
Miniscule and unimportant. But important and massive at the same time.

Zoro was in hospital. He was in _Drum Hospital. _For Sanji. For a man he barely knew. For a man that he wasn't sure if he like him or he hated him or both.

Zoro had come to hospital for Sanji.

_And not Kuina._

Disgraceful.  
Zoro didn't bother to think up excuses, nor believe any that his mind may produce for the soul art of saving what little pride he had left for himself-

"You coming?" Zoro looked up to see a familiar Blonde looking down at him. But it wasn't the Blonde he wanted to see right now.

"Zeff-?"  
"You coming?" he repeated, ignoring the Marimo's blank stare. That quickly changed to a deeply confused frown. Enough for the other to explain further. "Sanji's awake. Not that he was asleep anyway, but they say that he's responsive now."  
Zoro was quick to his feet, dismissing his self-loathing rant in his head. "Have they heard anything about his hand?"  
"Thing was nearly obliterated with glass. Shards didn't sever anything so he pretty much has full function. Couple of days till the stitched come out. Once the stiffness goes it'll be back to normal," Zeff answered gruffly, tongue sharp, words to the point. But Zoro picked up on the relief laced in his tone.

The Cook led the way to where Sanji was waiting. He was sat, not on the bed, but in the chair usually reserved for visitors. A boy, who looked like he should be in primary school was reading things off of a clipboard whilst Sanji nodded at every pause. "… can't get the bandages wet otherwise you'll have to change them. They have to be changed every two days, so come in if you have no one to help you. Also, you must not use your hand in the meantime otherwise the healing process will be delayed and you may lose function in your hand. I know how important they are to you _so you cannot use them until the stitched are removed," _the boy said sternly, waving a pen at the Blonde.  
Sanji nodded again.

"Don't just nod. You have to say "I understand Doctor Chopper"."  
_ "I understand Doctor Chopper," _Sanji repeated, smiling as the boy grinned back. Obviously he liked his title.

"Then see you in a week to check on those stitched." He made to leave, but stopped upon seeing the men in the door. His smile dropped slightly, but that didn't stop him looking any less like a child. He had wispy brown hair and freckles all over his cheeks. There was a blue ink smudge on his nose from where he had accidently drawn on himself with his pen and had tried to remove it, to no avail.

"He's not old enough to be a Doctor," Zoro said out loud, watching the boy scurry off into the maze of hospital corridors.

"Annoyed someone so young has more brains than you?" Sanji asked, probably trying to start an argument. But it wasdropped the second he cringed when he tried to move his head.  
"Have you convienently forgotten what he just told you?" Zeff growled. "If he didn't want me to use it, he wouldn't put it in a cast," Sanji snapped back, his _good _hand rifling through his pockets. "Now lets get out of here. I want a smoke."

Nami and Luffy had already gone home, hitching a ride with Usopp back to the dorms. Zeff left quickly after seeing his son okay. That left Sanji and Zoro to hitch a ride in the taxi. But not before Sanji got a lecture from the old man about not working, nor driving for a week _at least. "_I've called your University already and told them you won't be attending. No buts," he warned, seeing Sanji open his mouth to complain.

Zoro heard all about in the Taxi ride home, in the parking lot and in the elevator. By that time, he'd had enough. "Shitty geezer," Sanji growled, stamping out his second cigarette on the floor outside the flat. "He's only doing that because he cares about you." Zoro followed at a safe distance. It was Sanji's hand that was hurt. Not his legs.  
"No, he's being intrusive and controlling," Sanji spat.

"He's protecting you."  
"He's inhibiting me."

"You did that yourself when you smashed up your hand," Zoro pointed out, leaning against the wall as Sanji fished in his pockets for the door key. "You think I meant to do that?" Sanji snarled.  
"No. But what were you doing?" Zoro's words cut through Sanji's tantrum with ease. His seriousness seemed to struck a chord with the Blonde. He realised his immature behaviour and cut it.

"Self defence."  
"No way was that-"  
"Self defence," Sanji repeated. His stopped what he was doing and looked Zoro in the eye, his face calm. His tone deadpanned. "I acted in self-defence. That man attacked first."  
"Do you know him?"  
"No. He was simply a customer in the shop." The Marimo stared at Sanji trying to see a flicker of emotion behind the mask he was wearing. It was as if he had fallen back into his zombie-like state, yet walking and talking.

"Fine." The two resumed the silence. Zoro looked elsewhere as Sanji found his keys and tried to slot them into the door.  
Actually, Zoro wanted to ask more about the incident. He probably shouldn't ask while they were out in public, but it was late and no one was around. Maybe not risk it in case Sanji had another meltdown.  
Best to wait. Wait until his mask slipped. Until his walls crumbled.

Sanji was probably absorbed by panic and relied about the use of his hand. He was swearing on the back of his neck, skin white. It was worse it was his dominant hand that was hurt. Sanji couldn't even focus on his front door keys enough to get them in the lock. And why was his hand shaking so much-

"FUCK!" Sanji threw the keys against the door before storming to the far end of the corridor. "Cook?-"  
"Opening the blood door Marimo, because I can't," he spat, burning a hole in the floor with a fierce glare.

Zoro could hear the tremble in his voice. _Yes. It was best to wait. _

The Marimo opened the door without a word. He turned on the lights, taking off his shoes and coat, just as Sanji had instructed him every time they returned. Only now he was silent, barging in and through to the living room.  
Zoro let him go, heading to the kitchen to make himself a drink. He kept half an eye on Sanji, ready to collapse on the sofas. Then decided to make Sanji one too.

Even when Zoro had finished, Sanji hadn't moved. He was stood, still with his coat on, something in his left hand. He was shaking as his gfigners curled around whatever….

Blood dripped to the floor.

"You're bleeding again!" Zoro jumped forward, abandoning the coffee. His hand grabbed Sanji's uninjured one. Paper fluttered, landing on the coffee table as Sanji cried out in shock. It was as if he was daydreaming.

"No, don't look!" Sanji yelled.

Too late.

Zoro stared down at the photographs.  
Recent pictures of himself.  
Sanji. Nami. Usopp. Luffy.

Blood seeped along the edges, sticking the pictures together, smeared across their glossy sheen like paint.

And a letter….

_I warned you Mr Prince._

"Sanji. What the fuck are these?"

* * *

Sanji hadn't said a word.

He was scrunched up on the sofa, trying to hide himself under his limbs; pulled up around him. His head was buried somewhere behind his knees, his fringe covering more of his face than usual.  
He wasn't just hiding.

He was cowering.

Cowering from Zoro who glowered at him from the opposite sofa. He was just as silent, although this was simply a break from all the yelling he had been doing. About various things. But most importantly, about the spread of photos that separate them, laid out for all to see on the coffee table.  
_Stained in blood._  
They hadn't been touched, simply left in the place they had fallen. The only thing that had, was the crumpled note the Mosshead had swiped.

"Explain."

The word was said as a demand, no longer a suggestion. The man's patience was wearing thin.  
Sanji didn't respond. He had been silent for hours. Just sat on the sofa, staring at his knees, hoping Zoro would give up and go away.  
But Zoro was anything if not stubborn. "Is this why you've been suddenly acting weird?" And again, Zoro was met with silence.

He got angry. "For fucks' sake Cook, I'm trying to understand here so I can help you."  
"But you can't help me." Sanji's voice was low and barely audible. "Says who." Zoro, being Zoro, was not going to back down without a fight.  
But he found his voice gentler than earlier. At least Sanji was talking now. "Says me," he croaked from his place on the sofa. "I'm way too deep into all this mess, and if I tell you then they'll-"  
"Cut the crap Cook. I'm strong enough to deal with anyone. Tell me their name and I'll deal with whoever that's threatening you-"

Something Zoro said must've been funny. Sanji began to laugh. The noise jumped in the empty room, making it sound disjointed and unattached.

Sanji lifted his head, one wide, crazed eye boring into Zoro's. "You can't fight them. Not all of them. There's too many." He began to open up, his cocoon of limbs slowly unravelling from his body. "I've been involved with Baroque Works for years. Maybe two or three years ago you could have put a dent in their schemes, but now?"  
"There are hundreds of members. Too many to count. And they all kill for money, sport and entertainment. It's not even a job to them. It's a game."

Zoro kept quite as Sanji continued. He wasn't about to speak up when the blonde was starting to spill his secrets, talking faster and faster as if worried that Zoro would stop him now that he was finally, _finally, _telling someone.

"Even if you beat the Millions, you wouldn't be able to take on the number agents. Mr 5 is a bomb specialist who could blow you up from the next city over and Miss Valentine has a way of crushing people by making it look like an accident. And Mr 10 was killed just because he tried to help me and Miss Wednesday when we first got involved with Baroque Works. _He _didn't take kindly to Igaram's compassion. "

Sanji stood up, tears in his eyes and blood on his lips from where he had been biting them to keep himself from talking. His damaged hand was held close to his chest, the other tightly balled into a fist.  
"They _kill _for a living. They torture people because it suits them to do so. They destroy lives because they're in the way or too useless to put to work."

"You say _they," _Zoro said calmly, interrupting Sanji for the first time. "What about _you?"_

Sanji hesitated. Zoro could see his eyes glance around the room in panic, something else suddenly weighing on his mind.

"Forget it," he said hurriedly, turning away. "I didn't say anything. You don't know _anything," _he whispered hurriedly, his eyes scanning the room, darting to each shadow cast from the low light. Maybe it was Sanji's panic that had Zoro scour the room, but he could almost feel another presence…

Sanji darted away from the sofa, making for the light of the kitchen. Zoro rose to join him, his hand unconsciously reaching out, grabbing Sanji's gently.

"I heard everything Sanji. Don't try to cover it up because you're scared-"  
"'But they'll kill you." Sanji's voice cracked slightly. He _was _scared. "They'll kill you and it's all my fault. Because I had to open my stupid trap and tell you stupid things because I wasn't thinking-"

"Let them try.' Sanji looked up to Zoro. He was stood taller now, no fear in his expression. Only a flicker of determination in his eyes. "Let them try and kill me. I'll kill every last one of those bastards first."

The two stood in silence. The darkness seemed to close in around them. Zoro was aware of the feeling creeping down his spine. _He was being watched._

But at least the Marimo knew why Sanji had been freaking out so much. This morning, he must've gone to see someone. Maybe Zeff knew. And that's why he was so lenient when the Blonde went bat-shit-crazy.

"The man today…" Zoro began. "He's not a part of the company," Sanji finished for him, pulling away, his wrist slipping from Zoro's lax grasp. "He was a target. I was meant to scare him a bit but I screwed up. Now he'll probably be killed. And as punishment, it will probably be my task."  
An ominous silence filled the room again but the pair continued to stand in the dark.

Zoro watched Sanji. He could see the pain and fear eating away at him. It only made Zoro's respect for him grow. To everyone else, Sanji was still strong and responsible and trusted. Even with a deep dark secret.  
It made Zoro want to share his own.

"'I'm looking for a man. It is _my _task to kill _him._"

He sat himself back on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling, letting words spill without much thought. "I tell everyone that I'm training to be the world's best swordsman, but that's only half of it. I have to be the best, so that when I face the man in a duel to the death, I can proudly say I have done all I can to defeat him. It's why I don't bother with hospitals and doctors if I'm injured or ill. I want to train my body up to recover by itself. I can't cheat using medicine." There was the sound of springs and a change in the way he sat as the couch dipped down beside him. Zoro guessed that Sanji had sat down. Otherwise he was just telling the apartment ceiling about his life.

"The man you have to kill…?" Sanji's voice was calm. He had forgotten his own worries. Or maybe he had lived with them long enough to ignore them when needed.

"Hawkeye Mihawk. Currently the world's strongest swordsman. Both in national competitions and in the underground world. My dream is to defeat him and claim his title. If that means killing him, then all the better."

"So, you're trained in sword play?" The Cook's voice was slightly muffled. Zoro looked over to see him wrapped up in the throw, just the top of his blonde head visible. "_Sword fighting. _There's no play, unless you're three with a wooden stick. And of course I do. I was born in a traditional village in Japan. It was a highly respected art to know. Naturally I kept learning when I came here."

Sanji was curious about Zoro's tale. He had him explain in depth, of as much as he could remember. Which was a lot, and Zoro's stories took them deep into the early hours of the morning. How Zoro met Kuina and Sensei. How he stayed with them, lived and trained with them.  
Zoro talked on and on… until, they touched upon the subject of _why_ he fled his home country to seek shelter from another.

"I used to live in a village. Near mountains and a forest, somewhere civilisation barely reached. Maybe that was the reason why he targeted us. No one would notice a simple backwater, un-developed village vanish."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, seeing the faces fill his mind that came with every nightmare he had since the day _he _came to the village.

_"Mihawk_. He slaughtered everyone. He killed every single person I ever knew; my family, my friends, my neighbours. _Everyone. _Everyone except for me. I escaped alone and escaped from Japan. At first I was scared he would hunt me down, but then I decided that if he ever found me again then I would defeat him."

Zoro sat up sharply, ripping away from the comfort of the nook he and Sanji had created with their bodies. The chill of the empty living room surrounded him, the cold sheen of moonlight illuminating him as it pierced through the veil curtains drawn across the balcony doors.

Zoro frowned to the wall. His eyes began to tear from the anger and the hatred that burned in his heart and his hands that curled into fists

"I'll make him pay for what he did to my village and when I do I can regain the honour he stole from us." Zoro's body began to shake. Cuts appeared on his palms from where his nails cut into this skin where he was clenching too tightly; voice twisted into a snarl.  
"I'll make him pay."

Dawn was peeking upon the horizon when Zoro stopped.

A cold hand reached out, curling around Zoro's fist and pulling it away from the tense body. Sanji slipped onto the sofa, catlike in the way he curled against Zoro's body, locking his arms against the man's back as he hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry. You didn't have to tell me. If it was this painful-"  
"No," the marimo choked out, suddenly aware of Sanji and how close he had become. "It- it feels better to get it all off my chest," he said, sighing as he dropped his head onto Sanji's shoulder, inhaling the smell of perfume, food and the faint aroma of cigarettes.  
"My purpose in life is to kill Mihawk. I trained with whatever means necessary, and when I had no money I took down street thugs and low life criminals for reward money. I never had a permanent roof over my head, nor a bed every night but I made do. I made myself strong for my village's sake. So Sanji," Zoro said, putting his own arms around the blonde's body and pulling I'm tighter into the hug.  
"I am strong enough to help you."

* * *

Zoro was smiling softly, the memories relived as he spoke. "I found Sensei and Kuina when I was fourteen. They were cornered by some street thugs in some back road people barely used, and Kuina had her bokken, trying to fight them off. I stepped in when the thugs got too rough and helped out. Sensei was grateful and asked to repay me with food. He ended up giving me a room to stay in, helped me to train and define my own fighting abilities."  
Which lead to a long explanation of Santoryuu and lots of snarky jabs from one tortilla Blonde. Zoro shot down every one he thought up, leaving him sniggering into his blanket.

"Are you going to keep interrupting or do you want me to continue?"  
Sanji scowled with one eye. Zoro just waited, until he waved his hand in a motion that encouraged the Marimo to continue. Zoro obliged, turning his head into the sofa more, half hiding it from view.

"I stayed with them until the Academic Term of the year I was able to move out. After all, I wasn't Sensei's responsibility." Zoro's words took a sad tone and he had to pause his story. Sanji watched him. Zoro found him in the corner of his eye and said nothing.

Sanji filled the silence instead.

"Zeff's not my real father either."  
Sanji curled against Zoro's chest, moulding himself against the way the Moss-head was sat, making himself comfortable. He ignored pride and the other useless charades, surrendering to the warmth of another human's body.

Zoro was warm. His chest was broad, his muscles just soft enough to rest his head against comfortably. He could still feel the shudder under his skin every now and then, but it seemed the man was calming down. Sanji felt guilty. He had been wallowing in self-pity and had been feeling sorry for himself whilst Zoro had been hurting for much longer.  
Well… they both had.

_They were more alike than they knew._

"I think I was five, or six, I can't remember. The fragments make it hard to recall." Sanji's own body shuddered as the all too familiar feeling of hunger washed over him. "Sanji-"  
"Just let me speak," the blonde said quickly. "Let me… get this off my chest."

Barely a moment passed before Sanji began telling Zoro his story. Just as Zoro had done, Sanji would tell the man his past. He wanted to show that he trusted him, just as Zoro had trusted Sanji to listen to his own story.

"When I was a child, I lived in a really big house with lots of staff. I don't remember my mother or father much because they were hardly around. I think they were important people. Or that's what I'd like to believe." Sanji smiled to himself. He had always hoped that they were kind and loving people, and would someday find him; apologise for all the years that they had been apart, where they had spent every waking moment searching for him desperately…

"My parents were rich. I was victim to their wealth when I was kidnapped. I don't remember it happening. I just remember… waking up…" Sanji felt his voice catch in his throat. His stomach growled from hunger pains but Sanji knew that it was all in his head. _All in his head…_

"They locked me in a concrete room with one barred window. No bed, no furniture." Sanji shuddered again.  
Zoro pulled his arms tighter, resting his chin against the top of the blonde's head.

"They left me… they locked me up in that room and left me to rot. They didn't feed me nor give me water. I survived on rain water that was blown in through the window. I- I ate… creatures that crawled into the room. I did anything I had to, to survive."  
Sanji felt his body shudder again, his stomach squirm and growl angrily. He couldn't help but hold it tightly, trying to wish away the feeling of starvation… the feeling of wasting away as his body ate away at itself in an effort to survive.

_Like a snake that ate its own tail…_

"They found me later, barely alive. Somehow, I ended up with Zeff and he taught me how to cook, how to use every aspect of an ingredient so nothing was wasted. I developed claustrophobia. I never waste food. With every meal I eat, I always think _it may be my last _so I make an effort to savour every part of it."  
Sanji trailed off into silence, letting his body calm itself as it rose and fell with every breath Zoro took.  
It was as if he was saying a silent _I'm here. You're no longer trapped in that room. You're here with me._

Zoro leaned in, his arms lifting to wrap around Sanji's body and pull him closer.  
It felt natural. No, it _was _natural. For the two of them at least. They could be at each other's throats all they wanted but somehow, their relationship had developed and they had become this close without even having to talk about it.

Zoro tilted his head to the side, moving slightly so that Sanji could see him. "My teacher used to tell me that change was for the better and that I should learn to accept it. I was never good at accepting change and I can't accept that… well I've lost people. I don't want to accept that either. But you're change. And I can accept you. I've never told anyone my story. I think Sensei suspects it, but Kuina doesn't know. But I told you. Because I trust you."

* * *

Trust.  
It was something you earned and something you shared with someone you were close to.

Someone who you cared for and believed in and looked to for comfort, for support, for the shoulder that you needed to lean on when you were hurt or sad or in need of someone you trusted.

Zoro trusted Sanji. Sanji trusted Zoro.  
They trusted each other to tell their secrets, knowing they would be safe with the other.


	8. Venting Anger Establishing Boundaries

_Chapter Eight Updated_

* * *

**The Lives That Bind Us**

**Chapter Eight: Venting Anger and Establishing Boundaries**

**Zoro**

Tuesday saw Zoro and Sanji barely leaving the other's side. They remained on the sofa, sleeping till past noon. Then the remainder of the day was spent in front of some dead beat sit-com. The pictures were burnt and last nights conversation were forgotten about.

Wednesday rolled around after another night on the sofa. Zoro left Sanji there, wrapped up in his tortilla blanket, taking the opportunity to shower before Sanji woke.

After, it seemed the two resumed some sort of daily life. Sanji noted the fridge emptier than he usually liked and so proclaimed they would be heading out shopping. Without the use of his hand, there was no way they could drive.  
The supermarket across the street was convenient and provided most of what Sanji wanted. Maybe not of the same quality, which he grumbled about quite colourfully to Zoro; acting as a pack horse for his friend.

Even with one hand, Sanji was able to cook up a tasty meal; one that Zoro offered compliment to , if to serve no other purpose than comforting the Blonde. It seemed to work, forcing him into a blushing silence as the two ate. Zoro was the first to retire to bed and the evening finished with no real surprises.

The surprise however was to be found this morning, when Zoro woke.  
With Sanji laid beside him.

Ok, so the cuddling and relaxing together was okay and Zoro was comfortable with that, but waking up right next to the blonde – that hot blonde who only wore pants to bed.  
_Zoro didn't mean to check but the covers shifted and… well…_

And that was the problem that the marimo had to deal with as he wandered around campus of the University he had fled to. It wasn't that he meant to come here. He had just found himself dressed and out of the apartment and then suddenly… _English Literature._

Zoro was in University. It wasn't like he planned to be here. He just ended up being here. Body only. His head was still caught up in the weird and wonderful week that he had been stuck in. It started with her death, and ended up with him and one very attractive blonde in bed together.

_But not slept, sort of just fell asleep next too…_

There was definitely something between him and Sanji he was sure of it. Zoro had never had a potential love interest before so he wasn't totally sure but his groin was definitely giving him a not-so-subtle nudge that there was attraction there.

Sanji. Attractive? Of course.

Zoro rubbed the back of his neck as he walked. Ok so… First of all he had to figure out where he was before he could think of taking this further. Sanji and he weren't dating, but they were closer than normal friends would be. They trusted each other with their darkest secrets, they had an unspoken bond or something….

Fuck, they slept together in the same bed, practically naked.  
Ok. So they were dating.  
_Yes?  
No?_

FUCK!

Thinking was not Zoro's strong point. Neither was thinking hard, and for a very long time either. Which was what Zoro found himself doing none the less; loosing his eating and training time to thoughtless thinking time. All he got for such, was a headache.  
And a curious clench on his phone that seemed to show up the same name and number. Zoro was sure he wasn't pressing the buttons, but like his feet, sometimes his fingers went their own way and he found himself dialling the number of a friend who had helped him out many a tight spot.  
Maybe he could help him out of this spot.

Zoro clicked the number and held the mobile to his ear. He waited to hear the click as the line connected before a voice answered. "Hello… ah um… _clang_." Zoro waited for Tashigi to pick the phone back up before speaking. "Don't talk, just patch me through-"  
Yet Tashigi wasn't listening. "Well if it isn't the infamous vanishing Roronoa Zoro," the girl on the other end of the phone said sarcastically. Zoro could literally see her raised eyebrow. "You haven't been by the precinct recently," she began as if that was something important.  
"Shut up Tashigi that's not why I called," Zoro interrupted before she could start ranting. "Can I just talk to Smoker?" There was more noise on the other end of the phone before Tashigi spoke again, somewhat put out by Zoro's attitude. "'Fine."

The customary beep sounded, _click_, _click_, _click_, and then a familiar gruffness greeted him. "Smoker 'ere. What'd ya want?" Warm and comforting, as always.  
"Advice," Zoro said simply, hoping for something to ease his growing migraine. There was a grunt on the other end of the phone. "Little shit," Smoker grumbled, realising who he was talking to. "You've had me chasing your tail for near a week. Where are you?"  
"I'm good, thanks for asking. I need some advice." Zoro

And you thought I would be the best person to ask."

Zoro shrugged, forgetting Smoker couldn't see him. "You helped before," he put simply, not wanting to admit that being arrested and lectured by Smoker as a teen was the best thing for him. Other than Sensei's lectures that followed.

"When I said '_if you need help'-"  
"_And I need help," Zoro insisted. He wasn't paying attention to his feet dragging him from one end of the campus to the other.

"Alright, alright," Smoker muttered in surrender. He sighed, and then, "your Dad called. Asked if you been my way again." Zoro replied with silence. There was a pause, before Smoker continued. "He was worried when he found out you hadn't been to university."  
The policeman seemed to realise Zoro wasn't up for a tennis-game-conversation and filled the silence himself. "Dammit Zoro, he asked to put a missing persons report out on you."

"Well I'm not missing," Zoro answered helpfully, much to the older ones annoyance. "That's not the point," Smoker began, voice tight. "I'm nineteen. I'm an adult. I can do what I want." Zoro tried to keep the bluntness from his voice, but it didn't work.

Smoker groaned like it was painful to talk. "Yeah Kid, I know. But it would be easier on all of us if you left a note or sent a bloody text."

Silence dawned again. Zoro didn't make an effort to break it, and neither did Smoker. For a while at least.  
"Okay, you said you wanted advice."

Just about Sanji? _No. This wasn't just about Sanji. This was everything…  
_Smoker would already know about Kuina. There was no need choking up on words he didn't need to say. So after that. The phone call. The fight. Sanji. Except, Zoro never said his name. And he never mentioned Baroque Works either. Yet, Zoro didn't bother to lie about Sanji's gender. Besides, it may be largely varied to dating a girl to a guy. And Zoro had zero expertise in both areas.

"Fuck kid, you've got it bad." Smoker began laughing halfway through. "It sounds like you're more than a _little_ attracted," he sniggered to himself, before adding, "and from where I'm standing, it looks like you two are already in deep."

"I didn't think so-" Zoro began but Smoker cut him off. "How long have you spent thinking about Sanji?" Zoro shrugged to himself. "I don't know. On and off," he said, downplaying Sanji's screen time on day dream TV.  
"And how long have you spent training?"

"… Fuck."  
"Exactly."

Nothing deterred Zoro from training. Nothing. Except one stunning blonde with lean legs, defined abs and a cute little quirk of chewing his lip when he needed a cigarette- "Shit!"

"Like I said," Smoker snickered. "You've got it bad." Zoro rubbed his forehead and sighed, stopping where he was so he could focus on one thing at a time.  
"So what happens now?" Because this was the reason he called Smoker. He just wanted to know how to _not _screw this up. Because he really liked Sanji and he didn't want anything to happen to him.  
First he could deal with his feelings.  
Then, he could deal with Baroque Works.

"Whatever you want. I guess you could take him on a date," Smoker was saying, treating Sanji like Zoro's first crush. Take him to a restaurant. If he's hurt his hand and you can't cook properly you guys might want a decent meal before you try cooking and end up burning down the flat. Maybe take him to a movie. Something that a twelve year old would do on a first date."

Zoro growled. Smoker was enjoying this. But it was better to ask him than anyone else.  
"I don't know what a twelve year old would do on a date," he grumbled into the phone, tapping his foot and staring off whilst he heard Smoker continue that irritating chuckle in his ear. He rarely laughed. Zoro's problem seemed to have really tickled him.  
"Just take him to a movie tonight then a restaurant. When you get home, maybe try and get a bit more physical. Things work out more physically between men. With women you have to worry about their emotions and what compliment to give them in the morning."  
"You having women problems?" Zoro asked, detecting the tone in the older man's voice. "Not yet," came the reply.

It was Zoro's turn to smile, which stayed even after Smoker reminded him about going home, before hanging up quickly. Maybe because he got stuck in his own thoughts that the words rolled right off of him.  
His feet began moving, his mind running with ideas.

Surprising him with a movie at the Cinema would be hard. Well, it wouldn't, but choosing the right movie would. If he hadn't learnt anything, he knew that Sanji was a fusspot. And he wasn't about to give him any reason to moan.  
So that meant… Bowling? _No dumbass, Sanji can't use his hand. _So maybe a meal out- _oh, wait, same problem as before. _And obviously Zoro wouldn't be able to choose the right restaurant because Sanji _is _fussy and has _incredibly high standards. _

Zoro felt himself sigh. Dating Sanji was going to be hard.

* * *

The Marimo was so lost in his thoughts, it was miraculous he found his way to the gym. Although here he was, quickly changing in the empty room before any student or teacher saw his scars and wounds. (He'd made the mistake of unwillingly showing someone a few reasonably fresh ones and questions had been asked).  
So when the door opened, Zoro rushed to pull on his spare kit that he kept on campus. He already had one shoe on when a familiar voice called out to him. "Zoro? What are you doing here?"  
It was Luffy. Happy, although not as bouncy as usual. If not, he'd be on Zoro's back right about now, trying to knock him over.  
Zoro just smiled normally, _something he learnt to do quite well recently_, and returned the greeting. "Morning. Just here for training," he continued, nodding to his locker.

"I thought you had to stay with Sanji? Where is he?"

_Oh shit. "_He's still sleeping at the moment. Besides, I'm not staying here all day," he lied through his teeth. "I was going to train for a little then head back."  
Luffy tilted his head a smidge, studying his tall green-haired friends. Then he shrugged. "Okay!" and ran off to change himself. Luffy didn't seem all that suspicious, so Zoro knew he had excepted his words.

But the idea wasn't that bad. He didn't need to spend long here. He needed to train, yes, but he could also do that back at Sanji's. All he needed here was the weights.

* * *

Gym was calming. Peaceful. At the back, near the windows where it was quieter and he could train without interruptions from jocks pumped on steroids and girls who came to ogle at the parade of muscles.  
Luffy stayed in view, being a goof on the running machine, much to the entertainment of many. Zoro opted to ignore him. He had come to gym to train. To just focus and forget about Sanji wiggling his hips in the corners of his head. Only, he couldn't. Well, the Cook stopped dancing at least, and instead stood on the forefront of his mind, letting Zoro sort through his thoughts and just ground himself.

_Sanji was in trouble. Baroque Works were after him.  
_No. Not _after_. They already had him, under their thumb, forced to do their bidding. But whose. It wouldn't be all of them. There must be a structure. A boss. Someone who gave the rules, who had a bigger picture they could see.

Zoro began to list off the names he knew:  
_Mr 5.  
Miss Valentine.  
Miss Wednesday.  
And Igaram._

Number agents and their partners. So that meant five pairs at least, if not more if the numbers went higher. Which was probably the case considering how Sanji was so worried about them.  
But Sanji… _Mr Prince. _Named, no number. _Was he on his own? Or did he have a babysitter as well? _

Someone to stop him from backing down. _But… something was stopping him. Something to do with the pictures._  
Yet Zoro knew, there was something else. Something _more _they held over him.  
But what-

"Oi. Green bastard."

Zoro looked up from where he was crouched, to see four ugly faces in front of him. There was a distance between them and him; memories of the last fight keeping them back.  
Zoro stood, placing the weights on the floor. At first he simply ignored those in front of him, hoping their instinct would make them rethink their choices. But that didn't work. So maybe, a simply gesture… The marimo lifted the weight bar and held it to the side, much like he would with his sword. It was heavier and harder to hold, but he held it there nonetheless. Just waiting.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Luffy acting idiotic. He hadn't noticed the group that had approached Zoro. He wouldn't be getting in the way…

"What are you pretending to be," Arlong jeered, with little support from his friends. "You're no Samurai," he laughed, looking back. No one else joined in.  
"Swordsman," Zoro corrected with a growl in his throat. He couldn't help but smile when Hatchan flinched.  
Arlong bared his own teeth in a snarl, showing shoddy dentist repair work on the multiple Zoro had smashed in their last fight. His nose was bent slightly and Zoro could see bruising marks underneath what looked like girl's make up. The others were equally worse for wear, with their own bruises and broken bones.

The leader took a step forward.

"What do you want Arlong?" Zoro drawled, adding two weights to one end of the bar, beginning some sort of slicing motion. He was sort of making it up, but still keeping a weapon handy in case he needed to permanently teach the brats a lesson. A shattered femur, or maybe cracked humerus might do the trick.  
He could've just ignored the group, but under Arlong's guidance, they were a little too unpredictable, and violent, too pass off as nothing. This wasn't the first time he had fought them after all.

"We came for payback," Arlong replied. Zoro turned his eyes on him in an instant. "Because that's always such a good idea," he mocked, eyeing up his targets.  
Arlong retreated half a step. The other three looked like they had shit themselves. "Hey maybe we shouldn't-" the tall one began, but Arlong cut him off. "Shut it. I said he needed to pay, and that's what we're going to do."

"Pay what Arlong? More like you owe me for schooling your ass," Zoro spat bluntly, feeling his focus and peace quickly drain. He had wanted to lift weights and think. Not banter with a bunch of football reserves.

Only, Arlong smiled, rather than grew angry.

"Yes. I should thank you for that. But instead, I'll give you a juicy bit of gossip." He licked his lips, eyes narrowing like a shark closing in for the kill. It made Zoro uneasy. If only for a moment.  
"Just something I heard. Wasn't sure if it was true or not, but I wanted to ask…" he let his sentence fade, grinning like he had some massive joke on Zoro and was just waiting for the punch line.

Whatever he was doing was working. "What is it," Zoro growled, his patience as thin as his tether.

"Oh, you know. That maybe she jumped. Or, did you push her?" Arlong grinned. "Your baby sister."

Arlong was barely able to trip out of the way before Zoro's bar bell smashed through the air his skull had been a half second before. Too slow to move, Zoro brought it down on his shoulder, feeling the jar of bone rivet through the metal. The weights came loose at the end as Arlong screamed in pain from his shattered collar bone.

Hatchan grabbed him in an effort to pull him from Zoro's reach, but simply got a face full of metal as the barbell clipped the end of his previously broken nose. Chu, the tall one, pulled Arlong to his feet. The last guy stepped under Zoro's bar, somehow knocking it from his sweaty grip. It fell, hitting the weight rack before Zoro did, flung there from a kick to his rips, courtesy of the last contestant.

Luffy yelled out, along with many strangers. They got in his way as he ran to stop Zoro from doing anything stupid…

Arlong was back on his feet, driven by fury as he numbed the pain of damage dealt. Hatchan had already disappeared into the crowd. Kuroobi wasn't paying attention. But he definitely felt the elbow into his neck and the thrown weight that connected with his stomach, winding him.

Zoro wasn't going to hold back. Hell, they were going to pay for daring to mention Kuina.  
_The perfect targets for his pent up irritation and anger._

Only, security stepped in first. The group was separated, with Zoro escorted away to cool off. The rest were taken to medical.

_Shit. _

The afternoon saw him in Shanks office - Principle of the University. He was given the same lecture, and the same warnings, but with a little less gusto. Zoro knew why.  
Of course Shanks knew about Kuina. Of course he was going to be lenient, and not just for her sake. But for the sake of the boy who happily waltzed into the office as if he owned the place. Luffy was a little banged up than normal; one arm white from bandages and a few plasters littering his face. He completely ignored Shanks and ran to Zoro, cracking a warming smile. But there was anger there too.

"Those bastards," he cursed, looking over Zoro, to find barely any physical damage. He must've been referring to the pain in his eyes…  
"It's nothing," Zoro told his friend, faking a smile. "Besides, I got in a fair few punches."

"I'll say," Shanks groaned from his desk. "The police could get involved. You might be in serious trouble this time."  
"He was provoked," Luffy said in the boy's defence, standing between his Godfather and Best Friend. "But this isn't the first time Zoro's been in a fight," Shanks began, only to be cut off again. "All have been confirmed as self-defence-"  
"Only because Smoker and I fought so hard to convince everyone that." Shanks sounded exasperated, dropping his head onto a hand. "I don't know this time…"

Shanks didn't have to wait for long for his problem to disappear. Or, well pushed aside as a new problem arrived in the form of Head of Security looking red faced and out of breath. "Mr Redhare I need to- There you are," he yelled at Luffy, pointing a chubby finger in his direction. "Mr Redhare, this boy just smashed up a car in the parking lot after attacking a group of boys in the Nurse's Office."  
Shanks looked to his godson with a slack jaw. "Luffy. What have you done now?"  
"Pay back on Arlong for going after my friends."

* * *

Zoro and Luffy were suspended until further notice.  
At least it was better than expulsion. Or it had simply been delayed.

Zoro was still allowed to return to the dorms, but he preferred the idea of Sanji's. And with that in mind, he set off from the front gates.  
When he got to the main road, _did he turn left? Or was it right?_

* * *

Zoro knocked on the door of the apartment hoping Sanji was still in. It was dark now, well past seven after his little adventure all over town. He was tired because of it, and was not impressed to be greeted with a more than furious cook who looked just about ready to flambé him where he stood.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" Sanji screamed, red faced and teary eyes. He launched a kick to the man's shins, able to land a blow to each as Zoro sidestepped into the apartment. "Do you know how worried I was to wake up and find you gone? _GONE_! Just because some directionless fuck face decided to fuck off to _who-knows-fucking-where!"_  
The Marimo barely dodged a kick to his face as he tried to crawl out of his coat, moving quickly this way and that as Sanji continued to try and land another blow. He let loose; on insults and attacks a like. And Zoro had barely managed to get into the foyer. "You fucking bastard," Sanji screeched, his left foot slamming into Zoro's chest, finally connecting with skin. "I've had everyone looking out for you."

Sanji brought his foot up, catching Zoro's chin with his dress shoe, forcing the man's head back so fast he was sure it might've snapped off had he not stepped back a centimetre in the nick of time. "I wanted to get the chefs at the Baratie out looking for you, and _do you know how close I was to calling the police to file for a missing persons report?"_

Zoro ducked as Sanji planted his foot into the plasterboard three inches above the Marimo's head. "What the hell has you so worked up?" Zoro growled, finally free of his jacket, using both hands to grab Sanji's ankle and hold it there. He didn't apply enough force to crush the bone, but enough for Sanji to experience a little pain, with enough strength to keep it somewhat buried in the wall above his head.  
"Like I said," Sanji hissed, pausing whilst his foot was trapped. "Some fucking marimo fucked off and got me worried about him. I thought I was going to find your body bloody and disfigured on my doorstep."  
"And what makes you think that shit-cook."

Sanji glared, his anger rolling off of him in waves.  
But then he spoke, and Zoro could only hear fear. "_You saw the photographs." _

Zoro didn't say anything. He just watched as Sanji stood there, taking in his appearance. His usual neatly-combed hair was messy. He wasn't wearing a suit, yet a cotton-t, not ironed. Jeans that didn't hand right. The Blonde was biting his lip, his fingers twitching slightly as if he was stressing for a cigarette.

Slowly, the Cook pulled his foot out of the hole he had made. Zoro slackened his grip and Sanji stood back on both feet.  
In one fluent motion, Zoro moved with him. He pulled Sanji against his chest, keeping his injured hand in mind as he hugged him. "Gomen'nasai," he whispered softly. "I didn't think." More like, the act of thinking too much.  
It took a moment, but eventually Sanji relaxed in Zoro's hold. "Damn moss-head." He pushed away, sighing to himself as he went.

Zoro rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to debate over their relationship like he had this morning. First, he was going to have a shower.  
After that… well he probably had to fix the hole in the wall.


	9. Thinking Too Much

_Chapter Nine Updated_

* * *

**The Lives That Bind Us**

**Chapter Nine: **Thinking Too Much

**Sanji**

Sanji woke up to an empty bed.  
Just like every morning, yet today, it left an empty space somewhere in his chest. The man stared up at the low ceiling of the guest room. Had he scared Zoro away with this forwardness? He had assumed that the man would be comfortable with this. After all, they had acted like lovers, but without the physical side. Or were they licking each other's wounds. One victim to another they comforted each other.  
Was that how far their relationship went?

Sanji barely knew Zoro.  
_No that wasn't true._ Zoro attends the same university as he does. He doesn't like green beans. He doesn't shower every day. His hair is green. He has three moles on his back that he doesn't know about.  
And he originally comes from Japan where his town was massacred by a crazed swordsman and now Zoro is hell-bent on restoring his village's honour by becoming the world's greatest swordsman and defeating him.

Zoro is also a directionless Neanderthal who had almost no manners, no etiquette and the bare minimal idea of personal hygiene.  
He was also attractive.  
Sanji wasn't ashamed to admit that he had checked Zoro out, admiring the view when the Marimo's top rose up a little to reveal a bar of skin just above his trouser line. And when the two had laid together, Sanji had been able to feel the mould of his body between the thin layers of clothing...

Sanji heard a shuffle just outside the door; the Marimo, a little unsure to enter or not. He rolled over to greet him, although he was a little hesitant about what he should say. Was Zoro angry that he had crept into his bed last night? Or did he think that this was… okay, as Sanji had done. He dragged one of the sheets over his bare skin a little more, hoping to avoid any awkwardness, if there was to be any. Maybe he should've worn longer pyjama bottoms. Then maybe his actions weren't so suggestive. Then again, crawling into Zoro's bed _was_ pretty suggestive-

The door opened and Sanji turned to look. Only, it wasn't Zoro who entered…

* * *

One O'clock.  
Sanji sat on the sofa, the bed sheet the only thing hiding his bare body to his empty apartment. _Empty. They had finally left. _

He couldn't just sit there, but that was all he felt like doing. Time ticked by painfully slowly, and then all at once, it was getting dark. Sanji felt himself stir from his sullen shell at the sound of the door. Not opening. Just mail.

_Zoro will be home soon, _a little voice told him. _Zoro. _

Sanji felt a sliver of pain in his chest. Then he was standing. Zoro. He would be coming home soon. He would…

The cook looked to the mess of his living room. Zoro would know. He would get angry. He would rush off like a brainless idiot just to go fight them for hurting him…

_If he was coming back.  
There was no guarantee he was coming back.  
There was no guarantee if he was even still alive… _

Of course he was alive. If they were going to kill him, they'd do it in front of Sanji. They'd make him watch. They'd make sure he knew he had done everything and still failed. Watch as they kill his loved ones…

Zoro was coming home, Sanji told himself. He had to clean up. Cover their tracks.

Sanji's brain took him through the motions. Shower. Dress. Clean.  
The shattered mug from the floor, the stain of coffee on his carpet. And then the rest. He dusted the shelves, hovered the floor, mopped the tiles. He had turned the radio on just high enough so he couldn't hear himself think but he still needed to keep moving.  
Sanji ironed all his suits. And his ties, his trousers, the marimo's trousers and the man's tops. He unpacked both his duffle bags into the drawers and wardrobe, leaving the man's sword (seriously he had a _real fucking sword) _on his bed so the Marimo could see it when he got home. He changed the bed sheets on both beds, he cleaned both bathrooms, bleached the showers, the tubs, the sinks, washed all the floors and wiped down the mirrors…  
All the while, ignoring the throbbing of his hand that hurt; pain caused from the interaction with his unwanted guests.

Exhaustion slowed him until he was laid on the sofa, day time TV playing uselessly in the background. His third cigarette lay in the ashtray on the table, still smoking from where he hadn't doused it properly.

His head was filled with _Baroque Works. _His phone lay on the coffee table, demanding to be picked up again. He had already called the Baratie a thousand times, but still it was demanding. Demanding for Sanji to punch in three numbers and call the police.  
_Hi, my boyfriend's not home yet and I'm worried that he's been murdered by an underground organisation that kills people for fun and is currently trying to take over the city… Oh yeah, I know all this because I work for them. _Even tired Sanji was irritating. Or possibly even more son considering it was vented to wards himself.

At some point, he fell asleep. Or fell into a dreamless daze, broken by the simply noise that he yearned for and feared for all at the same time.

_Ding dong. _

_It was going to be the Police, telling him they found Zoro bruised, battered and broken. _

_It was going to be Zeff, with tears in his eyes telling him they did everything they could. _

_It was going to be Luffy, Usopp and Nami, screaming and crying at Sanji who took their friend and threw him to the wolves all because of his feelings. _

_It was going to be Mr 0, there to laugh in his face. _

Sanji felt the tears run even before he unlocked the door. And suddenly, open, he could see the sight of the man he had feared he would never see again. Relief swelled in his chest, quickly replaced by unexplained anger.

"_Thank god," _came out as "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" His anger only grew. Looking for a way to vent, he began lashing out with his feet. The man sidestepped the assault, slipping in through the doorway. Still, Sanji continued to scream in his face as the man hopped about on his toes, trying not to be an easy target.

"Do you know how worried I was to wake up and find you gon? _GONE! _Just because some direction-less fuck face decided to fuck off to who-knows-fucking-where!"  
Sanji aimed another kick at the man as he pulled off his coat, but he dodged it. Fucking marimo should just stay still. "Bastard. Moss-head! Marimo! Shitty Swordsman!"

With every insult Sanji threw a kick. "You fucking bastard," he screeched, his left foot slamming into Zoro's chest, one of his attacks finally connecting with his target. "I've had everyone looking out for you." Sanji pulled his foot back, his toes scraping Zoro's chin and forcing his head up. "I wanted to get the chefs at the Baratie out looking for you, _and do you know how close I was to calling the police to file for a missing persons report_?"

Zoro managed to duck a second time as Sanji aimed for his head again. Instead, he crushed the plasterboard and planted his foot into the wall. _Perfect_. Another fucking mess.

"What the hell has you so worked up?" Zoro growled, grabbing Sanji's foot to keep him from kicking again. Sanji couldn't use the other to kick the bastard because he couldn't land on both hands to keep his balance. And frankly, his anger was disappearing quickly. But not enough that he didn't answer Zoro with venom in his voice.  
"Like I said," he hissed. "Some fucking marimo fucked off and got me worried about him. I thought I was going to find your body bloody and disfigured on my doorstep."  
"And what makes you think that shit-cook." Sanji glared, his eyes narrowing further.  
But the thought of seeing Zoro like that only caused a lump in his throat. More tears threatened to fall.

_ "You saw the photographs."_

The two stared at each other in silence. Sanji couldn't see any marks on Zoro.  
_They hadn't touched him. They hadn't touched him. They hadn't touched him… _

Slowly, the Blonde pulled his foot out of the hole he had made. Zoro let him, standing up as Sanji took a step back. Before the cook could react, the marimo grabbed Sanji and pulled him against his chest. He felt his body stiffen at the sudden motion, just as the man whispered softly into his ear.  
"Gomen'nasai." The word softened his body and he let himself mould against the man's chest. It took a moment, but eventually Sanji relaxed. "Damn moss-head," he sighed ready to close his eyes and stay there.

But, he was still pissed. And his head cloudy from the day spent in uncertainty. Sanji pushed away from the Marimo, wandering back into the kitchen.

Zoro didn't follow. Instead the sound of a shower could be heard.

Sanji relaxed, finding the phone from the sofa and dialling the all-to-familiar number. "Eggplant."  
"How did you know it was going to be me?"  
"He hasn't shown up here if that's what you're asking and no one else has seen him."

Sanji sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "No, no. He's hear now." There was a relieved sigh from the other end. It seemed Zeff had also been concerned for the Marimo's safety. "So where's he been?" Which stumped him a little because Sanji didn't think Zeff was _that _concerned enough to ask questions.

"What do you mean?" he ventured. It wasn't like he knew where Zoro _had _been, so he couldn't really answer. "Where has he been as in _why the hell were you so worked about about him going for a walk?"_ His voice was tight, as if he was trying not to shout down the line.  
Sanji cringed as he lied through his teeth. "It was nothing."  
"It didn't sound like nothing," Zeff grunted, unconvinced by his son's pathetic excuses.

The cook just sat there for a moment, listening to Zeff grumble through the phone. He couldn't really make out what he was saying, but he wasn't having a go at him either.

The silence dragged for a bit.  
"Anyway, I was just calling to let you know Zoro was back. I'll talk later," the Blonde said, deciding enough was enough. He made to hang up, but Zeff stopped him. "Sanji?" He spoke with that unfamiliar tone again. "What's wrong? You're not yourself tonight."

Sanji sighed. Shit he was sighing a lot at the moment. It just made him feel really tired.  
And then because he wasn't thinking, mumbled "I think I've fallen for the moss-head." There was a pause, and suddenly a hearty laughter echoed from Zeff's end. "Ah, I mean-" Sanji stammered, realising what he had let slip, but Zeff didn't hear him. "So you've finally figured it out, huh? Geez Eggplant, I knew you were slow but this is just ridiculous."

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked, unaware that the shower had stopped. How the fuck could it be obvious of he's only just realising it himself?  
"Sanji. This boy is the only thing that you take as serious as cooking. More so than the girls you half-heartedly chase around." Sanji opened his mouth but the older chef didn't give him a chance to speak. "He's a lucky guy to have caught your attention."

If he had been paying more attention to his surroundings, maybe he would've heard Zoro in the doorway, torn between jumping for joy and tackling Sanji where he sat on the sofa.  
If he had, then Sanji certainly wouldn't have continued talking. "I doubt it," he said sadly, his voice dropping. "Isn't it disgusting for another guy to love you? Someone you thought was your friend?" Because Zoro was his friend. Maybe skin ship was just natural to Zoro and all their cuddling was simply what friends Zoro didn't see him the way Sanji saw him. Besides, it was this morning, or last night's actions that scared Zoro from the apartment to god knows where…

"Do you really think that Sanji?"  
"I don't want to. But what if he didn't love me back?" Sanji didn't mean to whisper. He was scared for the answer. But at least Zeff wouldn't just tell him what he wanted to hear.

Zeff's voice was soft as he spoke. "That boy does love you back. You should've seen how worried he looked when you hurt your hand. He got angry at everybody at the hospital because no one would tell him if you were okay or not." Sanji listened to Zeff as he explained just how hard Zoro worked at the restaurant, knowing that it was important for the brat. "You told him, didn't you? About your childhood."

"Yes," Sanji answered, recalling Zoro's own secrets. But that wasn't a God given right between lovers. It was all to do with trust. And he had earned that being his _friend_.

_ "It'll work out_," Zeff said; a parting gift before he hung up, leaving Sanji with a clouded mind and growing headache. "Bit of a love guru, that old man," came a voice from behind.  
Sanji turned, shocked to see Zoro. He had showered hot, a pink tinge on his skin where his body had protested. He was dressed, only his hair wet, dripping into a towel draped across his shoulders.

"So you're in love with me?" he asked simply, as if discussing the weather. Sanji blushed. "What? No, that was- I was talking to-" but a shake of Zoro's head stopped him short. "Don't bother. I heard." He moved closer, dumping the towel as he slid onto the sofa, pulling Sanji to lay against him as he did, naturally comforting the man as he had before. "Bastard you'll get the sofa wet," the blonde hissed against his chest, cheeks quickly going redder and redder. "Like you really care about something like that right now."  
There was a pause. "Not really."  
Zoro laughed. "Exactly."

The two laid there for a moment, just taking in one another's company. Zoro kept shifting, as if he was itching to ask a question.

"So is it true?"

"What's true?" came the muffled reply. Sanji still refused to look up, embarrassed about being overheard. "What I overheard you and Zeff talking about on the phone. About how you've possibly fallen for me-" Sanji pulled away so fast he almost fell off the sofa, if it wasn't for Zoro's hand reaching out and grabbing his wrist. There was a twinge of pain from where _he _had grabbed it earlier, but Sanij didn't let it show.  
"No, no such thing," he said quickly, standing and turning his head away. "See, I heard differently," Zoro teased, moving so Sanji was sat on his knees.

"Well your moss-for-brain head heard it wrong." Sanji kept his face turned away, the red tinge only darkening. But it wasn't like Zoro believed him anyway.  
"Well I was really hoping to talk to you about that." Slowly, Zoro leant forward, bringing himself closer to Sanji. Sanji wasn't looking. He was trying to ignore the heat on his face, eyes tracing the outline of the TV remote on the coffee table. "Because," Zoro said, his voice deepening to a low husky tone. Sanji's breathing hitched as the Marimo ghosted along the man's cheek with his lips, touching the skin only gently, teasing him.

"It seems I've fallen for you too."

* * *

And with that Zoro pressed his lips against Sanji's.  
The blonde stiffened, holding his breath. Slowly, with a little coercion from Zoro, the man relaxed, letting his hands slide up the man's body and into the man's damp hair. Zoro licked Sanji's lips, asking permission. Slowly, Sanji opened his mouth, granting access as Zoro explored with his tongue. The two let their hand roam the others body, pulling away only to gasp for breath before mashing their lips together, sweetly, gently… At last, Sanji pulled away, his cheeks still pink, his eyes a little unfocused.  
He licked his lips, smiling gently as they both panted, trying to get air back into their lungs.

"Was that a confession?" he smiled, moulding his body against Zoro's once more. "Well it couldn't be anything else."  
"It wasn't overly romantic."  
"Well it was my first time."

Zoro sighed gently as Sanji began to laugh again. "So what does this make us now?"  
"You still haven't figured it out?" Zoro asked, pushing to sit up properly. He adjusted his arms to keep Sanji still held against him. "I would've thought that a smart ass like you would know what happens when someone confesses and the other person says yes." Sanji pulled back just enough to stare at Zoro with an angry look, but it was all fake and Zoro could see the smile on the corner of his lips. "Who said I said yes?"  
"So what did that kiss mean?" The cook blushed.  
"Fucker."

Zoro leant in and the moulded their lips together again.

"But you love me."


	10. Are We Dating?

_CHAPTER TEN UPDATED_

_(Short, but updated)_

* * *

**The Lives That Bind Us**

**Chapter Ten: **Are We Dating?

**Zoro**

Zoro was on cloud nine when he awoke. After all, it wasn't every morning that he rose to find a drop-dead-gorgeous blonde wrapped around his waist. Sanji seemed to wake at the same time, stirring as Zoro planted a tender kiss upon his forehead. "Morning," he laughed, as Sanji hid his blush under the sheets. "Morning," he replied, revealing just enough of his face to give him a kiss.

They fell into idle shit chat, not worrying about anything. Conversation was like a friendly game of tennis, flowing back and forth comfortably. Even Breakfast didn't rush them from their comfortable nook.  
Instead, it was decided upon a Café around the corner, that had pastries and good coffee. Good, because for an extra cent, Zoro got a shot of whiskey in his. Sanji's hand was healed enough to eat by himself so there was no embarrassing moments.

The roads were busy with work goers by the time Sanji and Zoro left. They decided a walk would be nice, and headed to the park, wallowing in the sunshine. There was a slight breeze, but not enough to deter many from venturing outside. Still, Zoro felt there were moments where Sanji wasn't quite so comfortable holding hands as they walked, nor did he so much appreciate the closeness on the bench. But he didn't mind the closeness on the back seat of the bus, taking the road to who knows where.

The local school it seemed, as they say the ferris wheel atop the juniper trees. "C'mon," Zoro urged him, hand tightly woven together like threads of a sweater. He pulled him to follow, smiled bright like an excited child. The happiness seeped into Sanji and he couldn't help but be led along.

"Best date I've been on," Zoro said from behind a billowing cloud of cotton candy; holding out another for Sanji, who paused at the Marimo's words. "D-date?" he stuttered, unsure if he had heard right. Zoro's smile slipped slightly. _Had_ _he_ _thought_ _wrong_? _Had Sanji not realised this? Did he and Zoro not think the same?_

Sanji seemed to detect the Moss-head's worry, taking the candyfloss cloud quickly. "No, not that I don't want to," he stammered. "It's just, no one has ever treated me out before. Usually it's me. I treat them to dinner, or cook, or we go watch a movie-"  
"Well you can't cook," Zoro said. Then bit his tongue. He had hoped a date would help take Sanji's mind off depressing matters. Not remind him he was a invalid because of some assassin cult he was a part of.

The Blonde looked at his hand. "Well, maybe I'll cook on our next date." He looked up and grinned at Zoro's shocked expression. Then blushed, as Zoro bent down and kissed him there and then, ignoring the dozens of strangers around them.

The romantic, teenage vibe quickly left the pair, and their "_date" _turned into a competition, from who could eat the most Candyfloss, to who could win the biggest stuffed animal.  
Naturally it was Zoro who won eating the most cotton candy, considering the Blonde wanted to at least eat his with some dignity. He didn't even manage to finish his own before Zoro took a munch out the side of it. "Hey that was mine," the man protested playfully, holding the treat away from him. "You're jus' 'low," Zoro laughed around his mouthful of stolen food.

The day was spent mostly relaxed. The fair was pack with families, groups of friends goofing around and young couples spending quality time together. Zoro was pleased to spend the time with Sanji, even if the pair kept getting into petty arguments that would result in at least one swipe or kick to the other's body. All half heartedly of course.

It wasn't until they were stood in line waiting to go on the Ferris wheel, were they interrupted by two clueless idiots, shouting at the top of their voices."ZORO! SANJI!" Luffy flew into them, having catapulted himself from wherever he had been. He flew into the Marimo, nearly knocking him sideways. Usopp ran up to them, almost in stitches from laughing at Zoro, leant at 40o with Sanji grabbing his shirt to stop him falling face first into the ground. "Why they hell are you two idiots here?" Sanji scolded, after having helped the two others regain an upright position.

"We didn't have lectures today so Nami invited us to the funfair," Usopp said, barely hiding his amusement. "I invited _Luffy_, not you _baka," _came an irritated response from behind the Marimo, who was restraining his friend by the scruff of his neck.  
"Nami-swan!" The cook's legs became jelly as he danced over to the red-haired woman, dressed unusually skimpy and… revealing. (Or totally cheap in Zoro's perspective).

She had a loose floral pink top which revealed her puffed up cleavage, which stopped halfway up her waist to reveal her stomach. She was wearing shorts and high heel shoes which someone would usually wear if she was trying to attract _someone's_ attention.  
It certainly caught Sanji's attention. He danced around the woman with hearts in his eyes and compliments pouring out his mouth.

Naturally, he allowed Nami to step in front (or over) him in the queue. She ignored his overly affectionate personality but was just human enough to thank him by batting her eye lids and smiling slightly. Or cruel enough to the man and lead him on.  
And equally cruel to Zoro who was grinding his teeth as she acknowledge his compliments. _His boyfriend's compliments, sent to another…_

Okay, so Sanji was a ladies man. That was obvious from the way he talked about them or served them at the Baratie, but the two were in a relationship now so maybe the flirting and lady worshipping could be turned down a bit. At least that is considerate enough. Right?  
_That was even if they were in a relationship. What if Sanji didn't see this as serious?_

"SANJI, SANJI! You said you'd cook me food when your hand got better!" Luffy yelled, trying to launch himself onto the Blonde, only to be stopped by Zoro's grip on his collar. "Of course," Sanji smiled at him, glancing at Zoro's stern expression as he did. But that didn't quell Luffy's hyperness.

The promise of food seemed only excite the little bugger further. He kept trying to grapple the Blonde, squirming this way and that to get out of Zoro's grasp.

People were beginning to give the group attention. Sanji was aware, blushing. Maybe it was done unconsciously, but he took a few shuffled paces away from the Green-haired and his monkey companion.

Which naturally ticked Zoro off a little. He had been hoping for a chilled out morning and a nice quiet date with Sanji. Maybe they couldn't openly flirt, kiss or hold hands, but at least they would be in one another's company, just talking and chatting.

It was their turn on the Ferris wheel, and the five were bundled in together. Probably to get them on and off the ride quicker, but the attendant failed to noticed seats were for three only. No one was bothered, especially Zoro, who was happy to have Sanji perch on his lap, leaving Nami to sit on Luffy's.  
Which was probably not the best idea for the girl, hoping for her own possibly romantic date. Luffy wanted to piss about, as Luffy does, swinging back and forth and trying to make an adventure out of a peaceful trip above the tree line.

"Hey watch it Luffy you're going to tip us," Sanji warned, gripping the bar of the chair as it began to tip back and forth. And they hadn't even moved off the platform yet.

Zoro watched the man's face pale, glancing up to the chairs above. Maybe he was scared of heights. _Then why was he coming on a damn Ferris Wheel? _  
But the boy glanced down, eyes sliding undoubtedly over his bandaged hand, still red and swollen, clutching the bar of their seat.

"Stupid curly-brow," Zoro hissed under his breath, grabbing Sanji's wrist, keeping him steady whilst he was able to let go, yet still keeping balance. "You want to hurt yourself even more?"  
Before Sanji could answer, he cuffed Luffy around the back of the head.

"Act your age you idiot or I'll throw you off at the top." Luffy didn't really get the threat; busy laughing with Usopp and Nami, but at least they stopped swinging the chair enough for the man to press the button and allow the wheel to continue round.

The ride set off and the others began to engage in a quick and childish game of eye-spy. Zoro let his mind wander, his thoughts finding themselves searching for a plan in which to abandon his classmates so Sanji and he could enjoy their peaceful date together.  
More importantly_, alone. _

"_Hey!_" came a hiss that pulled Zoro from running away, back to the cramped space of the Ferris Wheel. Not only had his mind wandered, but so seemingly his hands as Sanji gripped the edge of his top to keep it from rising up. Doing so, because Zoro's fingers were now on his hips, caressing the smooth skin near his underwear elastic.

"What are you doing moss-head," the blonde hissed, turning one angry eye on him. His one usable appendage slipped from his top and down to Zoro's, applying just enough pressure to stop the Marine's fingers from wandering any further across his pale skin. "What's the matter?" Zoro purred. He had been fantasising most of this morning. And if he played his cards right, he might just be able to see some of that…

"It's not like they're paying attention." Zoro gestured to the others, who were giggling away at something or other. But now wasn't the perfect time fore Sanji, who's skin seemed to grow hotter the further Zoro's fingers crawled.

"Stop it idiot. We're in front of your friends and in the middle of a fucking funfair."  
"Then maybe you should watch that mouth of yours," Zoro whispered in a sultry voice, grazing his lips against the blonde's neck. Sanji couldn't move anywhere. He was trapped in this small space, unable to move away from a horny Marimo.

"Fuck off Marimo. I told you to stop," Sanji breathed quickly. Squirming about on Zoro's lap wasn't doing anything to help the situation. Instead, it was just egging Zoro on.  
He could tell from Sanji's tone and the way he shifted about that it was more embarrassment than refusal. It wasn't _what _Zoro was doing, but _where. _

Yet the man wasn't a bastard, and he wasn't about to cross any lines. So he simply kissed Sanji on the back of his neck, looped his hands around his waist and let his head wander back to escape plans from the fair.

* * *

Zoro couldn't shake the others. Even if he could, he would have ended up leaving Sanji with them. Or more precisely _Nami_, whom Sanji had decided to dedicate every second to. She was looking a little flushed, probably from all the flouncing and attention, no matter how much she ignored it as they wandered about the fair.

Zoro wasn't totally entertained and he was getting more and more pissed that Sanji was being more attentive to Nami than him. He was a little lost in his own thoughts to realise he was slowly separating from the group.

"Damn Moss-head. Don't walk too far or you'll get lost," Sanji growled at him, nudging him with his injured hand. In the other, he held a cup holder with two slushies, bought from one of the stalls.

"I'm not going to get lost moron," Zoro bit back a little too fiercely. But he was angry at Sanji flirting so he told himself that it was justified. "Yeah right. And I'm not blonde," came Sanji's unimaginative retort. "Whatever," the marimo said, reaching out to grab one of the drinks out of Sanji's hands, but the man pulled it out of reach. "It's not for you," he snapped, turning slightly as if looking for-  
"It's for Nami-swan. My beautiful angel isn't feeling to well so I bought her a drink. Ah there she is!"

Sanji spotted her, sat between Luffy and Usopp on a bench a little way from the crowds. It seemed that she wasn't feeling well. _How bloody convenient. Now Sanji had a perfectly plausible reason to dote over her, other than the fact she had boobs and the will to make people do what she wanted.  
_"Damn witch. What's she playing at now," Zoro grumbled as he followed the prancing man to his friends.

Sanji used one of the drinks to fend off Luffy as he helped Nami drink the other. "I'm sorry it's not water, but at least it's cold," he was saying softly, bent next to her.

Zoro kept to himself whilst the others bustled about. He just resolved himself that his date with Sanji was over.

* * *

Ok, so Sanji needed to apologise about his attitude. He was happy to be with Zoro, but embarrassment took control when Luffy had jumped them. Besides, Nami wasn't feeling well, and neither of the others were overly concerned. She was pale; paler than usual. The only colour came from her flushed cheeks. Not a blush, but red from a fever. She needed to cool down. That was why he was giving her the slushy.

He had seen the stall earlier, thinking about sharing one with Zoro, but they had been jumped and they missed the window…

Zoro, however, was looking at windows were there was only walls. On the Ferris Wheel would've been the perfect time to cuddle and probably steal a kiss. But not when they were with friends who didn't know their relationship.  
And something about Luffy and his closeness with Zoro suggested they had been dating. To Sanji at least. And he knew how ex's could act. Possessive. Aggressive. _Unpredictable. _

Sanji saw demons were there were none. But that was the price for being a prisoner and tool to a sadistic violent man.

Nami brought him back to the here and now, swooning slightly as she leant to far forward. _Heat stroke? Dehydration? _

"She needs a doctor." It was Zoro who had spoke, no longer sulking. He knelt down on the opposite side of Sanji, offering a shoulder for Nami to lean on. "You idiot. You should've told us if you were feeling ill. No it's gotten this bad."  
"What do you mean?" Sanji asked, feeling a little out of place. Nami definitely wasn't that bad. She just needed a drink and to sit down. She'd be fine-

"She gets ill sometimes. Not often. Not this bad. Happened once before," Zoro deadpanned, handing back the slushy. With one move he swooped the girl into his arms. "She needs to go to the hospital. Last time she fell into a coma."

The words snapped Luffy and Usopp out of their pointless discussion about aliens taking over Nami's body. "Nearest hospital is Drum," the younger said, his usual grin stored away as the severity of the situation settled. "Ambulance?"  
"It's not that serious," Zoro said, shooting him down quickly.

Usopp was already leading them to the road. Sanji didn't realise, and had to rush to catch up as the boys manoeuvred the crowd. Some moved out the way, seeing the ginger-haired girl shivering in the arms of the fierce-face older.  
Sanji fell in step with Zoro, glancing worriedly at Nami. She opened a heavy eye lid, peering at who was carrying her. "Try anything," she hissed in a breathless voice, "and I'll charge you for it."

"Just put up with it," Zoro snapped back, anger still in his voice. Or maybe it was worry.  
"It's not like I want to do this, but it's better than the skirt chasing cook coping a feel." Sanji made to remark but Nami started to laugh. "Sanji's a gentleman. He wouldn't dare. Besides…" Nami's words were slurred so the Blonde was unable to pick them up. He kept silent, as Nami started to breath heavily, and decided to silently guide the Marimo to the entrance instead, correcting his direction only once. Luffy and Usopp were waiting, having hailed a cab.

The cabbie must've set a world record on how fast to get to a destination. Sanji barely saw anything before he was bundling out the taxi. He was left to pay the bill, but wasn't too concerned by that. He was however, worried about Nami.

* * *

Dehydrated. That was all it was it seemed, as Sanji sat next to Nami, dozing in the chair. Luffy and Usopp were absent; sent to do errands by Zoro so that they wouldn't distract the doctors or play with the medical equipment. He was sat in the other chair, scowling. He was adamant on staring out the window and not making eye contact. _Was he still angry?_

"I'm sorry about earlier. On the Ferris Wheel I mean," Sanji spoke up, hoping that this was the reason for Zoro's attitude. Hopefully trying to get Zoro to pay attention and not be so threatening. "It's not that I'm rethinking this whole… _us… _It's just that I find it awkward in public and in front of your-"  
"I'm not angry about that," the Marimo interrupted, sighing as he finally looked to the Blonde. "Of course it's weird. You don't know them as well as I. Of course it would be a little awkward." He sighed again. "I'm just annoyed because my _boyfriend_ \- (Sanji couldn't help but blush) – seems to be giving girls more attention than me. I mean I know you're a skirt chaser but can't you tone it down. Especially when we're on a date."

Oh shit. Was Zoro giving Sanji puppy eyes?  
_Yes he was. _And not as in wide eyed, bottom lip quivering, slit head tilt look. It was the full, heart-felt sadness behind a nonchalant mask. Zoro's shoulders were down, his eyes averted from the slight loss of pride of being a manly man because he had emotions.

"I'm sorry."

Sanji did mean it. It probably didn't sound like it and it wasn't something that he felt that he could change right away. "I'll try not to do it. I don't mean to. Sometimes I just forget and I say stupid shit, but I'll try to stop," the Cook said seriously, moving so that he was perched on the arm of the chair the Marimo occupied. "And I am sorry."

Zoro nodded, looking a little more relieved. "I know that you won't stop. You're a ladies man, a cocky bastard, one hell of a cook and I love you for it. As long as you don't start chasing after guys."  
The marimo smiled to himself, returning to stare out the window just as the door swung open and a twelve year old boy walked in.

A twelve year old boy with mousy brown hair, in a white doctor's coat with a clipboard and pen and a small pink hat on his…

Sanji felt a sliver of guilt slip down his gullet. He tried to tear his eyes away from the door, but it was already too late. He had seen Chopper. And Chopper had seen him.  
_  
"You," _he said sternly, pointing his pen at the Blonde, beckoning with a finger. "Don't think I've forgotten about you." He gestured to the door, already leading the way, talking as he went. "Come this way. I'll change your bandages now, seeing as you're here. And you _will _come back on Monday to have those bandages changed or so help me I'll break your legs so you stay in hospital so I can change your bandages on time…" The voice of the little doctor trailed off.

Sanji hesitated in following before casting one look back at Zoro. "I'd hurry up if I were you. I wouldn't be surprised if he _would _break your legs. And then…" the Marimo said, standing to kiss him quickly.

"We'd have to wait even longer before we broke the bed."

* * *

_Like I said, short, but at least it's updated. _


	11. Another Secret

_Heya Guys _

_Just a little shout out to Ashlielle, thanks so much for supporting this fanfiction. I look forward to your reviews after each chapter to see what you think!_

_So anyways I've tried to make this chapter actually go somewhere and you get to find out who visited Sanji waaaaaay back in Chapter 9! Although I said that this Chapter was going to be Saturday with the whole (WARNING: PLOT REVEAL DO NOT READ REST OF PARAGRAPH IF YOU WANT THIS AS A SURPRISE oh what the heck you'll read it anyway) Kuina's Funeral that's going to be the next chapter becuase I thought you guys would be getting impatient (I know some are) so here is the first part and the second part will be uploaded as soon as I finish it :D_

_But for now, let's see how that goes down…_

* * *

**The Lives That Bind Us  
****Sanji – Another Secret**

It turned out that Sanji's hand was healing faster than Chopper was expecting. Instead of the full bandages, he now only had a fabric cast and the young doctor granted him the use of his fingers again.

Naturally, the cook was overjoyed as it meant that he could cook, and smoke again. So, on Friday night Sanji decided to cook up a fantastic meal – all the time whilst having a cigarette balanced between his lips. He hummed to himself, prancing around the kitchen whilst Zoro held back a mouth-watering Luffy, and equally hungry Usopp.  
Luffy had invited himself around, on the promise of food after hearing that Sanji could cook again, and Usopp tagged along. Nami wasn't able to come, having to spend the evening in hospital. The blonde decided he would cook Nami her own treat and take it up to her for breakfast. Then he could spend some quality time with her!

The cook didn't go all out on the food, knowing that a formal and posh dinner wouldn't fit the three starving idiots causing chaos in the living room. But there was plenty of meat for the Strawhat and the Long-nose and enough beer for the Marimo. Sanji had his own bottle of wine, preferring the refined taste to the bitter alcohol that the Mosshead liked.  
As expected, the feast was a massacre. Luffy downed half of the meat before it made its way to the table. Usopp fought bravely but had to retreat when the Strawhat decided his fingers in barbeque sauce looked as tasty as the ribs, and decided to munch on one of them.  
The blonde was a little bit worried about wasting food, but Zoro assured that Luffy would leave no scraps.  
And Luffy kept to his word.

There were no crumbs, no mess on the floor, no sauce left on the plate and the bones were pristine. If Sanji hadn't stopped him, he was sure that Luffy would've eaten them too, and then they'd be back at the hospital to have them removed.  
Things got even more hectic when Luffy got his hands on some of Zoro's beer. It was done quite sneakily, with Luffy reaching across the table (how he stretched that far wasn't quite clear) and snagging it from under the moss-head's nose.  
Before either "adult" could stop him, he downed the entire bottle and got himself well and truly drunk. Usopp decided to copy and soon the two were dancing on the table hand in hand with chopsticks up their nose (Sanji didn't approve at the use of his eating utensils). Although he was rowdy, Luffy's joyous behaviour was infectious and soon, the swordsman and cook were laughing along, although they weren't drunk enough to start dancing with things stuck up their noses.

It was around two o'clock in the morning when Usopp passed out, the raven haired boy following not long after. The marimo and Sanji had stronger tolerance for alcohol, and still had enough wits to take the two into Zoro's room and chuck them both on the bed for the night.  
After that Zoro helped Sanji wash the dishes, as he was unable to get his hand wet, although the moss-head didn't mind. Sanji was in high spirits, with the wine not 100% to blame. He was singing to himself a little too loudly and slightly out of tune from tipsiness, happily smoking a cigarette and over joyed that he could finally light it himself. He didn't mind clearing the table, and took the wet dishes from Zoro to put away. They worked together, now and again throwing harmless insults at each other which then resulted in Zoro throwing a handful of soap bubbles at the blonde.  
Sanji responded with his own handful, pushing his hand against the Marimo's face and covering him in suds.

Zoro obviously had to step up his game and proceeded to lather a large handful of bubbled into the Cook's hair.

'Hey stop, stop!' Sanji protested when Zoro got him in a headlock whilst he reloaded with his other hand. 'Do you surrender?' Zoro teased, his hand hovering just a few inches away from the already messy hairstyle. 'Yes, yes I give!'  
Zoro released the blonde, although kept his hand against Sanji's face. 'I win shitty cook.' Sanji smiled, raising an eyebrow and Zoro leaned closer. 'By default shitty swordsman.'  
'But still,' Zoro smiled, his voice dropping to a suggestive whisper. 'It's my win.'

Sanji made to retort, but Zoro stopped him with a kiss.  
Deep and slow.  
Sanji felt himself sigh, his body relinquishing control of the passionate moment. He was only half aware of the fact that his arms had slid up Zoro's body to interlock behind the man's neck. His fingers tickled the short fuzz at the back of his head, his hands moulding against the man's body as Zoro deepened the kiss.  
Suddenly, Sanji was no longer standing. Zoro had grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up like he was weightless. 'Wha-'  
'What's the matter?' Zoro asked teasingly between taking a breath before continuing the kiss. Sanji let himself relax again just as he felt the man beneath him move. He wasn't exactly focusing until he realised that the two were stood outside the blonde's bedroom. 'Wait-'  
'What? We can't sleep in my room because the beds already taken. Or were you thinking of something else,' the Marimo laughed quietly.

Sanji scolded himself but didn't say anything as Zoro fumbled with the door handle, still laughing somewhat. At last it swung open to reveal the cook's pristine bedroom.  
Zoro unceremoniously dumped Sanji's body on the bed, still laughing as he bent down to kiss the skin of Sanji's neck. 'You know,' he said between kisses. 'We could always try and break the bed…' Sanji kicked him in the gut – not hard – but just enough for the man to want to move out the way.  
'If we're breaking _any bed_ moss-head it's going to be yours.' The blonde blushed at his own comment but couldn't help but laugh at Zoro's expression either.

'Just hurry up and get into bed.I'm tired,' Sanji said, sitting up so he could pull off his shoes. For one, he didn't neatly fold his clothes, instead leaving them in a pile on his floor as he climbed under the sheets. Zoro undressed himself, taking his top off a little suggestively.  
However he failed when his head got stuck and he spent the next five minutes trying to free himself.

Sanji couldn't help but laugh, but he was starting to get tired. He left enough room for the Marimo and closed his eyes…

'What's this?'

The blonde opened his eyes.  
Zoro's voice… he was angry. Quickly, Sanji turned back over to see…  
'Where did you find that?' Sanji screeched, untangling himself from the bed covers. But before he could snatch the envelope from Zoro's hand, the man had moved. 'It's from _them_ isn't it,' Zoro spat, his anger not focused on the Cook, but at the mere thought of Baroque Works. Sanji hesitated. 'Yes. They-'  
'Who did you go and see? When? Why didn't you tell me?' Zoro fired the questions at the cook, causing his to flinch. He shuddered at the cold air, now that he was only wearing his underwear and no longer wrapped up in the bedsheets.

'They… I… I got a visit Thursday morning. After you left for University.'  
Sanji kept his eyes averted, focusing on the window in the far wall. He could _feel _the anger radiating off the swordsman, and was already regretting not telling him.

'Who saw you? Was it _him? _What did he say?'  
'It was…' Sanji wanted to lie and tell Zoro it was nothing, but he had already found the envelope. There was no way of getting out of it now…

* * *

_Sanji pulled the door open, his smile vanishing immediately.  
It wasn't the Marimo, nor was it Luffy.  
It wasn't a delivery man either or a neighbour or even a salesman… _

_'Hello Mr. Prince.' _

_The blonde froze at the sight of him. He was dressed in the same orange pattern waist coat and white dress shirt with that ugly green fur coat.  
He pushed Sanji out of the way with one hand as he strolled into the apartment, followed closely by a taller man. Sanji slammed his front door shut, turning to the other two who were stood in the foyer.  
'I've never been here properly,' Mr 0 said as he looked around, smirking to himself as he picked up Zoro's jacket from the coat peg. 'You're not wanted here,' Sanji spat, his hands hidden behind his back. He was shaking slightly, unconsciously hiding his temporary weakness from two men who would gladly exploit it. Just the aura of the boss was enough to want him to run away.  
But 0 was in his home now. Then that meant… _

_'How's your boyfriend?' 0 smiled slightly, leisurely strolling into the living room to sit on the couch. Sanji followed, aware that Mr 1 was still in the foyer.  
'Zoro's gone to University,' Sanji replied warily, already knowing that 0 knew where Zoro was. That was why he had come now, and not when they were both at home. He had waited for Luffy to come pick him up.  
'Yes, I remember now. You go to the same University.' _

_Mr 0 smiled again, riffling in his coat for a cigar. 'If you're going to smoke, do it on the balcony,' Sanji hissed, trying to come off across angry, instead of scared.  
0 focused him with a raised eyebrow. 'What does it-' '  
I don't want my apartment stinking of your shitty cigar smo-' _

_Sanji stopped short when something hit him hard in the stomach. Coughing, he looked up to see Mr 1 standing over him, scowling fiercely. Sanji did a quick glance to the man's hand. He had punched him. That was a relief at least.  
If Bones was going to kill him, he wou__ld've used his knives… _

_'Enough Mr 1.' 0 rose from the sofa, and strolled out onto the balcony, lighting his cigar as he leant against the railing. Mr. 1 stepped away from Sanji, his eyes still narrow as if what he had done wasn't enough. The blonde got to his feet, holding his stomach with his injured hand. He didn't miss the smirk that Bones gave him.  
Shit. _

_The three men waited in silence until Mr 0 had finished his cigar. He was taking a damn long time. _

_'Mr Prince, I came with another job,' Mr 0 said from the balcony, snuffing out his cigar and throwing the remains into the street below. 'We've had some trouble with one of our more… unwilling partners. I want you to dispose of them. They are simply in the way now.' Sanji glared, ignoring Bones beside him.  
'And why me. I'm sure Mr. 1 is all too happy to be your personal assassin,' he spat, managing to finish his sentence before Bones punched him square in the chest again. _

_'Mr 1 has another assignment. And I want them done at the same time. Mr. 1 can't be in two places at the same time so I am asking you.'  
'More like ordering,' the Cook hissed, dodging Bone's fist. Bone glared, reaching out with unbelievable speed, his hand grabbing Sanji's injured appendage. _

_Slowly, he began to squeeze. _

_'You shouldn't make him angry,' Mr 0 chided as he wandered back into the living room. 'You know how he gets when he's in a mood.' Sanji wanted to retort but he knew that it would only mean Bones would snap his wrist back and mean he couldn't cook for another month. So with difficulty, Sanji kept his mouth shut. 'Well done Mr. Prince. You are learning.'  
Bones released Sanji's hand, who refused to back down, although he was not allowed to kick or curse the man. His hand throbbed painfully but he did his best to ignore it. 'This is your target,' 0 said, completely ignoring the stare down on the other side of the room. He had an envelope in his hand, waving it to the Cook to summon him over. _

_Sanji had no choice but to do as he asked, taking up a seat on the other sofa.  
He opened the envelope, finding inside a picture of a young boy, who looked barely twelve years old… _

_With mousy brown hair…  
__Wearing a doctor's coat…_

_And a pink hat._

_'No no no! There is no way in hell-' _

_0 held a hooked blade to Sanji's throat, stopping him short.  
'You will Mr Prince. Otherwise…' The man looked to Mr. 1 who had already pulled out a cell phone. He held it up to his ear, flashing his devil smirk in Sanji's direction. _

_'It's Mr 1. The Boss wants to know where you are now.'  
__'_At the Spider's Café_,' came a voice from the phone. Sanji could hear it clearly, and could easily recognise the man on the other end as Mr 5, another of Baroque Work's assassins. _

'Does the Boss want us to-'_  
'Not unless Mr. Prince cooperates,' Bones snarled. _

_Sanji narrowed his eyes. Do what? To whom? _

_'Blackmail as usual Mr. 0,' the Cook growled, keeping his neck still so that the blade wouldn't cut him.  
'I prefer business.' _

_Bones huffed to himself before turning back to the mobile.__'Tail him but don't touch him. Wait for further instructions,' and with that hung up.  
Mr 0 nodded to his "business partner" motioning to the door. Bones nodded back, and wandered out into the hallway.  
'I'm assuming you still don't know what's happening,' 0 said when he had left. He pulled back from the cook, letting the man breathe easier. _

_'I've told Mr 5 and Miss Valentine to follow your "boyfriend." The man smiled evilly, letting the last word roll off his tongue.  
Sanji felt his heart plummet somewhere to the centre of the earth. Mr 5, Baroque Work's top Bomb specialist and Miss Valentine, who could get anyone crushed and make it look like an accident, be it under something falling, or between two cars. The woman was lethal. _

_'So Mr. Prince,' the Boss said, leaning closer with the picture of the doctor in his hand._

_'Have you changed your mind?'_

* * *

Zoro hadn't said a word. He had listened to Sanji's story silently and then without a word, climbed into bed with his back to the man.  
Sanji had joined him, their backs to one another, the space between them too much. Zoro was so quiet Sanji could've pretended he was alone again, but he could feel the heat behind him. He could feel the man's presence but there was no way he could reach out-

'Stupid fucking blonde.'  
Sanji cried out when two arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him against the swordsman's chest.

'Just be safe,' he whispered, nuzzling his nose into Sanji's hair.

* * *

_So like I said, it's shorter than usual and it's only set on Friday night. _

_Look forward to the next Chapter soon. Chapter 12! I can't wait :D_


	12. Mental Preperation

_OMG So this still took forever to write and I STILL haven't actually got to the damn funeral. I think I have a mental block guys because it's taking forver for words to appear on the page. :(_

_But don't worry I'm not abandoning this story. It'll just take me a little longer to add more chapters. _

_Anyways here is Chapter 12._

* * *

**The Lives That Bind Us  
**

_**Zoro - Mental Preperation**_

Saturday morning.

Zoro stared up at the ceiling, his head still spinning.  
There was way too much to process.

Sanji was still dealing with Baroque Works. And now they had a new target for him, although Sanji didn't say who.  
It was clear the Blonde was against it, even though he was so tight lipped about the subject.

_That _ticked Zoro off.  
Sanji had told him all about Baroque Works but when they talk to him – or threatened him – he hadn't said a word.  
That might've explained why Sanji was so jumpy whilst they were out on their date which went totally wrong with Luffy and the others showing up.

That said… Zoro sat up quickly knowing that Luffy would ransack the kitchen as soon as he woke.  
The kitchen would be ruined and Sanji would be livid.

But Sanji wasn't in bed.  
Zoro grabbed the top he had thrown down last night and pulled it on, wandering out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Usopp was laid out on the sofa, watching the news whilst Luffy was sat at the dinner table, scoffing down pancakes. Sanji was in the kitchen, already washed and dressed in his usual formal attire, cooking up more food, just as fast as the Strawhat seemed to be engulfing it. 'Marimo come get food before I get eaten out of house and home,' he shouted, noting the man on the stars.  
Zoro hesitantly descended into the kitchen, taking a plate of pancakes and honey which was thrust into his hands.

Deciding not to risk sitting too close to Luffy and his endless appetite, Zoro sat himself beside Usopp, who was flicking through the channels. 'Anything good?'  
'Not really, just the same stuff really.' Zoro took a large mouthful as Usopp clicked onto the news. 'Hey isn't that the guy who's looking after Nami?'  
Sure enough, there was the tiny doctor in his white coat and familiar pink hat. He was busy working whilst the camera crew followed him, the lady reporter trying to get his attention to ask him questions.  
_'So Doctor Chopper, can you tell us anything on the situation at the hospital now?' _she asked, standing in his way forcing him to stop what he was doing.

_'Right now I am tending to patients,' _he said calmly, although there was a tint of seriousness in his voice. Zoro was guessing that woman wouldn't be in his way for long.  
'_Whatever the situation is between Mr Wapol and my Grandparents, it does not concern me unless either party is on the operating able,' _Chopper said, his tone more agitated.

'_But it seems that your Grandfather, Doctor Hiluluk and Mr Wapol are having arguments over who should be running the hospital. If your Grandfather was to lose to Mr Wapol, wouldn't that risk your position as Doctor here?' _

Zoro watched as the camera zoomed in on Chopper. He looked pissed.  
'_Where I work is not important,' _he said, his voice almost shouting. '_There are people everywhere you need my help. If I no longer work here in Drum Hospital then I shall go where I am needed.' _

And with that the boy pushed past the idiot reporter, locking the door behind him. 'I'd hate to get on his bad side,' Usopp laughed, staring at the reporter's flustered face as she announced the end of the interview. He flicked the channel to a random Saturday morning kids cartoon and settled himself further into the sofa. Zoro scoffed the remaining pancakes while they were warm, taking his plate over to the cook, who looked more flustered than usual. It wasn't like he couldn't keep up with Luffy... It had to be something else…

'Oi cook,' Zoro said as he slid the plate into the sink, moving closer to the blonde so that Usopp and Luffy didn't pick up on their conversation. 'Did they talk to you?'  
'What? No!' Sanji hissed, glancing quickly at the boys but they hadn't picked up on the tension. 'I'm fine. Now get out my way before I dish you up to Luffy too.' Zoro glared but didn't budge.

'You kept it from me yesterday. I want to know what's up.' Sanji moved away, grabbing a dishcloth as he grabbed the frying pan to serve up Luffy's 32nd pancake. 'Nothing,' he insisted angrily. 'Now piss off-'  
'What did they say,' Zoro pressed, following the cook around the kitchen. Sanji sighed, realising that Zoro was not going to give it up. 'Later okay. Just, lets drop Usopp and Luffy at the hospital…' his sentence trailed off to nothing as the man froze, his eyes unfocused as he lost himself in thought.  
'Oi cook.' The marimo waved his hand in front of the blondes face before the man snapped out of it, running to give Luffy the plate before he started eating the table.

'Go shower moss-head. We're going to the hospital in an hour. And don't forget to take a coat. It looks like it's going to rain'

* * *

Zoro didn't go in the hospital. Instead he sat outside in the rain, although he managed to find himself a smoking shelter, meaning he didn't get wet.  
He was on his mobile, reading through several messages he had missed.

They were all from smoker.

[Received: Thursday 16:06 | Sender: Smoker]  
_Kid. I spoke to your dad like you told me to. He didn't really say much but he asked that if we spoke again for you to come to Kuina's ceremony on Saturday. _

[Received: Thursday 18:23 | Sender: Smoker]  
_Your old man called again. I think he is worried. I don't know what happened between the two of you but just get your shit together and talk to him. Remember Saturday. _

[Received: Friday 09:17 | Sender: Smoker]  
_I heard from Garp that you and that Strawhat brat got suspended. What shit are you kicking up now? You haven't been to the office either. There's more names up on the board. If you keep ignoring me I'll put a warrant out for your arrest. _

[Received: Friday 14:53 | Sender: Smoker]  
_Zoro. You better drag your ass out of that ditch by Saturday. You owe her that much. _

Zoro read and reread the messages, trying to figure out if he should go, ignoring the random demands from the police officer. And Smoker was right. Kuina was his little sister, being dead didn't change that. Before Zoro could put his mobile away, another text came in.

[Received: Saturday 08:20 | Sender: Smoker] _The ceremony starts at 9. Don't be late. _

It was as if Smoker knew that Zoro wouldn't back down. Not that he ever would, be it a fight or anything… Zoro flipped his phone off and headed inside. He'd have to ask Sanji for a lift back to the dorms so he could pick up a suit. Maybe Luffy and Usopp would come too.  
After all, they talked a lot with Kuina when they swung by the Dojo.

After about twenty minutes of wandering identical corridors, a small nurse dressed in pink directed him to Nami's room. She was sat on the bed wearing her coat, holding a hand out to Luffy who was helping her up. Usopp was joking with Doctor Chopper to one side, being closely watched by Sanji who was stood at the window. He had an odd expression on his face…  
'Oi Cook,' Zoro said, drawing more attention that he wanted to. 'I need a favour,' he said. Sanji studied the man for a moment, whilst being studied himself. The blonde didn't look his usual gentleman self. He looked flustered, his hair slightly messy and his top slightly untucked.

'What do you want Marimo?'  
'A lift.' Sanji sighed, putting his hand in his jacket pocket for some lights, only realising that he was in a _no-smoking _zone. 'I was going to give Nami a ride to the University first-'  
'That's ok,' Zoro interrupted. 'I want to go to the dorms too.' Sanji frowned slightly.

'Sanji are we ready?' Nami called, her voice slightly harsh from a cough she was dealing with. Sanji turned to her immediately, his gentleman airs and weird noodle dance returning as he jumped to her side. Zoro felt the usual _pang _of jealous but crushed it down with all his other emotions, following an over courteous blonde. Sanji must've known a shortcut because he easily navigated to the front doors in about 30 steps.  
The five piled into Sanji's car, with Zoro in the passenger seat and the others in the back.

The journey mainly passed with Luffy shouting in the back, being egged on by Usopp and Nami's high pitched laughter. Zoro kept silent, staring out the window as the world whizzed by.

The man was getting distracted.  
When was it when he last trained?  
How could he keep this up and become the world's greatest swordsman?  
He needed to train at the dojo, but it would be too hard.  
Too many raw emotions.

Too many distractions.

Then again, that would be good training for his mental state….  
But physically…?

Zoro could always visit Smoker and take the list of names on the board.

Or he could visit Foxy's club. It was a back alley club with an underground fight ring. The pay was shit and the booze was cheap but there were plenty of competitors.

Or Zoro could go after the bigger fish. He could draw out Baroque Works. But how, without them threatening Sanji again, or getting him involved any more than he was…? He didn't want to let Smoker know.  
But then, Sanji had said there were moles in the police. Zoro could tell smoker that much at least. Right?

After all, Smoker or Tashigi might get hurt because of this mole's information or leaked Intel. But what if he told Smoker and…. No. Smoker couldn't be the mole. He was a hard-bred citizen soldier. There was no way he would be against the force. He would even sell out his own kid, or mother if they were on the wrong side of the law. At least in that sense, Zoro could trust him.  
And there were few people he could trust.

But who might the mole be?  
Zoro didn't know that many faces.

There was Garp, the head of police and Luffy's grandfather. He wouldn't be a suspect. That was just nonsense.

Tashigi was a klutz and an idiot when it came to anything but work but she was too determined and too stubborn just like her partner.

There was a new intern, Hellmepo, or something, but he was just a plain idiot.

Then there was Coby. He seemed like a good kid.  
Coby was Zoro's old friend. They met through Luffy who had randomly befriended him back in high school when the kid was a runt and couldn't stand up for himself. Now he was a temporary police officer working under Chief Garp, and still commuted to Grand Line University.  
Coby would _never _be a mole.

So that just left the question. _Who could it be? _

Before Zoro knew it, they reached the University Dorms. Luffy, hyperactive as always, jumped form the car before Sanji had parked it, racing a just-as-hyper Usopp and jumping in all the rain puddles like some brat hyper on candy. Nami followed, muttering insults under her breath.

'You staying here?' Sanji tried to ask casually, pulling out a cigarette. Zoro turned to him, not sure what he was picking up from the cook's tone. 'No, but I wanted you to come with me somewhere. I have to pick some things up first and I want the others to come as well.' Sanji took a puff from his cigarette before fixing Zoro with a confused expression. 'So you want me to be your chauffeur today? I am busy as well-'  
'Can you just do this?' Zoro asked again. He wasn't going to go up to the dorms just yet, especially since it seemed like Sanji would drive away as soon as he got out the car.

There was a few tense minutes before Sanji took another drag from the stick between his fingers. 'Alright. But I need to be at the Baratie at twelve. As long as-'  
'It won't, I promise,' Zoro said quickly, climbing out of the car before he lost sight of Luffy and the others. He ran up to them quickly, following them as they headed for the rooms. It just so happened that Luffy and Usopp shared a room, with Zoro opposite and Nami just down the hall. It was just easier for Zoro to rely on the others without having to figure out why the dorms liked to play tricks on him and hide his room.

'… and I told him that he should come meet up with us next time. I didn't realise he still studies but instead of living in the dorms, Chopper commutes to the hospital. I didn't realise that it was his Grandfather who owned it!' Usopp was saying, although it didn't seem like the others were paying close attention. Nami seemed to be thinking things through in her head and Luffy was…. Well Luffy was being Luffy and doing something only Luffy would do.

Zoro grabbed the rubber monkey, putting him over his shoulder before following the others. 'Luffy, I want you to do me a favour,' he said seriously, ignoring Luffy's creeping fingers trying to tickle him. Luffy just laughed. 'What do you want,' he smiled, somehow slipping from Zoro's grasp to swing onto his back as if the Marimo was willingly giving him a piggyback. 'Kuina's… she's…' At Zoro's sister's name, Luffy stopped being an idiot and waited for his friend to talk. 'She's… it's her ceremony today and I'm going. But I wanted… would you… and the others…'  
'Hey, we'll go,' Luffy said, his happy tone returning although no stupidity.  
'Thanks.'

The two didn't say anything right up until they were outside Zoro's door. 'I'll grab the rest of my clothes and stuff whilst you guys get ready,' Zoro said to Luffy. Nami and Usopp looked confused but the marimo was going to let the Strawhat explain. If he talked about her for much longer, he knew all the pain he had bottled up would start spilling out.

Zoro shut his dorm door, turning to the small space he used to live in…. Used to live. That was true. He had simply moved into Sanji's, and the blonde had accepted him. It felt natural… all of it felt natural. It was nice that Zoro didn't have to talk to Sanji about most stuff like he would a girl. It just made the relationship go smoother. _Relationship_. Zoro smiled in spite of himself. Ok so the guy was allowed mushy moments to himself. Cramming any other _girly _thoughts he might have to the back of his head, Zoro rooted around his dorm, grabbing all of his clothes and finding Kitetsu from where Usopp had stashed her. She rattled when Zoro grabbed her hilt, angry at being left but Zoro could feel the phantom emotion of relief as well.  
'Just wait a little longer,' Zoro told her soothingly. 'We will retrieve Yubashiri and a third sister, then we will hunt for his blood,' Zoro vowed. He felt the burning desire to fight, the need to get stronger…. Zoro felt his swordsman spirit returning. Not being with his swords… he had missed this. Again, Zoro felt like the domestic life with Sanji was blunting his urge to fight, the need to get stronger… That wouldn't be the case for long...

Zoro moved to his wardrobe, having emptied all his drawers and cabinets. There were few clothes inside, but one consisted of a black dinner jacket, smart black trousers and a white shirt. The marimo donned his clothes and packed his bags. He'd let the front office know that he was moving out of the dorms. It seemed pointless to have a room if he wasn't going to use it anymore…

The door knocked three times, signalling the others were ready. Zoro picked up his bags in one hand and Kitetsu in the other, meeting the others in the corridor. Both Luffy and Usopp were wearing black suits, although both were wearing their trademark head gear. Nami was wearing a slim black dress, and for once it seemed like she wasn't trying to attract a guy's attention. She actually looked…. Pretty.

'Is Sanji waiting to take us?' Usopp said. He wasn't laughing or joking anymore, neither was the Strawhat. Zoro smiled in appreciation. 'Yeah, but he doesn't know that were going to her ceremony. So just, don't mention it.' Nami looked puzzled. 'You haven't told him? Does he know anything about you?' Zoro just smiled again, but he could feel it failing. 'Yeah, he knows everything, but I couldn't bring her up without… well…' And that was the end of the conversation.

Zoro let Nami lead this time, relinquishing his bags to Luffy and Usopp, but he kept a grip on Kitetsu.  
He needed an anchor, especially now that he felt like he was falling apart.  
He wouldn't deny the feeling of fear at seeing Kuina again. Or Sensei.

* * *

_So thoughts... was it okay. I know not much happened but at least Sanji didn't kill Chopper yet :)_

_Next Chapter ASAP_


	13. Zoro's Family

_Hi Guys_

Gomen'nasai!  
I've been really sick lately so It's made it really hard to write anything. I wrote this chapter whilst I had a migraine so it's shorter than I wanted it to be (only a Sanji POV) and there might be part's that don't actually make sense.  
Sorry again!

Anyway, it is.

* * *

**The Lives That Bind Us  
****Sanji – Zoro's Family**

Sanji watched the marimo's retreating figure as he ran toward the dorms of the campus.  
He was acting weird, especially this morning… had he picked up on Sanji's intentions? Had he noticed how Sanji was waiting for the opportune moment to corner Chopper… or was it something else?

Zoro, being Zoro, would've blurted out about it by now if it had anything to do with Baroque Works. So…

Sanji rolled down the window of his car slightly, so that the rain wouldn't come in, and pulled out a cigarette.  
He wasn't in the mood for one but he needed something to occupy his finger for the time being.

He had barely taking a puff when there was a sharp rap on the passenger door and Zoro climbed in. He had changed.  
The Mosshead was now wearing a black dinner jacket and smart black trousers. He looked quite dashing, but the expression on the man's face told him that whatever he had dressed himself up for was not a happy occasion. Usopp and Luffy climbed in next, wearing similar suits, although both had kept their unusual head gear. Nami was wearing a cute black dress which suited her perfectly.  
Sanji didn't express these thoughts though, having already read the mood.

Luffy looked happy but there was a restrained feel to it all. Usopp was quieter and Nami hadn't said a word. They sat in silence, as Sanji started up the car and pulled to the exit.

'Where to?' he asked, trying not to feel claustrophobic. _What was this?  
_'We're going to Shimotsuki Village.' Zoro had spoken softly, keeping only to simple words. It was almost as if the man was hesitant… Sanji didn't ask any questions though. He pulled the car forward and took a left, heading for the destination on the outskirts of the city. He had never actually been there properly before, but he knew of a little restaurant that did amazing noddle dishes.  
The five drove in silence, just listening to the tap of rain on the windshield and the sounds of the city outside.

It all seemed to make sense to Sanji.  
Everyone was dressed in black, their emotions, the rain… okay so the rain wasn't guaranteed but it really helped to dampen the mood.  
It seemed that they were going to a funeral.  
But whose? Was it someone Zoro knew, or Luffy, or Usopp or Nami?

Sanji couldn't ask. It was like a silent taboo.

And so instead he drove, out of the city towards green fields. The number of cars dropped significantly as Sanji approached the quiet village. 'The next left,' Zoro said quietly, his eyes fixed on a point in the horizon. 'The driveway is slightly hidden.' Sanji kept his eye peeled, silencing all the questions he wanted to ask. The tension was getting heavy and the cook found himself sweating slightly. The concealed driveway led to an old, large house. There were a lot of cars parked out front, with several people making their way to the front steps, all donning the same black attire.  
Sanji parked the car behind the row and turned off the engine. He sighed to himself, not realising he had been holding his breath…. 'Zoro? Do you want to go first?' It was Luffy who had asked, his voice sympathetic. Nami and Usopp remained silent. Everyone watched the Marimo in the front passenger seat. He looked calm, but Sanji could see he was gripping his knees tightly; his fingers bone white from the pressure.

'No,' he said, his voice slightly choked.  
'You go on ahead.'

Luffy nodded, opening his car door and stepped out into the rain. He didn't say anything else as he led Usopp and Nami towards the front steps of the house. By the front door a man was stood, almost butler-like. Luffy spoke to him as he passed, to which the man bowed his head and followed the Strawhat inside.

'Where are we?' Sanji finally asked, having enough courage to do so. He looked to the swordsman, watching him carefully.

'My house.'  
A simple answer.

'Are you going in?' Sanji asked softly, unsure if it also meant he was invited. It was nearly nine o'clock. He still had plenty of time to get back to the Baratie…

'I don't think I can face my family,' Zoro admitted, his form still rigid. 'I dread to think what Sensei would say, after having run away from home…'

The words trailed off to silence, leaving Sanji feeling baffled and a little loss for words. So this was what Zoro had been worried about. The man had been feeling scared about his family's reactions.  
But it was only a week right? That was when Sanji first picked him up, a week ago last Saturday… unless Zoro had run away before that…

The cook sighed to himself before climbing out his side of the car. Zoro watched him, a little confused until Sanji walked around and opened the passenger side. 'Come on. The outcome is not going to change, no matter how much you worry. But I do say it's best to get it over and done with before you start losing sleep over it.' The cook stood with the car door open for all of five minutes before Zoro eventually climbed out of the car. He marched to the front door and up the main step before Sanji had even locked the car.

The Cook followed Zoro as he walked into the house.  
As soon as they got inside, Zoro took his shoes off, leaving them among a large row. 'Take your shoes off here,' he said, gesturing to the pile. Sanji obliged, still a little awed at the size of the house.

The man who had been stood outside before was in the room as well. He bowed when Zoro turned to him. 'Zoro-sama. Okaerinasai.'  
The marimo sighed to himself before replying, 'Tadaima.'

Sanji didn't understand it, but recognised the words as Japanese. He knew that Zoro came from Japan and he studied the language, but he had only heard Zoro say it once…

The man bowed again, holding out a hand to lead the pair further into the house. Zoro followed in silence, but every now and then he would look over his shoulder to see if Sanji was following also. Every time he did, Sanji gave him a supportive smile, till not really knowing what to say. The Butler led the pair outside a room.  
Inside, the cook could hear a voice speaking. Slowly, the Butler slid open one of the doors, bowing to Zoro who simply brushed past him, into the second room. Sanji followed hesitantly. Inside was a large group of people, some Sanji recognised and others he didn't. They were all facing the front where a coffin lay, on which was a picture of a young pretty girl. She had dark blue hair and was wearing a boastful, yet sweet smile. Her picture was surrounded by flowers and candles.

Zoro hesitated at the back of the room.  
His eyes would often glance between the coffin and a man sat at the front of the room. He was dressed in some sort of robe, with black hair and glasses. His face was smiling, but tears rolled down his cheeks. Luffy, Usopp and Nami were sat a little behind him, each holding sad expressions. Usopp was crying silently and Nami looked like she would start any minute.  
There was a man at the front speaking. He looked rough, and held an unlit cigar between his lips whilst wearing a black biker jacket. He looked mildly familiar but Sanji couldn't place where he had seen him. He was reading off of a bit of paper; a speech that he had written for the little girl. '… she was stubborn,' he was saying. 'But she knew what was right and would help anyone she could. She would've made a fine police officer someday.' The man patted the top of the coffin, whispering his own silent message.

After he had sat down, the man at the front stood and brought forward sticks of incense. He placed them in a bowl beside the girls picture and lit them, bowing his head a muttering a mall prayer.  
One by one the other guests did the same until everyone had offered a prayer.

When the last person had sat down, Zoro stepped forward from the back of the room.

Many people turned to look. In fact everyone did, except for the man in the black robes.  
He kept his eyes trained on the little girl's picture as if he couldn't look at the swordsman who was approaching the coffin.

Zoro lit three sticks of incense and placed them in the bowl also, kneeling down formally. For a while he sat there, saying nothing, doing nothing. No one else did anything either. They all just sat and watched the Marimo. Some looked angry, others sad. Luffy was the only one to look relieved.  
Eventually, Zoro placed on hand on the coffin. He spoke softly, but loud enough for even Sanji to hear, who was still stood at the back of the room.

'_Shin'ainaru imōto. Yoku yasumimasu_.'

At his words, the black robed man stood and walked quietly down the aisle. He sparred a glance to Sanji as he passed, but the blonde couldn't tell what he was thinking. Following his lead, the rest of the guests also left the room. Before he followed, Luffy stood by Zoro's side. Sanji wasn't sure if any words were exchanged, but Zoro eventually smiled at the Strawhat.  
Luffy left the room, shutting the door behind him so that Sanji couldn't follow. Instead, the blonde walked softly to the Marimo's side. He knelt beside him, offering incense sticks as well before offering a prayer of peace and rest. He didn't know this girl. He didn't even know her name…

'Her name is Kuina.' It was as if the swordsman was reading Sanji's mind.  
The blonde turned to him, shocked to realise that he was crying.

'She is my little sister.'

Sanji put his hand on Zoro's and shuffled closer. He still hadn't said a word.

'It's my fault she died,' Zoro whispered, ignoring the floods of tears. 'If I had just stayed with her, or at least taken her home.'  
'Don't say that,' Sanji said quickly, turning completely to face his boyfriend. Someone who, he now realised, he knew less about than he actually thought.  
'What could you-'

'She jumped into a fight she couldn't win and they killed her. If I had been there, I could've saved her. If I had been there, maybe I would've died and Kuina would've lived.'  
Sanji felt his chest tighten at the fought of the Marimo dead; lying bruised and battered in some back street alley with the young blue-haired girl crying as she lay over his body.

'Don't say that,' he said, feeling his voice constrict. 'If you had been there, you both would've died.' The cook didn't know for sure, but it was all he could think to say.  
'And how could you say it was your fault? You said you weren't even there-'

'We met up Saturday morning. We watched a movie together in the morning before I went back to the campus. She said she could get home by herself. If I had gone with her-'  
'Stop it,' Sanji said, feeling himself getting angry. 'It's done, she's dead and blaming yourself like this will not bring her back.'

Sanji knew it was harsh but it seemed Zoro needed a kick back to reality. It seemed to work. Slightly. Zoro looked shocked, his eyes red from crying. He looked hurt at Sanji's words, but there was something there also. 'If we blamed ourselves for everything there would be no way we could get stronger. We would make ourselves feel weak and in turn become weak. Instead, use this as your strength, like you did with your village, with Mihawk.'  
At the man's name, Zoro's eyes burned with hatred for a split second.

'Use Kuina's death as your strength. Raise your swords in her name and continue as she would want. She's not here to help others so you do it for her.' Sanji placed one hand over Zoro's heart, his voice becoming soft once more. 'The ones you love are here. Kuina is here. When you fight, it will be like she is fighting beside you.'

Sanji didn't have anything else to say. Zoro didn't reply, only turning to face Kuna's coffin.  
Suddenly, it felt like Sanji shouldn't be there.  
Quickly, he stood up and near on ran to the door, sliding it open and darting out as soon as there was enough space.  
It was as if he was suddenly claustrophobic, but he couldn't understand why.  
The cook was breathing heavily.  
What was this feeling?  
Why was he-

'Sanji-san?'

The blonde looked up at his name, and the unusual way he had been addressed. The butler was stood there, looking a little concerned. 'Sanji-san Daijōbudesuka?'

Sanji didn't know Japanese. He wasn't even sure if this man knew English.  
'I'm sorry,' he said quickly, straightening up so that he could try and explain that he had no clue as to what the other was saying. 'Sorry,' the butler sad quickly, bowing again. 'I was unsure if Sir knew Japanese or not. It seems I was mistaken.'

'Don't' worry about it,' Sanji smiled. 'Koshiro-sama has asked to speak with you. Please follow me.'  
And without even waiting the small butler turned on his toes and quickly began to walk down the corridor. Sanji had no choice but to follow. He felt guilty at leaving Zoro, glancing back over his shoulder at the room he had just escaped from…

'If I may ask, but what is your relationship with the young master?' the butler asked, leading Sanji deeper into the house. 'Um…' Sanji didn't really know how to answer. Would Zoro want his family to know of their relationship or…  
'We live together.' Partial truth, and nothing that might make anyone think anything more of their relationship. 'With master Zoro?' The butler sounded surprised.  
Why?' Sanji asked cautiously. Had he said too much?

'Oh no,' the butler stuttered. 'I apologise if I offended you, young Sir, it's just that… Master Zoro has always kept to himself, so to hear that he is living with his friend was something quite unexpected. Ah, here we are.'

The Butler stopped outside of a room, bowing his head quickly to the cook before turning to the door.  
'Koshiro-sama? I have brought Sanji-san as you have asked.' The was a moment before a voice replied, 'De kare o hyoji.'

The butler slid open one of the doors, gesturing for Sanji to enter. 'Batorā, Watashitachi ni ocha o jisan shite kudasai.'  
The butler nodded quickly, shutting the door behind Sanji, who had already entered the room, leaving him alone with the man in black robes.

'Please, come sit,' the man said, gesturing to a small table barely ten inches off the floor. He sat himself on one of the pillows, placing a small wrapped box on the table, Sanji thought it best to do as the man asked and sat opposite him on another small pillow.

'My name is Koshiro. I am Zoro's father.'

Sanji just nodded, unsure what to say. Koshiro simply smiled. 'I wanted to talk to you.'  
Sanji nodded again.

Suddenly, the door slid open to reveal the butler. 'Here,' he said, bringing a tray of tea to set down on the table. Koshiro thanked him and the man left once more.  
He offered a drink to Sanji, who took it to be polite.

'I know that Zoro is not ready to return home. Forgive me for being so blunt, but please allow my son to continue living with you, until he is ready.'

Sanji hadn't been expecting that.  
Well, he wasn't sure what he had been expecting but it certainly wasn't…

'How did you know we were living together?' Koshiro smiled. 'Luffy-san told me.'  
Of course.

But what else had Luffy said. The boy knew of the pair's relationship but was Zoro's father okay with the blonde turning his previously straight son…

'I'm glad Zoro has found someone he can trust,' Yoshiro said. 'That boy has endured more suffering than most grown men, due to trust and other's selfish choices.'  
Sanji didn't really know what to say. He felt happy at the thought that Zoro trusted him, but somewhere deep down he felt guilty… Zoro trusted him wholeheartedly yet Sanji hadn't told him everything.

Sanji's phone seemed to grow heavy in his pocket.

Instead of dwelling, the blonde took a sip of his tea, his eyes focused on the small box on the table. Yoshiro reached out, pushing it towards the blonde slowly.  
'Please may you pass this to Zoro? I wish I could but, it seems he is ashamed of me.'  
'Why?' Sanji took the box anyway but… 'Why would he be ashamed? About Kuina's death?'

Yoshiro smiled sadly. 'Yes. He blames me for her death. I know it.'  
'You're wrong,' Sanji said quickly. Why was everyone blaming themselves? Okay, so the cook was an outsider and had nothing to do with the girl's death but couldn't they see that it was neither of their fault.

'Zoro blames himself. He thinks that you're ashamed of him and that you blame him for Kuina's death.' Yoshiro looked surprised. 'No I don't, it was him-'

Suddenly the door slid open. Both Sanji and Yoshiro looked up quickly to see Zoro in the doorway. His eyes were slightly red, his eyes slightly glazed over…  
Sanji stood up, embarrassed that he had been caught talking about the man behind his back.  
Yoshiro stood up also.'Zoro I-'

'Sensei I'm sorry!'

The green-haired man dropped to the ground on his knees, bowing low as if the older man would suddenly start shouting. He hid his head and refused to look up…  
Sanji just watched as Yoshiro approached, fresh tears in his eyes.

'Orokana ko. Kono otoko wa kenridesu. Watashitachiha jibun jishin o hinan suru riyū, mata otagai o motte imasen. Nani okonau no ga okonawa remasu. Watashitachi ga imadekirukoto wa subete, kanojo no kioku o sonchōdesu.'  
He bent down, lifting Zoro by his shoulders and hugging him quickly. 'Okaerinasai.'

Zoro smiled slightly.

'Tadaima.'

* * *

_Again sorry it's so short. And I know I changed Kuina's death but it is appropriate to the story. Bare with me people._

_Also, I made Yoshiro speak a lot of Japanese because I get the feeling he is very traditional. Sorry If it confuses you. Translations are below. _

_Hopefully I will post the next Chapter soon. Please follow/favourite/review if you haven't already :) It really motivates me to write more. _

* * *

_Translations (Roughly - I used Google translate so it may not be accurate)_

Okaerinasai - Welcome Home

Tadaima - I'm Home

_Shin'ainaru imōto. Yoku yasumimasu - Dear sister. Rest well. _

Daijōbudesuka - Are you okay?

De kare o hyoji - Show him in

Batorā, Watashitachi ni ocha o jisan shite kudasai. - Butler, Please bring us tea.

Orokana ko. Kono otoko wa kenridesu. Watashitachiha jibun jishin o hinan suru riyū, mata otagai o motte imasen. Nani okonau no ga okonawa remasu. Watashitachi ga imadekirukoto wa subete, kanojo no kioku o sonchōdesu - Silly Child. This man is right. We can't keep blaming ourselves, nor each other. What's done is done. All we can do now is honour her memory.

(Shit that last one was a long one :P )


	14. You Left Without Saying Goodbye

_Hey Guys, _

_So here it is!  
Chapter 14!_

* * *

**The Lives That Bind Us**

**Sanji – You Left Without Saying Goodbye**

Sanji sat awkwardly in the corner of the room. Both Zoro and his father seemed to be absorbed in one another, speaking quickly in Japanese meaning Sanji had no clue what they were saying to the other. It went on like that for what seemed like forever, and all the cook could do was sit and drink his tea, which was now nearly cold. He didn't want to be rude and say anything but, it felt like the conversation was a very private matter and maybe Sanji was intruding…

Quietly the cook stood up and, unnoticed by the pair, slipped out of the room quietly shutting the door behind him.  
The butler was stood waiting. He glanced quickly to the blonde haired man and then to the now-closed door. 'Zoro-sama and Yoshiro-sama are busy?' Sanji just nodded.  
Even though he had the left room he still had no idea what he should do now-

'Please follow me Sanji-sama.'  
The little butler quickly turned tail leaving Sanji no choice but to follow. If he wandered off by himself he was sure he'd get lost and he didn't want that to happen. The little butler took them to another set of stairs going downwards where Sanji could hear the soft mutter of several voices. Possibly the other guests.

Sure enough Sanji found himself in a room filled with people dressed in black.  
To one side he noticed Luffy, Usopp and Nami stood with another group of people. He quickly manoeuvred his way over to them, feeling it was better to be with at least someone he knew than standing in the middle of the room where he knew nobody. Everyone seemed very restricted, making small talk and gossiping about the family whose house they were stood in.

As he made his way over, Sanji heard several remarks of 'rebellious older brother,' 'adopted,' 'murderer,' and a few more terms that were more offensive, all referring to Zoro.  
Sanji gave them evils as he passed, daring not to open his mouth.

Sanji almost ran the last several steps to Luffy's side before he had the urge to kick one particularly ugly man who was insulting Zoro louder than the other guests and openly bragging that if Kuina was taken to his hospital as soon as the accident had happened then she wouldn't have died. He was a large obnoxious man, making a lot of the other guests uncomfortable.  
Several were trying to move away from him as his boasting got louder.

'I'm going to hit him if he doesn't shut up,' a pink haired boy said, who had been talking to Luffy. The Strawhat just grimaced, sending a murderous glare over to the fat man from underneath his prized hat. 'With Smoker and Garp here, he should be escorted out soon enough,' the pink haired boy continued, turning around so that his back obviously faced the fat man.

Nami was the only one to notice Sanji's sudden appearance. 'Sanji, where's Zoro? I thought the two of you went to say goodbye to Kuina together.'  
'He's talking with Yoshiro, so I left them to it.' Nami nodded, looking a little happier at that news. 'So he's finally talking to his dad again. That's good.'

Sanji heard another repulsive comment from the fat man in the centre of the room, but the Blonde ignored it. And it was getting hard to do. Everyone in the group shot the man evils.  
At least Sanji wasn't the only one who was getting pissed off.

'Why doesn't Garp do anything?' Usopp asked, making a point to look around, as if hoping someone would come in and knock the man out for them. 'He won't do anything because he's not here,' Luffy answered. 'He left earlier, but smoker is still here. If Wapol continues to run his mouth…' Luffy gave the fat man a death glare and Sanji was glad he was not on the receiving end.  
Luffy was a bright cheerful boy but his anger made Sanji feel very unnerved. Something told him that anyone who got on Luffy's bad side was worse off than anyone who pissed off Zoro…

'… but it doesn't really matter. If the girl was smarter she wouldn't have blindly jumped into that fight. Stupid girl killed herself. She deserved to die after what she did,' the man laughed.

Suddenly, everyone in the room had turned to watch Wapol.

Some were outraged at what he had just said, the rest were livid.  
Sanji could feel the anger radiating off of Usopp, Nami and Luffy alike. But he was burning with his own desire to kick that man to a bloody pulp and then keep kicking him for good measure.

'It's just a shame that the green-haired orphan wasn't there with her. I would've loved to attend his funer-'

Wapol's sentence was stopped short by a powerful kick to the man's jaw.  
He was knocked sideways, his feet tangling together to make him fall flat on his face.

'HOW DARE YOU!' Sanji bellowed, standing over him.  
It was almost as if Sanji's body was on fire with all the emotion radiating off of him.

'This is Kuina's funeral. We're here to respect her death and give our grievances to the family! You should learn basic etiquette, you lousy piece of filth.'

Sanji had lost only a fraction of his volume but his voice was like daggers to the man. He flinched away in cowardice, trying to pull himself up off the floor.  
The cook was own barely aware of the crowd murmuring and Usopp and a young boy's pleas for Luffy not to get involved…

'You shouldn't even be here,' Sanji hissed, his eyes narrowing further. The man stood, his own eyes narrowing, his mouth opening to argue but Sanji spoke first. 'Leave. Before I have to kick you out myself.'  
'You can't-'  
'I SAID LEAVE!' Sanji roared, lifting one leg to illustrate his point.

'You have until the count of three until I rearrange your face. Then your precious can hospital can try their hardest to make you look remotely human.'  
'The nerve-'

'One.'

The man looked like he had a frog stuck in his throat.  
'I'll have you sued,' he began but was cut off with Sanji's chilling voice.

'Two.'

Wapol looked like he wanted to say something. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, his eyes scanning the crowd for someone, _anyone_, to back him up.  
Sanji just smiled, his lips forming the last word.

'Three.'

'SANJI!'

The Cook paused, his eyes flicking to the doorway. Zoro was stood there, Yoshiro behind him.  
Sanji lowered his leg, half turning his back on Wapol. 'I told you to leave,' he said in a deadly whisper. Only then did the man scramble to leave, barging past Zoro and his father.

The room remained in a tense silence, and now it was Sanji in the spotlight. He cursed under his breath, casting a quick look to Luffy and the others. They looked serious, but with pleased expressions in their eyes. Everyone else looked horrified. Except Zoro… He just smiled softly, the gesture not quite reaching his eyes…

'Sorry for the disturbance.'

The cook turned on his feet and marched towards the door, following where Wapol had gone.

Zoro looked like he wanted to stop Sanji but when the Cook sent his own glare of daggers, the marimo let him pass.  
Just as Sanji was next to him, he heard the ghostly whisper of Zoro's voice.

'I'll see you at home.'

* * *

There was a loud bang before the unmistakable sound of Sanji's voice resounded throughout the building.

'HOW DARE YOU!'

Zoro felt his eyes widen, staring towards where he thought the blonde had been sitting.  
'It seems your boyfriend is a spirited young man,' Sensei smiled. Zoro nodded, a little concerned why Sanji was shouting and what the crash was from before… 'He's certainly something.'  
'I'm glad.'

Sensei smiled again. 'This boy. You care for him?'  
'Deeply.'

Sensei nodded. 'I can see he feels the same for you.'

Zoro dumly nodded, his mind still on his boyfriend… Who had made him so angry?  
Zoro could sense the killing aura radiating from the room. Sensei's body tensed. He could feel it too.

'Maybe we should see what is causing this ruckus before your boyfriend wrecks the house.' Zoro nodded, bowing quickly before standing.

'I SAID LEAVE,' came Sanji's ferocious voice.  
God did he sound pissed.

'It is a shame though,' Sensei said as he followed Zoro out of the room. 'I have always wanted Grandchildren.'  
'Sensei!' Zoro whirled around quickly, shocked at what the man had said. Yoshiro looked confused. 'Did I say something wrong,' he asked innocently.  
'No, no... it's just…'

Zoro kept walking. He had never thought of something like that. His life ambition was to kill Hawkeye. He had never had the normal thoughts of other people, like getting a cool car or a big house or building a life and family with that perfect someone…

'Two…' Zoro could hear Sanji's voice. It was like a thousand daggers, each driving their way into Zoro's skull. He was sure that Sanji was trying to murder whoever it was with just looks alone.

The swordsman descended the last of the steps to see Sanji stood in the centre of the room, one leg raised in a viper like pose, glaring at Wapol, Drum Hospital's owner, who looked like he was struggling to breathe. Sanji had him scared witless and seemed to be threatening… Sanji smiled, giving Zoro the impression of a dangerous cat before it struck… Zoro could see the man bend his leg a fraction, the killing aura growing stronger than ever. 'Three….'

'Sanji!'

Zoro hadn't meant to shout but if he left Sanji to it that Wapol would've been killed. Not that was any concerns of Zoro's but that meant Sanji would break a wall or two in the process and Zoro couldn't be bothered to clear up the mess right now. Sanji lowered his leg, half turning his back so that Zoro could only see half of his face. He was beyond angry but the Marimo could see Sanji's eyes. They were close to watering…  
'I told you to leave,' the Cook said in a deadly whisper. Wapol squeaked, like a mouse would if someone stepped on it, fleeing for his life (literally), barging past Zoro and Yoshiro in his attempt to escape.

Silence loomed over the crowd.

Zoro couldn't say anything. His voice seemed to be stuck in his throat. He didn't want Sanji to look like that but no matter how hard he tried his body just would not go over and hug him, nor would his voice offer and words of comfort…

'Sorry for the disturbance.' The cook turned on his feet and marched towards the door, following where Wapol had gone. Zoro wanted to stop him but his body still wasn't listening. Sanji gave him a death like glare, leaving Zoro stumped and a little… well, hurt.  
Finally, finding his voice, Zoro whispered to Sanji as he passed.  
'I'll see you at home.'

'I apologise everyone,' Yoshiro said, stepping around Zoro to address everyone else. 'We will continue with the ceremony shortly.' He turned to talk to Zoro, but the boy had gone.  
He had followed Sanji towards the front door.

Zoro stood in the porch watching Sanji wrestle with his keys and slam his car door shut. Sanji was pissed. But what exactly….

'Zoro?' The man in question turned around to see Usopp. 'Sanji's gone?'  
'Not yet,' he muttered. But by the time that Zoro turned around, Sanji was already driving away. 'Now he's gone,' the Marimo sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. Usopp watched him go, sighing to himself as he stared at the driveway where Sanji's car had disappeared down. 'He got pretty mad,' he whispered.  
'What happened?'

Usopp frowned. 'Wapol was running his mouth. I guess he said something that pissed Sanji off because Sanji just kicked him. Literally made him fly across the room.' Zoro smirked, imagining his lithe boyfriend jump kick the fat bastard to the floor. 'Wapol deserved it. I'm just annoyed I didn't get to see it,' Zoro laughed. Usopp looked serious. 'But you should have. Sanji looked like he was ready to kill the man. I wouldn't have been surprised if he did kill Wapol. Sanji looked like he could and…'

Usopp's sentence trailed off, his eyes connecting with someone behind Zoro. The swordsman turned around to see Wapol stood on the front steps. He had his usual cronies with him in their matching matrix suits and Hawaii sunglasses. 'What do you want?' Zoro said. 'You know that you are not wanted here.'  
Wapol's eyes narrowed in anger. 'You tell that blonde bastard. If I ever see him again, I'll kill him.' Zoro laughed, his tone quickly becoming deadly, just as Sanji's had when he kicked the fat bastard from the house. 'If you touch him, then I'd drag you to hell myself.'

Zoro couldn't help but feel smug when Wapol gulped. He shook off the fear quickly, stabbing a podgy finger in the pair's direction. 'I'll get you for this!' The man wobbled away, trying to quickly climb into the car that his bodyguards had pulled up for him. It was an amusing sight to watch but after ten or more minutes it was just sad, and Zoro and Usopp re-entered the house.

'Wait,' Zoro said, quickly pulling out his mobile. 'I'm going to ring Sanji. I'll be inside in a second,' he told Usopp. 'Alright,' the boy said, making his way back to the room. Zoro punched in the numbers, his thumb hovering over the _dial _button. If Sanji was in a really bad mood and driving right now… Zoro didn't want to make the blond bastard have an accident so opted to text him instead.

_Cook. I was just checking you were okay. You stormed out quite quick but it seemed like you didn't want to talk. Just don't do anything stupid, okay? I know what you're like when you get angry. Anyway, the ceremony will last another hour or two. Smoker said he'd give me and the other's a lift. I'll see you at home. _

There, that should do it. Zoro read the message again, deciding that it was fine and hit the send button.  
He flicked it onto silent before joining the other's once more.

Sensei had gathered everyone back in the main room again. He was sat to one side. People approached one by one, lowering themselves on their knees and then bowing low, so that their faces almost touched the floor. Sensei would copy before the person sat back up, pulling out a small black or silver envelope and passing it too the man before bowing once more and standing up.  
Afterwards, they would offer another prayer to Kuina before returning to their seats. Everyone had their turn. In any normal circumstance, Zoro would be sat beside Yoshiro, also being a part of Kuina's family.  
But… Zoro approached himself, bowing low.

Sensei smiled before bowing, nodding his head as Zoro passed his own silver envelope, before moving once more to Kuina's coffin. Sensei joined him and together they bowed before Kuina, in silence.

Minute's ticked pass before both sat back up again. Zoro's face was marked by tear trails. Sensei stood first, walking to Kuina's coffin. He bent down, lifting something from amongst the white lilies that surrounded Kuina's photograph.

'Zoro. As Kuina's last request, she asked that you take Wado Ichimonji.'  
Zoro's head snapped up at Sensei's words.

_Wado Ichimonji…. _

_Kuina's sword… _

'With her sword, continue her dream. May it bring you luck when you are without it. May it give you strength when you are weakened.' Sensei knelt in front of Zoro, holding out the blade sheathed in its white guard.

With two hands, and a gentle touch, Zoro took the sword, holding it ever so preciously.  
And as he took it… he could feel Kuina's life force. Combined with Wado's energy, he could feel his little sister's spirit inside her treasured sword. Her burning energy to fight, her stubbornness and wilfulness. Her desire to help and her unwillingness to give in. Zoro held the sword closer, slowly gripping the handle. His hand moulded to Wado's shape. He could almost feel the phantom touch of Kuina's hand besides his, drawing the sword from her sheath together… Wado's blade shone brilliantly in the disheartened room.

Zoro couldn't help but smile.

Kuina's last gift to her beloved older brother.

'Arigatōgozaimashita, aisuru imōto.' [Thank you, dear Sister.]

* * *

Zoro was sat to one side.  
He was still holding Wado close, every now and then pulling her from her sheath just to admire her blade. He hadn't even noticed Nami approach. 'Coby managed to get Smoker to give us a ride back to the dorms and he said that he'd give you a lift to Sanji's place as well,' she said.  
'Uh huh,' Zoro said, still staring at the blade.

Nami didn't move on though. Instead, she sat herself beside the swordsman. 'Hey, have you heard from Sanji? Usopp said that you texted him but… he was furious.'

Zoro broke his gaze with Wado and stared at the woman he usually didn't get on with. He frowned for a second, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the small device.  
Nothing. No new messages. Weird. Sanji would always send a reply, just so Zoro would know that he got the text. Even if it was as small as an emoticon, or more likely an insult…

Odd.

Zoro clicked on the small icon next to Sanji's name and put the mobile to his ear. Nothing happened. 'Shit I have no signal,' Zoro cursed, standing up. He held Wado close to him, walking around towards the front door.

The guests were slowly leaving, each filing out the door to their cars. Sensei was seeing them out, thanking for them for coming to say goodbye to Kuina. It seemed that she would be buried on Sunday, after the weather had put the plans on setback.

Zoro walked past them all, weaving around the side towards the cherry blossom tree in the garden.  
It was something Zoro had brought back from Japan; the last living thing he had managed to salvage from his village. A single unburnt seed that had survived the savage attack…

Zoro pushed the redial button and brought the phone to his ear once more. He was greeted with the sound of the phone ringing.  
Zoro waited.  
And waited.

Eventually, he heard the click of the phone. 'Hey Sanji I was just-'  
'Hey my phone's off right now or I can't_-' _

Damn it. Voicemail. Zoro scrolled through his contact list, clicking on the newly saved number labelled "_Home"  
_The Marimo took the phone to his ear once more, listening to the constant drone. After what seemed like forever, Zoro hung up in annoyance.

Shit, was Sanji ignoring him now? Had he done something? Was that why Sanji had glared at him as he walked out? Zoro felt his mind reeling as he tried Sanji's mobile again. Now he wouldn't. Yeah Sanji would bitch and through a hissy fit but he never gave Zoro the silent treatment. Shit, Sanji loved to berate the Marimo for every shitty detail he got wrong so why was it that he wasn't picking up his damn phone!

Zoro had the urge to throw the device, actually puling his arms back to through it at the Sakura's trunk…. When the mobile began to vibrate in his hand.

Zoro looked quickly, relieved that the number on it was Sanji's.

'Hey Sanji I tried calling-'

'It's not Sanji.'

Zoro's voice stopped in his throat.

'Zeff?'

Why did the old man sound so….hurt? And why did he have Sanji's mobile?  
The Cook was meant to go straight home, not to the Baratie…

'Zeff where's Sanji?'

'I don't know,' came the voice through the phone.

'Where are you?' Zoro couldn't help but raise his voice but something felt off.  
Something was seriously wrong…

He ran from the garden, heading straight to the porch, the phone pushed forcefully against his skull so that he wouldn't miss the old chef's words.  
'I'm at the restaurant. Sanji stopped by here earlier.'

'Zoro, I need to talk to you.'

The swordsman could hear the emotions in the man's gruff voice. 'I'm coming now.'

The man shoved his phone in his pocket, holding Wado closer as he sped to the porch steps. Smoker was there with Luffy and the others. 'Smoker,' Zoro called, breaking out into a run to close the distance. 'I need you to take me to the Baratie.' The older policeman turned around, fixing Zoro with a confused look. 'I thought Nami said you-'  
'Something's happened,' Zoro interrupted. 'Can we go? Now?'

Smoker narrowed his eyes. Nami and Usopp looked worried, Luffy serious. 'Let's go,' he said, hurrying down the porch, the others following as he raced to Smoker's police cruiser.

'Zoro.'  
The man turned to Sensei, stood in the doorway.

'Be careful.'

* * *

_So... What do you think? Guys please leave a review I really want to know what you think, and also any ideas what might actually happen next. _  
_Love you all. _  
_Thanks for your endless support!_

_A thousand kisses and an endless noddle dance for each and everyone who had Favourited, Followed or Reviewed my Fanfictions. As well as everyone who has read it :D_

_I will possibly start posting Previews as well - just a little teasing before i release the whole Chapter :D_


	15. In The Predator's Grasp

Hey Guys,

New Chapter!  
I'll just let you read it before I start blabbing... but there possibly may be a bit of colourful language...

* * *

**The Lives That Bind Us**

**Sanji – In The Predator's Grasp**

Sanji stormed out of Zoro's house, his hands wrestling with a lighter as he tried to light his cigarette between his lips. He sped quickly to his car, riffling through his pocket for his keys, getting angrier with each second that he wasted. Fuck it wasn't in that pocket. Sanji shoved his hand into his other pocket, fumbling with the infernal things, eventually just pulling out his keys and phone in one grip.

The man was aware of eyes on him and could feel the worry from Zoro stood on the porch. He wasn't angry at the Marimo; just disappointed in himself. He'd caused such a ruckus at Zoro's baby sister's funeral... But it wasn't all Sanji's fault. The Wapol bastard had it coming...

With lots of cursing Sanji stabbed the key into the ignition and slammed the car door shut, finally able to light his cigarette up.  
In the few minutes of hesitation, Sanji was able to see a large white Audi parked opposite him. Wapol was stood in front of it, talking to several bodyguard looking men, all dressed in the same suits with sunglasses like you'd find in a corny movie. Sanji gave them evils, feeling his irritation levels rising again. Fuck, this cigarette was doing nothing to keep him calm...

One man whispered something into the podgy man's ear for him to turn around and stare at Sanji sat in his car. The men shared a heated glance before Sanji turned the key and revved the engine. He watched Wapol's eyes narrow and flipped him off as he drove away, down the long twisting driveway.

Fuck Sanji wasn't just irritated.  
He was pissed off.

It was still raining – the weather hadn't let up whilst they attended the ceremony.  
If anything it looked like it had gotten worse.

What could he do now? Baratie? But he hadn't been back yet since Zeff kicked him out because he couldn't use his hand… well technically he could because the cast had been removed and Chopper had given him a fabric brace but…  
But Sanji didn't really feel like being alone right now. He'd go to the Baratie, fight with the chefs, fight with Zeff, cook some food and fight with the others some more. That would get everything off of his chest at least.

The Blonde drove straight to the restaurant.  
He managed to get there quickly, considering the down pour that had started.

Sanji finished his cigarette, not wanting to wait any longer in the rain than he had to. He didn't have an umbrella or a coat or anything so…  
Before Sanji could move, he heard the unmistakable sound of his phone ringing.

The cook just stared at it.

It was the default ringtone. That meant only one person was calling him.

'Hello?' _'Mr Prince. I trust you're well. It's been a while since we last spoke.' _

Sanji cringed at the silky voice of Mr.0.  
'Good afternoon,' Sanji said in the best calm voice he could manage.

_'Yes, it is a good afternoon,' _the man replied, his smirk all too obvious in his voice.  
For some reason he was being polite… '_Mr Prince, I think we'll both find this easier if I just get straight to the point. I want you to come to Rainbase promptly. There are things that we need to…. discuss.'_

The man left an obvious pause for Sanji to answer but right now…  
'I will see you shortly,' the blonde said, cringing internally.

_'Very well.'_

And the line went dead.

With one last puff of the smoke stick, Sanji dropped it out of the car door and crushed it underfoot as he climbed out himself. He headed straight to the Baratie, his keys in one pocket, phone in the other. Sanji took the steps to Zeff's office two at a time, not bothering to knock as he barged into the older man writing something in the darn book of his.  
'Eggplant. What are you doing here?' he asked gruffly, barely lifting his head…

'I'm going out,' the younger cook said quickly. Zeff raised his eyebrows at the boy's elusive attitude but didn't ask any questions. 'I'm leaving my car here and Zoro is going to come here after he's finished at the Funeral.' Zeff's eyebrows raised even further but Sanji didn't elaborate.  
'Give him the keys and let him drive it home. And cook some food for tonight. Marimo can't boil rice to save his life so I need someone to feed him.' Zeff listened, waiting for more but the blonde didn't continue.  
'And when he comes here, what am I going to say to him? Say that you've runaway?'

Sanji turned his head away. 'I don't know. I can't think of anything so… Geezer can you just keep an eye on him. I have a bad feeling about this and I don't want Zoro doing anything reckless.' Zeff waited again but it seemed like the boy was done talking.

'Alright,' the older man said, standing up from his chair.  
'Just be safe, you hear?'

Sanji nodded dully, fishing out his keys and the small box that Yoshiro had asked Sanji to give to Zoro in his stead.  
He fished out his phone as well, staring at the black screen for a moment or two. Should he leave it with Zeff? Or should he take it….

Suddenly the device buzzed and the screen lit up to show a message.

[Received: Saturday 10:14 | Sender: Marimo]  
_Cook. I was just checking you were okay. You stormed out quite quick but it seemed like you didn't want to talk. Just don't do anything stupid, okay?  
I know what you're like when you get angry. Anyway, the ceremony will last another hour or two.  
Smoker said he'd give me and the other's a lift. _

_I'll see you at home. _

Sanji bit his lip. He forgot that storming out left the others without a lift… but Zoro had already solved that problem. Not that it was an excuse for what Sanji did…

Sanji passed Zeff his mobile, the box and keys over.  
'Give Zoro the box. Tell him it's from his father. He said Kuina wanted to give it to him. And later, can you use the main line to call Zoro? If he doesn't pick up just leave a message and tell him to come here.' Zeff nodded, taking both off of his son.

There was something in his expression, as if he had picked up on the ominous feeling that Sanji had in his chest.

'Fine. I'll bring you both dinner tonight,' he said, placing the keys and the phone on his desk as he sat back down.  
'If Zoro calls,' Sanji said, halfway out the door.

'Can you just… you know…. Leave it. Let it ring out… I don't want him to…. He….. I…'

'I got it Sanji.'

The man picked up his pen and returned to his writing, but the Blonde man could see that the geezer wasn't actually putting ink to paper. He was just putting up the pretence of jotting something in the book so he wouldn't have to watch Sanji walk out.  
'Thanks Dad.'

* * *

The Rainbase casino was about fifteen minutes' walk away from the Baratie.  
But to Sanji, well to Sanji he couldn't tell how long it actually took for him to walk there. It was as if the world stretched out before him and the streets seemed endless, prolonging the inevitable and delaying the meeting with Mr.0.  
But at the same time, it seemed like Sanji took one step from the Baratie and here he was, stood outside Rainbase.

It was no longer raining, but that didn't matter to Sanji.  
Whether it was raining or not, he couldn't have waited outside the Casino. He had to enter. After all, Mr. 0 hates waiting, and he would've had eyes on Sanji every step of the way here. Delaying now would… it would be a waste of time.

Sanji sighed to himself and stepped off the pavement, crossing the road to the Casino. There were plenty of people inside, even though it was barely noon. Tourists and gamblers hooked in on the pretence of being able to win money.  
But this place was simply swindling every one of their cash. Somehow it sucked you in, sucked you dry…  
Like a desert with no rain…

Sanji made his way across the ground floor of the Casino to the all too familiar elevators in the corner. He stepped in one that was empty, mashing the buttons to close the door before anyone else would step in. Thankfully, it seemed no one else wanted to change floors for the time being, allowing Sanji the trip to the penthouse by himself. The cook pulled out a cigarette as he neared the top, somewhat of a ritual he did on every visit.

Eventually, the sound of motors whirring was ended with the _ding _of the elevator as the doors slid open.  
Sanji stepped out into the dimly lit room. The windows in the ceiling had been covered in a veil, shutting out most of the midday sun. There were no lights no, just the glow from above.

Mr 0 always did like to sit in the dark like the rat he was.  
A rat that crept in the shadows and spied from cracks in the floorboards and holes in the walls.

'Mr Prince,' a voice spoke in a harsh gravelly voice. 'So nice of you to join us.'  
Mr.0 was sat at the head of the table in his usual self-proclaimed throne. To one side Miss All-Sunday was perched, her gaze averted to a mobile in her hands. She turned her head, her voice low as she spoke to the man beside her before concealing the phone in her cleavage. 'Good,' Mr 0 rumbled.

'Mr Prince,' he said, raising his voice to address the man at the far end of the room. 'Take a seat. We still have others to wait for.'

Sanji felt his eyes narrow but did as he was told. And how he hated doing so.  
Sanji kept his mouth shut and smoked more from his cigarette. He didn't want to show the pair that he was scared to be hear, nor did he want to admit to himself what he could feel that he was dreading. Something was going to happen, he just knew it. And being here, in the rat's nest, Sanji was in dire trouble.

Suddenly, the elevator rumbled from behind with the usual _ding_ as the doors slid open. Sanji didn't bother to turn around, nor look up as he took another drag from the stick between his lips. 'Mr 1. Miss Doublefinger.' Thank you for coming,' the boss said in a tone which didn't quite match his words. 'I see we are not that last,' Mr 1 said, taking up the seat directly to Mr.0's right, Miss Doublefinger sitting on Miss All-Sunday's immediate left.

'And you're not the first either,' Sanji jabbed from his seat, his head still down as he watched the glow of his cigarette.

'Why are you here?' Daz spat, only just noticing the blonde. 'I don't want to be,' Sanji deadpanned, finally looking up. 'But it wasn't my decision. The boss _invited _me here.' Daz scowled at Sanji's blatant disrespect but Sanji didn't care.

The elevator trundled to the penthouse again and the doors slid open. Mr 2 skipped out, followed by Mr 3 and Miss Goldenweek. 'The others are coming now,' the latter informed the Boss as they took up their respective chairs around the table, all casting confused glances to the blonde who was currently lighting up his second cigarette. The first he simply flicked onto the table whilst glaring at Mr 0.

For some reason, instead of being scared, Sanji was just starting to get angry. He had first joined Baroque Works to save the Baratie from bankruptcy, but now the Baratie was managing. It was turning over a profit of more than double the rent for the building and Zeff was already planning to buy the shop next door as well as convert the rooms above into a bed and breakfast.

There was no reason to keep relying on these freaks….

Yet Mr 0 had power. He had financial backing to pay every health inspector in the country to find faults. He could bribe the newspapers to write bad reviews, pay random people to cause problems, street thugs to throw rocks at the windows, low class criminals to break and enter….  
Mr 0 had every secret on Sanji. He could destroy his life a thousand times over…

No. There was no way Sanji cold escape Baroque Works.

Unless they killed him…

* * *

Shit!

Shit, fuck bugger fuck!

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Zoro sat in the passenger seat of Smoker's car scowling out the window.  
The car was moving too slow. He needed to get to the Baratie now! He needed to find out what Zeff wanted to tell him, why Sanji hadn't gone home like Zoro had asked and he needed to find out where the Blondie had gone instead…

Zoro couldn't ignore the ache in his chest. He was getting a foreboding feeling. Something wasn't right…

'Can't this thing go any faster?' he asked an irritated Smoker. The man in question shot Zoro a disapproving look. 'I'm doing the speed limit-'  
'Like I care,' Zoro shot back.

The other three were silent in the back. Zoro had already roared at Luffy to shut his trap after whining for Smoker to use the sirens, and all three had decided not to say anything else whilst Zoro was so…. edgy.

Barely a minute later the police car rolled into the Baratie staff carpark. Before Smoker had even touched the breaks Zoro was out of the car and racing to the back doors.  
'Zeff? ZEFF!' Zoro ran into the building shouting for the old man. He didn't want to play Alice in Wonderland with the restaurant, running towards some stairs that looked vaguely familiar. Zoro chose a random door from the corridor at the top, miraculously finding Zeff's office.  
The old man was lent over his desk, scrawling something in a book. He looked up, surprised at the Marimo's sudden entrance. Zoro could see the sadness in his expression.

'Zoro I…'  
'What happened, where's Sanji?' Zoro demanded, not letting the man speak. Zeff stood up, picking up something off his desk. 'Sanji said to give these to you.' The old man passed Zoro Sanji's car keys, his phone and a small box.

'What's this?'

These didn't answer Zoro's questions. They just proved that Sanji was gone.

But why?  
Where?  
With who?

When will he come back?  
Will he come back?

Where was he now?  
Was he okay?  
Why hadn't he told Zoro?  
Why hadn't he told Zeff?

Did anyone know where he was?  
Did Sanji want anyone to know?

Why?

Just… why?

Every question hit Zoro like iron arrows. They hurt.

Did Sanji not trust him? Could he not rely on Zoro to help him?  
Was that why he ran away? From who?  
When will he come home?

'Sanji. Where have you gone?'

Zoro sank to his knees, Sanji's things in his hands. He was only just aware of the noise of footsteps behind him, voices asking question, all merging into one cacophony of sound…. Luffy asked the same questions as Zoro had, Usopp began filling Zeff in about what happened back at the house... Nami was talking to Smoker, trying to figure out what had made Sanji come here...

Zoro stood up suddenly, pocketing Sanji's phone and the little box. He held Sanji's keys in his hands, gripping the car key tightly.  
Everyone was stood in the doorway but Zoro ignored them, barging past. Luffy and Usopp followed but Zoro didn't care. He marched straight out of the Baratie, to Sanji's car. He unlocked it and climbed into the driver's side; Luffy and Usopp only just jumping in as Zoro slammed his foot on the gas and reversed out of the carpark.

Without a word he navigated home. His and Sanji's home. Where they lived together.

Zoro had no idea where else to look… he couldn't think of anything….  
'Zoro what are we going to do?'

'Find Sanji.'  
'But how?'  
'Don't know.'

Zoro pushed the gas pedal down further, swerving onto the other side of the road to skip a line of slow moving cars. Usopp was making weird noises in the back but Zoro didn't register. He drove into the communal parking lot, parking the car crudely before jumping out.  
Luffy and Usopp followed, chasing Zoro up the stairs. The lift would take too long.

Zoro jammed the house keys into the lock and forced the door open…. 'SANJI? Sanji are you here?'  
Luffy and Usopp hesitated in the doorway as Zoro began to scour every room. 'Sanji answer me you fucking bastard. Where are you?'

Zoro threw the keys onto the coffee table as he ran upstairs, having checked all of the downstairs rooms. 'Sanji? Sanji!'  
'Zoro?' Luffy was stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching his friends frantic search….  
'Sanji's not here Zoro.'

'DON'T YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?'

The man screamed. He ran back down the staris again, his eyes frantically searchign every corner of the room... Nothing. Hasd he checked the kitchen? ... the kitchen.  
He stood there for a moment, envisioning the cook stood by the stove, fussing over a pot of vegetable broth…

'Sanji. Where have you gone?'

Zoro let his legs lead him to the sofa. Or was it Luffy pushing him, and he just simply followed.  
'Zoro. What you're doing isn't doing anything,' the raven-haired boy said, his tone serious. 'We need to think about this…'  
He sat himself on the coffee table, deep in thought.

Usopp approached from the living room door… 'I'm going to call Kaya. I'll get her to call if Sanji turns up at the hospital-'  
His sentence was cut short from the scariest look from Zoro that Usopp's knees started to shake. 'No, that's a good idea Usopp,' Luffy said, pulling out his own phone. 'Call everyone. Get them to keep an eye out for Sanji. Ask if anyone has seen anything…' And they did.

Usopp called Kaya at the hospital and then his friend Franky who worked at the building company Galley LA. Usopp messaged them a picture of Sanji from his phone and asked them to keep a lookout, explaining that he had vanished. He also texted Chopper, whom he had traded numbers with, explaining Sanji's dispute with Wapol, asking the young Doctor to keep an eye on the Hospital owner, just in case the man had anything to do with Sanji's sudden disappearance.  
The young Doctor promised he could, but his text seemed a little blunt….  
Usopp put it down to being busy at work…

Luffy texted his older brother Ace, who was a firefighter. Ace let his colleagues know and promised to drop by the flat as soon as he finished his shift. Luffy texted him the address and began to call his other friends. He called Garp, his grandfather at the police station, called Coby who was at university. He called Nami, who was still with Smoker. They were heading to the university to Smoker could question Sanji's teachers. Luffy called Shanks and explained the situation, letting him know that Smoker was heading to the university.

Zoro didn't have many people he could call. In fact, he had no one to call. Zoro just stared at his phone feeling useless.  
Where was Sanji? Was he okay?  
Was it Wapol behind this, or Baroque Works?

Zoro rooted around in his pocket, pulling out Sanji's phone. He flicked it on but there was nothing there…  
Zoro tried random strings of four sequence numbers but the automatic security lock came up, disabling the phone for several minutes. Zoro placed it on the coffee table next to his own staring at it. He was useless… He couldn't do anything.

Zoro stood from the sofa, marching up the stairs to Sanji's room.  
Without thinking he began to strip. As if Sanji was there, telling him what to do, Zoro folded up each item of clothing and placed it on the end of the bed. The swordsman headed to the bathroom, turning the shower on and stepping in before it had warmed up. He stood motionless under the stream of steady water, adjusting it so that the water came out as hot as possible.  
Zoro just stood there, trying to detach his mind from reality. He had felt like this when Kuina was ripped away from him…

And Sanji was the one who had picked him up and put him back together.  
But where was his cook now?

Where was Sanji?  
Why wasn't he here?

Zoro's tears rolled down his cheeks, masked by the shower spray. Zoro didn't care. He stood in silence, wishing for only Sanji to come home any minute…

* * *

Sanji lit his fifth cigarette.

Everyone else had gathered now, apart from Miss Valentine and Mr 5. The boss dismissed this though, saying that they were still on an important errand and would be along shortly.  
Sanji didn't care about the stupid errand. He didn't even care about each individual shit-head here (excluding the woman – he just disliked them strongly. Very strongly).

'Mr Prince.' It was Mr 0 to call up the man at the far end of the table.  
Sanji raised an eyebrow, trying to look as disinterested as possible. 'I asked you to do your job-'  
'And I didn't do it,' Sanji spat back knowing exactly where the conversation was going. He had done this once before; not killed a target.

The consequences were… unpleasant.

'Don't speak to the boss like that,' Daz growled from his seat, looking like he was ready to stand up any second and punch the Cook across the room. Sanji fixed him with a deadpan stare. 'Stay Mutt.'  
Daz growled again at the insult but a raised hand from Mr 0 silenced him. Sanji smirked in the man's direction. 'I hope your muzzle chokes you.'

The cook's eyes caught the blue haired girl sat on the right side of the table, She was giving the man fierce warning glances; her eyes wide and full of fear. Her skin was ghostly white, even in the lowly lit room. Sanji could see the faint layer of sweat on her skin...

'Mr Prince,' Mr 0 sad again, his tone sharper than before. 'I asked you to kill someone… So why is it they're still alive?' Sanji looked back to Mr 0. There was a gleam of malice in his eyes, daring Sanji to keep up his cocky attitude, just so he could beat the man for it. But that didn't matter. Mr 0 would have the blonde beaten whether Sanji was polite or not.

Sanji took another drag from his smoke stick. 'You tell me. If you wanted that Chopper kid dead so badly, you would have sent someone else to kill him.'  
Mr 0 smiled. 'Precisely.'

Sanji felt the colour drain from his face. That kid… Chopper. A prodigy Doctor, barely twelve years old… So Baroque Works had already offed him… The man felt sick.  
Chopper was only a twelve year old kid whose only mission in life was to help people. He wanted to heal sick people and help children get better. Chopper didn't deserve to die… 'He was just a kid!'  
'You've killed plenty of children before. Why is this one any different?'

Sanji was left speechless. True, he had killed a child before… but he didn't know them, his mind defended himself. Chopper was familiar. He had looked after Nami and taken care of Sanji's hand, something that was very precious to the cook…

'Why did you want to kill him so much?' Sanji asked, keeping his voice monotone, emotions locked away. He didn't want to show that the man's words were affecting him.  
'He was in the way.'  
'That's your excuse for every corpse you want me to hand you,' Sanji hissed. He flicked the butt of his fifth cigarette onto the table, where it landed near the others he had thrown there, just so he could piss someone off.  
It looked like Daz was ticked. He was glaring with such ferocity, as if trying to will Sanji to spontaneously combust. Sanji really wanted to come out with something witty, along with the lines of Daz thinking too hard, but Mr 0 spoke again and the Cook missed his opportunity.

'The boy caught wind of affairs with one of our patrons,' the man continued. 'He found out that we were behind a series of illegal transactions within the hospital. The boy tried to go to the police, but luckily our mole was able to catch wind and cover our tracks.'  
'HAH,' Miss Merry Christmas, bellowed from her chair. 'The police are so stupid, Even if the answers were right under their noses they wouldn't know where to look! After all I've been in the police station for nearly four years now and they still haven't noticed that I'm working against them.'  
Sanji couldn't help but glare at the woman. He knew that Baroque Works had planted moles' into the agency, and he didn't know how many. Besides he made a point of avoiding the police in case they ever got track of his dealings with the bloody company...

'I'm guessing your business was with the fat bastard who owns the hospital,' Sanji said, pulling out another cigarette. He only had one left after this… the meeting better not keep going for too long. 'Correct,' Mr 0 smiled. 'I must say I do like you Mr Prince. Not only are you commendable in your ability to fight and kill people, you also have brains.' Sanji fixed the man with a stare, pausing as he lit another smoke...

'Don't compliment me. It makes me want to puke.'

Mr 0 laughed his creepy laugh again. 'And your attitude is amusing.' Amusing, yeah right, Sanji thought. 'So Chopper found out Wapol was doing something illegal. And now you offed him because of it?'  
'Precisely.' Sanji scowled. 'Don't you think it's a bit suspicious? After all, Chopper is in the media because of his abilities and the recent scuffle with Wapol, and Wapol is all over the newspaper because of the supposedly illegal dealings that Doctor Hiluluk found. The police will know it was murder.' Mr 0 just smiled again. 'Wapol will be blamed and the police will be useful for once, shipping him off somewhere where I don't have to put up with him anymore.'  
'And what if Wapol turns on you?' Sanji challenged. 'He won't,' Daz smiled, forgetting the Boss's earlier interruption and interrupting the conversation. 'Like Miss Merry Christmas said. We have spies and moles everywhere. The police, the government… We even have agents in the prison. If Wapol opens his mouth, he'll be silenced before he takes his next breath.' Sanji just glared. So they had killed Chopper, Wapol would take the blame and the useless bastard couldn't blab on the stupid Baroque Works.

'So why call me here?' the blonde hissed. 'Was it just to tell me how to kill people or remind me that I hate doing your dirty work.'  
Mr 0's eyes narrowed into thin slits. 'You over estimate yourself Mr Prince. You are disposable to me. Unless… you were to become a number agent.'  
'Over my dead body.'

The boss's face twisted into a gross snarl' a mixture between hate and amusement. 'Very well.'

Miss Wednesday shook her head quickly, glancing worridely between Mr 0 and Mr Prince. With a sharp glare from Miss All-Sunday, the blue haired gilr dropped her head, silent tears falling into her lap...

Daz stood from his chair, sharing the same vile smirk as the man to his left. Sanji felt his heart thunder in his chest but did not let it show.  
Instead he stood up in his chair, daring Mr 1 to come closer.

The man had dealt with this a thousand times over.  
Daz would punch him. That was what would happen next. Sure it would hurt, and Sanji wouldn't be let off the hook. He would be humiliated and thrown back to continue killing others and destroying lives….

Mr 1 approached, cracking his knuckles as if trying to intimidate Sanji. He towered over the cook; a good two head heights taller at least…  
The first punch caught Sanji a little short of his neck; on his left collarbone. The blow pulled a cry from Sanji's lips as he was knocked backwards into his chair, tumbling back over the spine and onto the thick velvet carpet. Sanji had been here many times before. He didn't really like smelling the rancid smell of blood – some his, some from others who were also beaten into submission, or simply beaten… Sanji coughed into the material, his thoughts on his collarbone. Not broken.

The blonde cook didn't need to worry about that. Daz was an experienced fighter, knowing how much force he could use before he started shattering marrow… and both men had sparred more often than not, giving the sword assassin more than enough opportunities to assess Sanji. Mr 1 knew Sanji's weaknesses, and he knew how to exploit them.  
Never the face nor anywhere obviously visible; it would attract unwanted attention. Daz would damage Sanji's wrists, but never his fingers.  
He would attack the man's shins and hips but never his knees or ankles… Daz knew that Mr 0 still needed Sanji, so he would never take the fight too far….

Sanji coughed again, pushing up off the rotten carpet, forcing himself to stand. It was more than is pride than anything, not letting him show that the man's punches were damaging the man's strength of will… Sanji was met with another blow, this time to his chest. Sanji was knocked back a step, but he did not fall. Instead he stared at the man before him with a blank expression. _You can't touch me, _he silently shouted. Mr 1 ignored the defiant look, using his fist to land a blow to Sanji's gut.

Sanji was winded.  
A part of him was shocked.

Daz was using more force then he usually did….

Suddenly, a hand came out from nowhere, catching the bottom of the man's right jaw. Sanji bit his lip, falling to the ground. What? But the man never struck where someone might see-  
Daz stamped his foot on Sanji's left hand. Sanji's eyes widened in horror as he heard the bones crack, felt the crunch of his appendages snap… feel the pain coursing up through his hand into his body.

'What are you-'  
But Sanji's question was cut short as a boot slammed into his face, crushing his nose. Sanji felt the rush of warm blood spray from the wound. What the fuck was-

Realising the danger, Sanji pulled his legs around, catching Daz in the back of the knee, forcing them to bend. Daz's body followed and he toppled to the floor as Sanji flipped himself to stand. Something was wrong…  
Mr 0 usually never let Daz go that far. So why…. Sanji locked eyes with the man. They showed the same bored look Mr 0 had whenever someone was killed in front of him…

Miss Wednesdy was silently sobbing, her body shaking. Sanji knew she hated watching such violent scenes...

'Brat,' Mr 1 spat, one meaty hand grabbing from behind and roping around Sanji's neck. The blonde struggled, feeling the fingers start to close around his throat. 'Bastard… you….' Sanji began to grasp for air, his feet dangling off the ground as his opponent lifted him off the carpet.  
'… Kill you,' he managed to spit in the half of breath he forced himself to inhale.

Daz just smiled. 'You can't kill me. You're a dead man.'

Sanji smiled, spitting a mouthful of blood into Dazs face. 'Not me… dumb fuck.'  
The man grinned, his lips slowly turning blue.

Daz, angry as he was, released his fingers just a fraction. Sanji took the moment to take another breath, finishing his final message.  
'Zoro's going to enjoy every second of killing you.'

Daz scowled, his fingers clenching tightly.

Sanji's vision turned black.

* * *

_I'm internally screaming! My heart was literally in my throat as i wrote all of this and I was even scolding myself for treating Sanji like this! Can't help it though. I don't know why but I always make the characters I love suffer. Just shows how much I love Sanji and Zoro to have them care so much!_

_Zoro is really heartbroken and worried about Sanji. It was hard to make it seem like him breaking down but still keepign a brave face without him trying to think about keeping a brave face because I didn't want him to think that he was weak enough to fall apart about osing Sanji. I'm worried it didn't come across like that but that was what I was aiming for. _

_Excuse any spelling mistakes or just mistakes in general :/_

_And keep it coming with the love guys. :D_


	16. Waiting

_Hey Guys_

_So Zoro is still searchign for Sanji... Let's see what happens.  
(Well I already know but you guys need to read it to find out!)_

* * *

**The Lives That Bind Us**

**Zoro - Waiting**

Zoro didn't know how long he was stood in the shower. He would've continued to stand under the steady stream of water had it not been for the quiet nock on the bathroom door. 'Zoro?' It was Luffy.  
'Zoro, Ace and Nami are here.' The swordsman remained quiet… 'We haven't heard from anyone else…'

Zoro turned off the water flow and climbed out of the shower. He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his body before returning to the bedroom. His suit was still neatly folded on the bed, but it wasn't something Zoro felt like he should where again. Instead he opened Sanji's wardrobe door and stared at the clothes inside. Suits and dress shirts and neatly pressed black trousers.  
In the dresser next to it were more clothes Zoro liked. He picked out a large pair of black jeans and a dark navy shirt. It didn't do up because it was Sanji's.

Zoro dropped the towel onto the floor making his way to the living room. The redhead was in the kitchen using Sanji's kettle to pour water into several different cups. Ace was sat on sofa with a cup of coffee, two empty mugs in front of him. Luffy was explaining to his brother the incident with the cook and Wapol.  
But what if it wasn't that bastard?

What if it was a Baroque Works and they had called Sanji away. Zoro marched over to the coffee table snatching up the blonde's mobile. If Baroque Works had called him out then there would be a message or at the least of the last number that had called him. The irritating lock screen flashed up at him. Zoro stared at it. He had no clue what Sanji could use as his pin code… his birthday? Nope.  
Zoro's birthday. No.

The man didn't even bother typing it in. That was thinking too highly of himself.

Zoro stared down at the lock screen watch numbers with Sanji use. Irritated Zoro mashed the keys. He was locked out again for another 10 minutes.

'And you think Wapol would do something?' Ace asked after Luffy had finally finished his explanation. Zoro's head snapped up.  
Again the possibility of it may not actually being Wapol to blame was still weighing heavily on his mind. But could Zoro tell them about Baroque Works if it was Wapol and something completely unrelated to the organisation. Would Zoro be putting them in harm's way for no reason? After all Sanji said that they killed and tortured people for fun.

Nami brought everyone drinks, disappearing once more to fetch something. Zoro didn't notice until she returned holding a pure white sheath with…

'…Wado…'  
Zoro held out his hand from his sword.

Nami passed it to him happily. 'You left this in Smoker's car. I thought that you might want it back.'  
'Thanks,' Zoro mumbled, laying his head back on sofa finding himself recalling the time he spent sat beside Sanji...

_"Bastard you'll get the sofa wet."_  
_ "Like you really care about something like that right now." _  
_"Not really ." _  
_"Exactly." _

The Marimo stared up at the ceiling. He had enjoyed the nights he spent laid here with Sanji, just wallowing in each other's company. It was comfortable. Natural.  
Zoro had just accepted Sanji as a part of life. Shit Sanji was his boyfriend. The Marimo just assumed that was it. It would be the two of them. They would be like that for… forever.

Usopp came in through the balcony holding up his phone. 'Franky called but he hasn't had anything and I can't get through to Chopper so I asked him to give me a lift. He's passing by anyway.' The boy's shoulders dropped at this site and his friends.  
Zoro's face was a mask. He looked unattached. Just blank.

Everyone shared worried glances. Nami set about making another round of coffee as Ace put down his fifth mug. Zoro's was still untouched. Instead his hands were curling around Sanji's mobile, Wado now sat next to him on the couch.  
If only Sanji had his mobile on him. He could call him. Why did he give it to Zeff? Was it so Zoro couldn't contact him?  
Did Sanji know what was going to happen to him? What was happening to him?

The two minutes were up and Zoro entered more random strings of numbers. Another lockout.

This process was repeated several times until Zoro's concentration was interrupted by a shrill ring of a phone. He sat up straight turning to Luffy who pressed his mobile to his ear. 'Smoker have you… no… Okay…' Luffy's body slumped against the arm of the sofa.  
Zoro watched with his bank expression. Smoker had no news…

He let himself slump back against the couch, turning the mobile over and over in his hands. Luffy sat talking to Smoker for a while. It sounded like Smoker had filled a report for Sanji as a missing person and was now taking on an official investigation at the university. There was no signs of him there and considering Sanji hadn't been to classes in a while, his teachers said that they hadn't seen him for at least a week… He had called in sick and they assumed that he still wasn't able to attend…  
So the University was a dead end.

Sanji didn't have much of a social life either so there were no friends to ask of his whereabouts….

The doorbell rang. Zoro was the first up, moving quickly to the door with a blank expression but inside his heart was thumping erratically.  
_Please be Sanji. Please be Sanji._

_Please be Sanji._

It wasn't. It was Franky. 'Hey bro,' the blue haired man half-heartedly smiled, clapping Zoro on the shoulder.  
Zoro attempted a smile back. 'Hey Franky. Thanks for helping look for Sanji.' The builder nodded trying not to focuse on how broken Zoro sounded.  
Zoro always got on well with the older man. He was a good drinking partner and was always ready for a party. Zoro met him through Usopp after the guy had offer to help fix the boy's cars and Franky had joined the group of friends…

'Hey Franky, sorry to rush you but can we go quickly,' Usopp said emerging from the living room. Franky nodded. 'It's fine. We'll go now.'  
Both waved to the others, leaving the house quickly. Zoro shut the door and quickly sat himself back on the sofa. Before Zoro had even slouched into the soft material the doorbell rang again.

The man was up like a lightning shot, yanking the door open quickly. Half of his head was telling him it was Sanji. The other half was telling him it wasn't.  
Probably Usopp had forgotten something. Or a delivery man. Or…

Zeff?

'Zoro.' The old man grunted quietly, shuffling into the flat with several bags on each arm. 'What are you… the restaurant,' Zoro began but Zeff cut him off quickly. 'I've closed it until we can find Sanji. No matter what, my son is more important than the Baratie.' Zoro nodded, feeling himself smile at the old geezer's gesture. Sanji may have said the man was heartless but, there was no way….  
'The other chefs have said they'll look for Sanji. They're all walking around the city trying to find him, asking people and stuff,' the man grunted. 'I'd be out there myself hunting him down to give him a good ass whipping if I didn't have to keep our promise.' Zoro frowned. 'What promise?'  
'To keep an eye on you while he was gone.'

Zoro felt his eyes widen. 'Then you do know where he's gone! Where? Did he say when he'll come back?'  
Zeff held up a hand. 'He didn't tell me. Trust me, we wouldn't all be looking for him if I knew where that shit head had wandered off to…' Zeff grumbled something under his breath, quickly slipping past Zoro and the others who had gathered at the door.

'I'm making food. Sit down and try not to worry too much. Sanji's a grown man.' Zoro felt his eyes narrow. 'How can I not worry if I don't even know if Sanji is still alive or not?' Zeff hesitated, one foot in the kitchen. He sighed before facing the marimo. 'I know it's just… I just need to think that they won't hurt him… but Sanji seemed really scared when he left this afternoon. I think he knew something was going to happen-'  
'THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?' Zoro shouted, letting his anger out rather than his worry. 'IF YOU HAD STOPPED HIM THEN HE WOULDN'T BE GONE AND MAYBE-'  
'He can't turn them down if they summon him,' Zeff said with equal anger, although less volume. 'If Sanji had said no, or I kept him from them then Baroque Works would've killed you to spite him. Or Nami or Usopp of Luffy or Me or anyone from the restaurant. Then those lives would've been on my head and Sanji would be dragged back to them anyway and they would beat him as punishment.'

Zeff turned his head to the side slightly, his eyes averted.  
'It happened before…'

Zoro let his anger fade. He didn't see why he had felt that way. Probably because he was trying to keep his real emotions hidden….

'Now sit your ass down and I'll make some good grub,' the older man barked, moving quickly to the kitchen and unloading his bags onto the side. The Marimo did as he was told, falling back onto the sofa. Luffy and Ace sat on the other, watching Zoro closely. He was worried what he had said unnecessarily but right now he couldn't be bothered to explain.  
Nami kept her distance, staying near the kitchen in case Zeff needed any help.

Sanji's phone buzzed. Zoro leapt for it, nearly crushing the damn thing… It was only a reminder to let Zoro know he could attempt at punching in random numbers….

Great.

8463.

3154.

2597.

1530.

9565.

And Zoro was locked out again.

The man sighed to himself before flicking off the phone and putting it back on the coffee table. It he pulled it out and turned it on.  
Blank screen. Zoro stared at it, wishing that it was simply enough to simply click Sanji's name and call him…. Zoro let his finger slide to the man's name and pressed it…

Slowly he brought the phone to his ear and waited for the phone to connect. Zoro heard the drone in his ear and pretty soon, the mobile on the coffee table began to vibrate. Zoro just let the phone ring out. He waited, until the phone clicked and a familiar voice sounded in his ear.

_"Hey my phone's off right now or I can't come to the phone. So just leave a message and I'll call you back...  
Unless it's you Marimo and you're lost again. Tough. You have to find your own way home!" _There was the sound of Sanji's laughter before he continued. "_Hurry up." _

Zoro listened to the beep but didn't say anything. He waited quietly before hanging up.  
Zoro could feel eyes on him but he ignored it as he clicked Sanji's name again. He listened to the drone, silently wishing that it was a fluke and Sanji would pick up…

_"Hey my phone's off right now…" _Zoro listened to the message again, his head dropping down when he heard Sanji's laughter.

Again.

And again...

Zoro almost missed the knock on the door. It was soft, not urgent so it couldn't have been anyone whoknew about Sanji, ZOro realised that k=now.  
It wouldn't have been Sanji either. He had his own key. He would've just opened the doro and strolled in...

The second knock was slightly louder than the first.  
Everyone looked to it, then back to Zoro who was still sat on the sofa. Zoro looked in the direction, sighing.

Slowly he stood up.

Everyone waited in the living room. They let Zoro go to the foyer alone.  
Zoro didn't notice. He walked as if in a trance, his mind asking the same questions over and over.

Why? Where?  
With who?

When will he come back? Will he come back?

Where was Sanji now? Was he okay?  
Why hadn't he said anything? Why hadn't he called?

Did anyone know where he was? Did Sanji want anyone to know?

Why?

Just… why?

Slowly Zoro opened the front door, finding no one was there.  
Great. Now kids were playing Ding Dong Ditch on his door.

Zoro felt something in his chest tighten, the small bit of hope that it was Sanji crushed…

There was something on the floor.

Zoro looked down at the crumpled trench coat bundled on the door mat. It wasn't his. And it sure wasn't Sanji's.  
Slowly Zoro bent down, grabbing the sleeve.  
He lifted it up, still confused… until he saw the broken body huddled underneath.

'SANJI!'

* * *

_Sorry it's short guys but it took me forever to get this far. Total mind block.  
Plus I was working on my other fanfic as well... _

_Thoughts please. _

_Love you all :D_


	17. Hold Me Tightly

_Hey Guys_

_A little heads up before you read this chapter. For some reason I have sort of changed my writing style – no idea how it just happened. So now, with every line that you see, it means I'm changing point of view to Zoro or Sanji. Hopefully it will be obvious though when you're reading. _

_On that note: Enjoy the 17th Chapter!_

* * *

**The Lives That Bind Us **

**Chapter Seventeen: **Hold Me Tightly

**Sanji**

Pain.

It was everywhere. All across his body.  
He was hurting, all across his body. His head, his neck, his arms, his legs, his feet… But the most worrying was his hands.

Sanji's _hands_.

They hurt. Were they damaged, the wrists or his fingers broken? Dislocated?  
Panic and fear pulled him out of his half-dozed sleep. Sanji forced himself to sit up, focusing only on the cold feeling that washed over his hands, trying to ignore his blurred vision, the darkness in the corners of his eyes. His head seared with pain but he ignored that. He focused on his hands.

Not on where he was, or why he was there.  
Not the person sat on the bed, trying to talk to him, the man's eyes tearing slightly as he pulled at Sanji's hands, trying to get the cook to focus on him, to look at _him.  
_He ignored Him, the one who was crying openly. Him who was trying to pull the cook into a hug, burying his face in the golden locks still flaked with dry blood.  
Ignored the gentle sensation of tears against his neck, the ghost of breath blowing past his ear as if someone was laughing quietly. Sanji felt his body pressed against a broad chest, feel it shake slightly as _he_ sobbed, or was he still laughing…

Sanji's hands were bandaged slightly, the fingers free, just the palms gently draped in the white cloth. Sanji experimented with each digit, curling those inwards slowly, then stretching them out to as far as they would reach. Each one moved slowly, each aching slightly, the pain numbed somewhat but not as serious as Sanji had first imagined. He could make a fist with both, turn his hands over, flip them back and twist his wrists perfectly.  
No damage. They were sore, but there was nothing else wrong. He sighed in relief, finally nestling into Zoro's arms, his ear laying just over Zoro's heart. He could feel it pumping quickly in the man's chest, a little flutter or relief…

There was a hum twisting through his body, as if the man was talking…

Sanji felt his body go rigid.  
Zoro copied.

Something was wrong. Why was everything so…?  
Slowly, gently, he peeled himself away from the Marimo, looking up into the man's eyes. Sanji watched Zoro's smile vanish, replaced by the look of regret. He could see the questions in the man's eyes, the guilt on his face.  
Had he hurt Sanji, squeezed him too tightly, held him too close? Guilt turned to shock, and then to fear.

_Fear._

Zoro didn't understand why Sanji was acting like this. Why Sanji was crying… He didn't know why Sanji was shaking his head, biting his lips, seemingly afraid to speak...

Sanji watched Zoro's lips as he spoke. "_What's wrong? Sanji, what's the matter?"  
_Another cascade of tears.

Sanji shook his head, pulling Zoro and pressing a kiss to his lips. A slow, delicate butterfly kiss. One that fluttered across Zoro's lips, their breath mingling before Sanji couldn't keep it in and began to sob loudly.

How could he tell Zoro? He couldn't hear him.  
He couldn't hear _anything. _

His eyes. Everything was so blurry, so _dark. _

Another broken sob escaped his lips and Sanji found himself clinging to his boyfriend. He didn't care that everywhere else on his body was hurting. He just wanted to hear Zoro calm him.  
He needed to hear the man's voice. He wanted to see his face clearly.

But Sanji's sight was failing. He could see the shadows creeping at edge of his vision.

It was only a matter of time before everything was swallowed up by the darkness.

* * *

Sanji was freaking out. He hadn't said a word since waking up, but he seemed confused, disorientated, as if he wasn't quite awake yet. Even his eyes seemed unfocused, as if he wasn't really seeing what was in front of him.

Something was wrong though. Even if Sanji wasn't completely awake, he wouldn't be clinging to Zoro as he was. He wouldn't be panicking as he was doing now, not listening to Zoro's attempts to calm him down.

Sanji never seemed so fragile, so defenceless, even when the two had ripped open their hearts and shared their darkest fears, deepest wishes…. Sanji had sat on the sofa, his knees pulled up to his chest, a slight shiver on his lips as he spoke. He was sad and scared… but not this.

Now, it was as if Sanji was petrified. Something had happened. Something had… _broken _him. He didn't seem the same.

Zoro felt himself choking up again, his anger forgotten about as he stared down at his lover's trembling form.

Sanji was desperate. He didn't want to let go.  
The marimo could feel the claw marks in his back where the blonde was trying to get a hold of something solid.

Something real.

"Sanji. It's me. I'm right here. I'm right here…" Zoro tried to speak as softly as he could, kissing the man's forehead again and again, repeating the phrase over and over. "Sanji. I'm right by your side." Another bout of sobs racked the blonde's lithe form. He was just crying, pushing his way deeper into Zoro's arms, his fingers gripping his top tightly.  
Another wave of panic set in.

Zoro could hear Sanji's howls as if he was in pain. It was heart breaking.  
Zoro wished he could do something, anything.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Zeff marched in, not waiting for permission. Zoro couldn't even attempt a reassuring smile. He just buried his face into Sanji's hair. "Zeff's here Sanji. Your dad has come to see you."  
Behind him were the others, all filing into the room quietly, not wanting to intrude but at the same time, wanting to know if Sanji was okay. Luffy and Nami stood behind Zeff alongside Ace and Usopp. Franky and Chopper were stood in the door, not quite sure what to do. Zoro watched them, internally thanking Chopper again.

When they had found Sanji, he was in a bad shape. Luffy had called Franky and Usopp immediately, telling them to wait at the hospital, but Zeff and Zoro said they couldn't. That inadvertently meant explaining about Baroque Works. With Zeff's help, he revealed Sanji's story. Zoro had warned them all that they were in danger as well, but it didn't stop them at all. They wanted to help Sanji just as much as Zoro did.

Zeff sat beside his son, laying a hand on the bandaged appendage. "Sanji. Sanji look at me!" But the boy just clung onto Zoro tighter, his eyes scrunched up tight, hopelessly bawling as if he didn't realise Zeff was there.

Zoro would be lying to say if he wasn't scared. To make it worse, he still had no idea what Sanji had been put through. But even then, after having to deal with it for the last _five _years, why was it that Sanji was breaking now?  
"Sanji," Zoro hummed gently, stroking the man's face, pulling him to sit up. Sanji's eye flickered open, drowning in fear as he stared into his lover's eyes. Zoro tilted his head in Zeff's direction, who was too choked up to speak. The cook looked to his father, fresh tears bubbling down his cheeks, grappling the man around the chest before sobbing into his top.  
Zeff was crying himself, stroking Sanji's hair, humming gently to calm him down.

Zeff smiled sadly, as if recalling old memories… But in his expression was something else.  
Something that Zoro wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know what it was…

* * *

Sanji felt the vibrations in Zeff's chest, clinging to the material top he was wearing, taking in the smell of freshly cooked bread and rosemary… It soothed Sanji.  
He could feel himself able to catch his breath, breathing slowly into the front of his dad's chest. The man didn't seem to be paying attention, absentmindedly stroking his hair, the hum in his chest long and continuous as if he was singing. Just like he used to do when the boy would wake from a nightmare, dreaming of the four grey walls and the one barred window, the forever blue sky just beyond… out of reach…

He tried to ignore the wetness on his head, knowing that Zeff was crying. Heartbroken at the sight of his little boy… B  
ut still, Zeff didn't know that Sanji couldn't hear.  
He didn't know that Sanji's sight was fading slowly.

And that's what scared Sanji.  
He was deaf.  
He was gradually going blind.

Would it last? Was this just a side effect of being beaten up? Or was this permanent damage?

_Permanent damage_…

Sanji pulled away from Zeff slowly, giving him a quick smile for reassurance. Zeff smiled back, wiping his tears. "_You scared me."  
_Sanji smiled again, feeling it slip slightly. This was all his fault anyway. There was no reason for him not to feel guilty. Sanji dropped his head slightly before turning back to Zoro.

If Sanji was never going to see again, then the last thing that wanted to see was Zoro's face. The Marimo looked confused. _No, no don't look like that. Smile. Please, smile for me.  
_Sanji swallowed his tears and smiled himself, reaching out for Zoro, placing his hands on the man's chest. He didn't bury himself in the man's arms like he had earlier. He just stared at Zoro's face, his own smile feeling more natural as Zoro too, began to look happy, relieved almost.  
But there was the underlining uncertainty, as if Sanji's mask wasn't quite fooling him. As observant as always…

The darkness was creeping closer.

Sanji felt a tightening in his chest. _So soon_? How could he loose his sight so quickly? Zoro's smile faltered.  
_  
No, keep smiling. _

Sanji leaned in, planting a kiss against Zoro's lips. He didn't care his dad was watching. He didn't care because when he pulled back, Zoro was smiling again.  
And Sanji smiled. Warmly, gently. Softly.  
And he meant it.

There was a weight on his shoulder. Sanji turned to look. Luffy was beside him, smiling, babbling away, too fast for Sanji to read his lips. But he was smiling.  
Nami was smiling. Tears in her eyes, cheeks slightly puffy, but smiling none the less. Usopp and Chopper and a tall blue-haired man, all smiling. Sanji smiled back, the shadows threatening to steal the sight of his friends. He was losing them, and he couldn't even say goodbye…

Sanji turned back to Zoro, the green slowly fading to black. The man's brown eyes becoming blurry.  
Sanji felt the hot tears on his cheeks, the last glimpse of his boyfriend vanishing.

He could feel his tears on his cheeks, a hand placed against his cheek. Sanji leant into Zoro's hand. He knew it was his, He could feel the same callouses, the rough yet smooth skin, the familiar heat…  
Slowly, with trembling fingers, Sanji lifted on hand, placing it above Zoro's. He traced along the man's arm, to his shoulder, across to his neck and against his cheek, like the man was doing to him. He put his other hand next to it, slowly tracing Zoro's lips; ghosting over them, brushing across his face, mapping it all out with his mind…

Sanji smiled to the dark, letting his lips mouth the words he wanted to scream to the world….

_"I love you."_

* * *

_Sorry, it's shorter than usual but I was literally bawling as I wrote this. _

_Next Chapter, everyone realises that Sanji can't see, nor hear them. _

_I wonder what Zoro's reaction is going to be..._

_And I wonder why Chopper is still alive?_


	18. A Man Of Little Patience

_Apologies I've slowed down on this. I just don't seem happy with what I'm writing!_

_Anyway__. This is something at least. Although, in my next update I might just change it all. A blind and deaf sanji is infuriating!_

* * *

**The Lives That Bind Us**

**Chapter Eighteen:** A Man Of Little Patience

**Zoro**

Not permanent.

Zoro breathed out a sigh of relief, feeling his own body shake slightly. Sanji was asleep against his chest, curled into the crook of his arms carefully. When Zoro had realised that Sanji was blind _and _deaf, he had freaked out. Chopper had run a series of tests, but he was happy to reveal that it was only his body protecting itself of something like that. As if Sanji had seen something horrifying, and heard something torturous that his body had shut itself away.  
Whatever Chopper explained it as, it _wasn't_ permanent. But even then, Zoro couldn't communicate with Sanji.

All the two of them could do was sit beside the other, holding hands or some part of their bodies, as if to say _I'm still here. _

Zoro couldn't ask Sanji who did this to him. He couldn't even ask _what _they had done, and swear his vengeance for his lover…  
But would Sanji answer if he could? Or would he bear another weight upon his shoulders and suffer silently?

Chopper couldn't say when Sanji would recover, but he had given him medicine and drugs to speed up the process.  
Things had been hectic for the past couple of hours whilst the man slept. In the coat pocket that they had found Sanji under was an envelope. It had everyone's pictures in them, bloody and slashed. Chopper didn't make anyone feel better when he commented that they had used Sanji's blood. That made Zoro sick to his stomach.  
It made him sick and angry and pissed off and so fucking outraged that he had slammed his bedroom door so hard he snapped the thing off its hinges. Thankfully Ace had fixed it quickly, for Zoro's sake as well as others.

They (Luffy and Zoro) decided that it was unsafe to be alone, now that Baroque Works were openly threatening them all. Luffy, Usopp and Nami were going to stay with Zoro and Sanji in the flat. Ace was going to accompany Chopper back to the Hospital and act as his body guard until his shift ended. Then he'd come back to watch over Sanji. Franky was going home to watch over his wife.  
Zeff didn't accept any help, or protection when Luffy offered, saying that all he wanted them to do was protect Sanji and help him recover. The quicker the better…

The Cook woke slowly, rubbing his eyes. He laughed to himself, an odd sound, as he held his hands out to check… and yup. He still couldn't see.  
Zoro smiled sadly, brushing his hand against Sanji's face, pushing his fringe back into place after it had been mussed whilst he slept. The blonde smiled, his eyes fixed on something unknown, his fingers tracing along Zoro's hand, towards his face. The marimo helped guide his fingers, kissing each digit individually. Sanji's smile widened.

_"Morning," _he mouthed. Zoro took the man's fingers and gently laid them over his lips. "It's only nine," he said. Sanji frowned, before pulling his fingers back and holding five up, as if to ask Zoro if he had heard correctly. Zoro extended four more, before tracing the letters 'P' and 'M' over the palm of his hand. Even trying to explain the time was difficult.  
Zoro didn't know how he was going to ask the man about what had happened to him. But before he could, Zeff marched in, announcing he had made dinner.

"We'll be down in a second," Zoro said, reaching for Sanji's hand, pulling him to sit up. Zoro shifted from where he was sat, slipping out from underneath Sanji's body before helping him stand off the bed. Sanji looked uncertain, his eye fixed on something unseen, his brow furrowed as he tried to concentrate, or was he just confused?  
Zoro didn't know how to explain, so just decided to lead Sanji towards the door. He knew that the blonde would kick up a fuss about being carried. Sanji caught on quickly when Zoro placed his hand on the handle, helping him to open the door, trying to show him, rather than tell him where they were going. He led him to the steps, standing in front of him to hold one hand whilst Sanji's other gripped the railing with a death grip.

Zoro watched helplessly as Sanji made his way down the stairs, wondering just how scared Sanji was and how much he was hiding from the Marimo. Nami appeared at the bottom of the steps, staring at Sanji with the same pitying look. "Nothing's changed?" she commented, watching Zoro help Sanji down the last few steps. "Not that I've noticed," the Marimo said dejectedly, leading Sanji to the dining table.

Zeff had cooked up some meat and vegetables and set them on the table. Luffy was beside the older man in the kitchen, halfway through a steak slice. When he saw Sanji, he stopped. "Can he see or hear you yet?" Zoro shook his head, letting Nami take the cook's arm. Sanji flinched at first, before smiling warmly, as if apologetically to Nami, who led him to his seat.  
"Chopper didn't say when he could regain his sight," the boy said, setting his plate down. "It could be days, weeks, even months."  
Zoro nodded. "I just hoped it would be sooner, rather than later."

Luffy clapped the man on the back, returning to his food, which he was surprisingly eating in a civilised manner. It was either the situation, or Zeff who was glaring at him from underneath his chef hat. Zoro hesitated, unsure whether to sit down… before deciding differently. "I'll be back in a second," he said grabbing his mobile off the table as he headed for the foyer. His fingers punched in the all too familiar numbers, thinking that maybe he was going to get an earful for ringing this late…

"What'd ya want," came the gruff voice of the older man who sounded like he had just woken up. Which he probably had considering it was near on midnight.  
"I need help," Zoro said getting to the point. There was a pause on the other line before Smoker spoke again.

"What sort of help?"  
"Any information on an organisation called Baroque Works."

That woke Smoker up quick. "How do you know about Baroque Works," he demanded. "Long story," Zoro said, lowering his voice. He poked his head round the kitchen door. No one was looking his way or acting like they had heard what he had said. No one seemed suspicious.

"You're in real trouble this time," Smoker sighed. "You do know-"  
"They're dangerous I got that," Zoro said, pacing up and down the small corridor. "They just tried to put Sanji six feet under. I know that he's a good fighter so either they used something against him first, or they all went for him at once, cheap bastards." As he spoke, Zoro could feel his anger rising. He debated hitting the wall out of anger, but thought not to. The others would know something was up… And Ace wasn't here to clean up his mess this time.  
"Alright, give me a few minutes to find the file and I'll call you back." Smoker hung up before Zoro could agree, but he was grateful he wasn't getting a lecture.

Not five minutes later did Zoro's cell vibrate in his hand? "We don't know much," Smoker said, not bothering with greetings or anything, "except for circling rumours. There was this one guy that we arrested on suspicion of working for them but we couldn't hold him for questions, something about not enough solid evidence," he grumbled. "I think his name was… Ben, Bon? Something Clay…" Smoker muttered under his breath again. "He's currently being watched, although it's not on the books-"  
"Where is he now?" Zoro asked, cutting him off, marching though the kitchen and up the stairs. He ignored everyone's confused looked, concentrating on Smoker as he ruffled through the notes. "He frequents at a club called CP9. It's the penthouse of Enies Lobby. You're not going to do anything stupid are you?" Smoker asked.

"Not at all," the Marimo said, hanging up as he made his way to the wardrobe. At the bottom, at the back, was his sword case. He pocketed his mobile and took his sword case out. It was as if they came to life in his hands, happy that he was finally reunited with them, and angry for being forgotten about for so long… "I'm sorry," he whispered. "But I'll make it up to you."

"Tonight, we're going hunting."

* * *

Darkness was a prohibiting thought.  
Silence just made it all that much more lonesome.

But it wasn't like Sanji didn't know what was happening around him, as he sat there, feeling Zoro's hand on his own.  
Rough skin near his palm. A little indent of a scar on the inside of his thumb. A slight tremble to the precise way that man moved his hands. Determined and slow, pulling Sanji to stand.

Sanji could only tell, from his sudden elevated position. Stood in a black void where not even shadows held solid forms.  
A phantom idea of his house formed in Sanji's head as Zoro gave a gentle tug with the man's hands, guiding him to where Sanji believed to be his bedroom door.

It was.  
Zoro placed the man's hand on the door handle and had him open it. He led him along the landing, to the top of the stairs. Sanji found the railing and gripped it tightly, trying to rack his brains just how many steps he had. But the idea of holding out his leg and letting it dangle over what seemed to be an endless pit….  
But he couldn't show it. For the Marimo's sake.  
So with steeled nerves and what Sanji hoped to be a blank mask, who took the first step slowly. Zoro was there, just in front of him, his heat a sign that he would catch the Blonde in case he feel. Sanji smiled slightly, following the man to the bottom of the steps.  
Closer to the bottom, Sanji felt Zoro tap on his hand three times. He took a step, and then Zoro tapped twice, as a way of telling him two more steps. Sanji smiled, squeezing Zoro's hand as thank you, letting himself be led to the bottom.

There seemed to be something in the air. Like static noise. Sanji heard it.  
Either that, it was the silence driving him crazy. But there was that static and there, was another sort of heat. Not so much heat, but light. Warm and orange.  
Not like the Marimo's, hot, but gentle and sure…

Zoro led Sanji to the dining table. The little orange light came closer, just as something brushed against Sanji's arm.  
The man flinched, until a small delicate hand took his own.

Smooth skin, a light touch. Long, slender fingers.

Nami.

The man smiled to where he thought she was, allowing her to lead him to his seat. Zeff must've still been there, because it was his cooking that was served up. He could imagine him in his mind-kitchen, busy cooking up meat as Luffy hovered somewhere close by to snatch up the food as soon as it was ready.

The static sound was back once more, as many other lights lit up close by, flickering and dancing in Sanji's head.  
All calm and gentle.

Except for one.

It was beginning to burn, hotter and brighter. Like flames reaching up towards the ceiling. Sanji could feel Zoro's anger, and it was still growing. _The man…._  
Sanji reached out. He was too far away but he still reached out, trying to take the man's hands, trying to calm whatever fire burned within him. But he was gone.

The light faded and the ominous sound of echoing footsteps echoed in Sanji's head. Where was he going? What was he going to do? What were the others doing about it? Had they noticed the man's outrage and had taken him, or had he left of his own accord?  
The static was back, but none of it seemed to be particularly focused. Vague whispers that flittered back and forth…  
Sanji had to tell them. Sanji had to beg them to stop Zoro leaving. He knew the man hadn't left yet. He was nearby, somewhere close but out of reach….

The heat. It came, hotter than ever, burning brighter than possible… and then it was gone.

It wasn't there.

Sanji knew. He had felt that dark aura, the killing intent that only Zoro could show. Animalistic, instinctual…  
"NO!" Sanji cried out, standing up quickly. He felt his hand brush against something smooth and cold, still struggling to his feet. He had to get to Zoro. He had to get to where Zoro was. He needed to stop him.  
Suddenly hands appeared, soft but firm. Warm and strong. But not strong enough to keep Sanji where he was, to stop him from stepping on the glass of the shattered beaker the man had knocked over in his attempt to _get to where Zoro was. _

Sanji didn't care about the glass underfoot. He navigated his way through his house, using walls as guides, the sofa, anything. He fought the grabbing hadns and found the foyer and the unlocked front door. He found the space where Zoro's coat and shoes once were.

"No," he murmured to himself, dropping to his knees. Why did he feel so much despair? Like Zoro was going to his death? If Zoro was going to challenge Baroque Works, then that was exactly what would happen….  
"Luffy," Sanji said, thinking out loud. He couldn't hear his own voice, but someone else did. Someone that appeared by the man's side, with strong hands to lift him to his feet, and a gentle happy light to guide him to the sofa. One that sat him down as sat opposite him, fingers still grasping the man's hand as someone else took a look at the man's feet, washing them to wipe away the glass that may have remained.

"Zoro," Sanji said, trying to explain. But what could he say? That Zoro was hunting Baroque Works?  
None of them knew.

No. Zeff knew.  
But he couldn't help Zoro.

Luffy could….

"Luffy," Sanji said, tears in his eyes, trying to stare at something that may or may not have been there.  
The static returned. The sounds of lost voices that Sanji couldn't understand. But in this one, he could clearly hear faint words, trying to break through his understanding…

"_I understand." _

And Luffy was gone, just like Zoro. Both replaced by a calm gentleness that was Nami, holding out her hand. She led the man back up to his room, gesturing towards the bed, hoping he would sleep. Sanji obliged, letting the girl tuck him in.  
He felt her hand over his and the sweet peck of her lips on his forehead as the man closed his eyes.  
It made no difference, but before long, the light beside him faded and the static turned to dreams where all he could hear were Zoro's tortured screams…..

* * *

_I just had to write some more... _


End file.
